Better off Without you
by oOolala
Summary: DMHG.Six years ago, Draco saw his love die before his eyes, Hermione. But as he slowly moves on with his love life, he feels his life getting back in order.After all, the one he loves IS 6 feet under...right?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own absolutely nothing. Just the story. Nuff said. **

**Hello there, this is my VERY first Harry Potter ff. Woot. I wanted to give it a shot after reading some ffs. I actually had the same storyline for a different ff but, it's a bit different. Well here it goes.  
**

_**Prologue**_

"Father, no. Please" Draco was pleading. He began breathing heavily in desperation. He tried to taking his father's wand. But it was no use, his strength did not compare to the older version of himself.

"Get off of me Draco" Lucius yelled before forcefully pushing Draco away, causing him to stumble and fall. His father had his wand pointed at the girl that was on the floor, to scared to move or even breathe. Her look matched Draco's.

"You know better than to disobey me Draco." Lucuis said, his word hitting Draco. All his life he had been told to obey and to hate. The one time he wanted to be free from his father's rules, this had to happen.

"How long has it been going on?"  
Draco remained silent.

"Answer me!" Lucius yelled.

"A year and seven months" Draco said, his voice was shaky and filled with fright.

"You have been with his mud blood for _a year and half_?" His father's voice was now filled with rage. He grabbed Draco's hair and pulled him near the girl that was laying on the ground, scars and bruises on her face, blood was coming out of her left leg, and it seemed to painful to move. Draco looked deep into her eyes and touched her face softly. He begged the tears from his eyes not to fall as he looked at the girl he loved.

"Filthy. Draco get up. Look at you, you make us Malfoys' look weak. You have disobeyed me in the worst possible way. You know we do not love or show motion, especially to those worthless and pathetic mud bloods. What are you doing? Trying to dirty the pureness that runs in our veins?" Draco did not get up; he whispered lovely things to the girl. Trying to get her to smile. She was beyond terrified.

"GET UP" Lucius grabbed his son and made him stand next to him. "This shall be the last time you disobey me Draco"

Draco felt his father's grip tighter on him. He quickly tried to run over to her, but it failed, Lucius pulled Draco back and aimed his wand at the girl.

"_Adava Kedavra"_ Lucius yelled. Draco yelled. Desperately trying to go shield her, but it was no use. Draco heard the girl shriek before her body limped.

Lucius released his grip on Draco.

"These are the consequences for not obeying me. Get off of that piece of trash and let's go"

Draco had ran over to the girl, tears stained his pain face. She was gone. The one he loved was now lying on the ground, dead. His heart that had been warmed by her love was now braking. He was unable to stand or move. He had just seen her die.

"DRACO!" Lucius roughly grabbed Draco, pulling him away and dragging him through the woods and into the car.

That's when Draco had seen Hermione Granger, the girl he loved, die.

Jump to 6 years later. Draco had put on his black slacks and was ready for another day. The charming -now 24 years old- man had gotten the entire Malfoy fortune and was running one of the most successful businesses in the wizarding world. He couldn't complain. He had everything he needed to have the best life. Except for one thing. He had made a pensieve about that horrific memory. The first year after the tragedy, Draco looked at it everyday, thinking about what he could've changed about it, trying to figure out what would've made a difference, what he could've changed so that Hermione could be right beside him, laying her head against his chest and asking him what their child should be named.

As the second year came around, Draco decided to put the pensieve somewhere safe, so that he couldn't look at it. He had managed to keep it away for a year now.

Though he would have restless nights, dreams, thoughts, and flashbacks of her, he would not look at her last day. He vowed not to look at it. He did not want to live in the past, even though the past was his life. He swore to move on. But who can move on after having someone like _her_ enter into your life and exit in the horrific way that she did.

Jump back to the day that she was pronounced dead. One year after graduating Hogwarts, classmates were reunited once again to mourn the death. People that barely knew Hermione saying that she was a good person and telling unimportant things as if they knew her for a lifetime. Draco was hidden in the shadows. He could not have anybody seeing him there, knowing that they would feel sympathy for him and pity him. He didn't need that. He needed her.

The casket was closed. He saw a couple of Slytherin's there. Harry cried for his friend, swearing that he would find and destroy the one that had killed her. If only Draco was able to do that himself. Ron was crying as well. His once girlfriend and best friend was gone. He was just as furious as Harry. He turned to look around. Draco tensed up when he noticed Ron looking his way. _Shit. _Draco whispered.

"What are YOU doing here?" Ron yelled, grabbing everyone's attention and looking at Ron, who stomped his way. He grabbed Draco and pushed him against the wall. Wondering why Draco had not fought back.

"YOU DID THIS TO HER!" Ron accused. Everyone soon turned to look at Ron and Draco. "YOU! MURDERER"

Draco felt the sharpness in the words, he felt like a murderer, for being there and not saying a word. For witnessing it and not killing his father in the car. He couldn't let Weasley out of all people see him cry. But the fury that Draco had in his eyes had soon turned into pain as he felt tears fall out of his eyes,

Ron let go of Draco, confused.

"LET HIM GO" a female voice yelled running over. Ron turned and saw his sister, Ginny. She went over and tried to embrace Draco, who was one the floor, sobbing. He pushed her away.

"Ginny? Malfoy? Can someone explain?" Ron said

"Don't touch me. I don't need your bloody sympathy" Draco said, getting up and running off.

"DRACO" Ginny called after him, but he was gone.

"Ginny what the _fuck_ is going on?"

Ginny turned to look at her brother. "Draco was going out with Hermione. They were in love"

Jump to Draco getting up from his bed and looking for his coat.

"Letters for Master Malfoy" the house elf said

"Thank you" Draco grabbed his mail, skimming the piece of paper. It was from Ron and Harry, who said that they were getting a get together to surprise Blaise with a bachelor party. Hoping that he would come. Draco walked over to his study and quickly rote a letter to respond, saying that he would be glad to join.

Draco befriended the two. They now had something in common, they missed the same person. He also was close to their families since he no longer had family of his own. Voldemort had been defeated by Harry and Ron, with some help of Draco, making them a trio, sort of. His mother had passed a while ago. He loved his mother deeply, she was the second women that he truly cared and loved to die. What horrible luck. His father was locked up somewhere after they found him trying to kill another. He hated his father, loathed him to the bone. He wished he was dead. He wanted the bastard to be gone.

Draco looked at the rest of his mail, letter from the Ministry and a magazine attached to a note.

_Eligible Bachelor my ass. You're mine _

_-xo Lacey_

_Ps. don't forget we have a date at three thirty_

_Love._

Draco smiled at the piece of paper and looked at the magazine. He laughed finally realizing what she meant.

_Draco Malfoy_

_Wizarding World's Number One Eligible Bachelor_

_It seems that this Slytherin has his way with the ladies. Now with one of the biggest and most successful businesses in history, this 24 year old is smoking hot, and single. He was spotted at V3 nightclub the other night with Miss Lacey Rivers. Confirmed that they are just friends, Mr. Malfoy is available. After the tragedy that occurred 6 years back, it seems that Draco is rising up and living again. No fighting ladies._

Draco threw the magazine down. They just had to mention that. Fuckers.

"See you later" Draco said respectfully to the house elf.  
"Have a good afternoon, Master Malfoy"

"I'll be home late, make sure you have water boiling when I get home"  
"Hobble will sir" the house elf said.

Draco smiled at the house elf that had left the room; he had respected the house elves because he knew that was what Hermione would've loved to see, house elves being respected. He looked at his watched and read '3:54'. He was late. He grabbed the floo powder and yelled the address of Lacey's house.

Lacey had been waiting for Draco impatiently. She heard footsteps that came out of the living room. she ran down and jumped into Draco's arms.

"Hey, you. I didn't know if you going to come"

"Oh c'mon, it's only half an hour late" Draco said, kissing Lacey on her lip.

Jump to the day Draco had seen the brunette in a fashion show that he had to go to due to business. She was a model, and was completely drawn to Draco. As she caught him while she was walking the catwalk, she had purposely fallen so that she fell on top of Draco.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry" She acted embarrassed. Draco laughed.

"What's your name?"

"Lacey Rivers."

"Draco Malfoy"

She smiled. He knew that she fancied him. He knew that she had fallen purposely on him. She was stunning really. They hit it off quickly and went on more dates. They had been going out for about 9 months. They never said anything to the media except that they were really good friends. They never saw them together in public, therefore there was no proof that they were lying.

"So, the eligible bachelor huh?" Lacey said as she walked out and grabbed a glass of wine, handing it over to Draco and then getting one for herself. She sat down on the couch that Draco had been sitting on. She smiled as he laughed.

"Well not for long" He said.

"Why not?" Lacey asked curiously. Not sure which was it was going to turn out.

"Because I think that we should announce it publicly"

"Are you serious?" Lacey said, ecstatically.

"Yes" Draco said as he leaned in and kissed her neck.

Her smile grew and she pulled him closer to him. Kissing him and slowly sinking into the couch.

Jump far back

Hermione had slapped Draco, for kissing her. He laughed.

"You know you were equally tempted"

"I was not"

"Don't lie to yourself. Your lips are burning to feel-" he stopped mid sentence to kiss her again. "That again"

She couldn't help but break into a small smile. "Why do you torture me this way? Why? I don't find any of this hilarious. It's horrible to sink this low to joke around with my emotions"

"Who says I'm joking?"

Hermione sits up and looks at him. "What?"

"I like you." He said uncomfortably. He leaned in and kissed her again. This time getting a response, they sank into the bed as he kissed her.

Lacey pulled away when Draco's phone began to ring, before throwing it to the side, he decided to see who it was. It said 'Z. Blaise"

"I have to take this"

Lacey understood as she pulled her shirt back into place. She walked out into the kitchen.

"Blaise"  
"Draco, my man. Ron said he was having a get together. Honestly, tell me the truth, he's giving me a bachelor party isn't he?"  
"What?"

"Don't act stupid. Yes or no?"  
"I honestly don't know" Draco said. "Look, I'll meet you at your place and we'll go over. He's probably having one of his Qudditch parties."

"Heh" Blaise grunted sounding unconvinced. "Alright, just floo over"

"Lace' I have to go. There's a party being thrown for Blaise. I'll call later" He said as he called out.

Before Lacey could say anything, he had already left.

**Mmkay. Here is my first chapter. Hope you guys like it. Review por favor. Nothing makes me write another part faster then reviews! Flames or anything. I'll accept. Remember this is my first harry potter ff. so I need to know how im doing. oh yeah the story is gonna be jumpy. so hope you dont get confused when i jump to and back. its going to be good. promise!**

**-nicole.**


	2. Your Ex Lover is Dead

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Don't own the title of this chapter either. Only the story. Nuff said.**

**xx **

"You should do something Draco. I mean your father killed your girlfriend!" Blaise yelled at Draco.

"Don't tell anybody about this. Blaise, I mean it. I don't want anybody to know about this."

"Take it to the grave" Blaise instantly regretted saying that. Draco's shot a deadly and hurt glare at Blaise. "You know what I mean"

After Draco told Blaise what had happened. They were close. Almost like brothers. Blaise was the one that helped Draco through it. He helped him cope with his mother's death as well. Blaise befriended Ron and Harry along with Draco.  
...

"Draco, tell me the truth"

"No for the Merlin's Sake, I haven't got a clue why Ron wants to have a get together."  
"If we go, and I find out that you're lying to me, so help me Malfoy" Blaise said as they got into the fireplace. Draco laughed and put his hands up innocently. Blaise had specifically told them that he didn't want a Bachelor party and nothing was going to convince him to want to have one.

"MERLIN, Draco! Can't you just get a clue?" Hermione yelled as she disappeared from his sight. His head fell back as he groaned in frustration. They argued over everything, no matter what it was. It was always her and her thick skull. He had to admit though, it turned him on. He rolled his eyes as he went after her.

"Granger" He said looking for her. "Hermione…"  
"Leave me alone" The female voice said. He followed the sound and went after it. He finally caught her leaning against a tree.

"Fine. Urgh, why do you do this to me" Draco said as he stood in front of her.

"Do _what _exactly. Draco! I told you to leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you"

"You're jealous aren't you?" Draco said with a triumph smirk.

"I am not jealous of that bloody pug faced-. What do you see in her?"  
"I don't see anything! I'm with you. Why would I want to be with Pansy? This is because I chose her as a partner, isn't it? Well you didn't exactly choose me either"

"Because no one is suppose to know about us"

"I'm not getting all jealous over Potter, now am I?"  
"Shut up" Hermione said. She knew that he had won this round.

He let out a chuckle as he leaned over and kissed her on her cheek.

"We should go. People are going to be wondering where we are"

Draco smirked. "So, let them wonder."

When they arrived at Ron's house, it was dark.

"Alright I know what's going on. So don't you dare say-"

"SURPRISE"! Everybody called out.

"Oh fuck you, Draco" Blaise said with a smirk on his face. Draco laughed. He grabbed a glass of firewhisky and walked over to talk to a few people that were in the party, leaving Draco by himself.

"So, how are you and Lacey" Harry said approaching Draco for conversation.

"Quite well, actually. We are actually planning to announce it publicly. After what they wrote in that bloody magazine, I thought I might as well announce the truth"

Harry had read it. He knew what he was talking about.  
"So, how are things with Ginny?"  
"Fine, thanks" Harry said. "She said she had something to tell me later. I think she might be pregnant"

"Well! Let's have a toast, for the Husband to be. Marrying his longtime girlfriend, Claire Bilowisk!"

Blaise lifted his glass "A toast to you all for going against my wishes!" He said before clinking glasses and beer bottles.

Claire was a year younger than Blaise and they began dating two years after she graduated. They were a perfect couple, it was only right for Blaise and Claire to get married.

Draco had smiled as he gave his friend a brotherly hug, then chugging down the rest of his drink.

"Hey, I'm going to get some air. I'll be back shortly" Draco said, excusing himself and walking to Ron's backyard.

Draco had his moments where he couldn't bare to be with anybody else. He would never show it when he was like this. Instead, he would be excused himself from the crowd or from where ever he was and escape. No doubt he was very happy for his friends, but he wished that he was as happy as they were. He loved Lacey, but he would see his friends go off and have a happy ending with the ones that they loved. He would never consider Lacey as a replacement, but she wasn't the one that he had fallen in love with in the first place. He had to have the terrible luck of falling in love with a girl that was obviously not Malfoy girlfriend material.

Draco was shocked to find his father there. He was talking to Hermione. He turned and saw Draco, before pushing Hermione down andkicking her in front of him.

"STOP"! Draco ordered.

His father turned to face Draco.  
"I found your whore, Draco. She is going to die, and you are going to witness it"

"Draco, are you alright. You seemed like you were rushing to leave"

"I'm fine." He lied. No, he wasn't fine. Destiny didn't seem to be on his side, he has no family. Draco was all alone, with a girlfriend that didn't deserve him and friends that cared too much.  
"We should get back to the party"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute" Draco said. His friend walked back in and Draco looked out in to the sky. He knew that she was probably up there, knowing that he felt guilty and that he still thought about her, even though he had a great girlfriend. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed before going inside.

"You're PREGNANT!" Her friends yelled and squealed.  
"Have you spoken to Harry?"

"I think he knows, but I am planning to tell him later."  
"What do you think Claire, is this some Bachelorette Party or what!"

Claire smiled.

"Lacey, how are you and Draco doing?" Ginny said, looking at Lacey while Claire spoke with Luna, Lavender, Padma, and Parvati

"We're fantastic! He wants us to go publicly."

"I bet he read the article." Ginny said looking down

"I read it too. I seriously think he should move on with her. I mean she's six feet under"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Lacey.

"That's something that takes quite a while to get over, Lacey. I mean after all, he DID see her die."

"I know, but I mean it's already been six years. He needs to get on with his life"

Ginny actually admitted to Draco that Lacey wasn't her favorite person. She felt that she was trying to take Hermione's place, either that or because she was after the Malfoy fortune. Draco called it BS and said that Lacey was beautiful and sweet and said that she would never ever take Hermione's place in his heart. Ginny called that BS and stopped before the heated argument got further.

"Lacey, em- can I speak to you, I want to know which color I should paint my nails" Claire said, trying to save her friend's life. From the look that Ginny had in her eyes, she knew that if Lacey had stayed there a second longer, Ginny would've strangled her.

Ginny was defensive when they spoke rudely about her friend, she wouldn't take it from anyone. Especially Lacey, who everybody knew envied Hermione for being with Draco and winning his heart completely.

"Mrs. Potter has a call" The house elf called. Ginny didn't like having house elves, but they refused to leave. She had given them loads of clothing, but they refused to leave. She gave up and allowed them to stay.

"Thank you" Ginny got up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Ginny. Is that you? Merlin you sound so different." The voice said.

"Who is this?"

"You hired a _STRIPPER!_" Blaise said, putting his hands on his face and laughing. "You guys are spoiling me" He joked.

Everybody laughed hysterically. The spotlight soon went onto Blaise.

"So, whose idea was this?"  
"Ron"  
"Harry" they said in unison.

"It was his idea" they repeated together once more. "We figured that this would be Blaise's boiling point. But I see he's enjoying this." Ron finally said.

...  
"Draco stop it!" Hermione yelled, before pushing him away.

He laughed at how annoying he was being.

"I mean it" She said, dead serious. But Draco laughed at pulled her close once more.

She slapped him, for what was the sixth time in an hour.

He didn't stop, the side of his face was throbbing, but he didn't care. He grabbed her again and soon felt her pull him by his robes and fall against a pile of leaves.

They didn't realize that there was someone around until Draco pulled away forcefully.

"What-."

"Keep your filthy hands off of me!" Draco said, spitting on the floor.

Before Hermione came up with an insult, he realized why he had done it. She saw her friend, Ginny, looking at them.

"You're the one that kissed ME!"

"What are you? Four?"

Draco smirked before stomping off.

"MALFOY! Wait!"

Draco turned around and looked directly at Ginny. "What the bloody hell do you want?"  
"Don't play stupid with me. I know about you two"  
Hermione saw Draco's face get pale. "I don't know what sick fantasy are you dreaming about, but there is nothing between Granger and I"

Ginny smiled and folded her arms against her chest "Really, doesn't sound too convincing. So you're saying that you were not making out with her in that secret passage behind the library."  
"What are you talking about?" He said, now getting nervous that their cover had been blown.

"Have no never noticed that it has a two sided mirror? All the first years' saw you two."

Hermione got up from the leaves and brushed the dirt off her robes. She felt embarrassed to find out that students had actually seen the two Heads together, making out.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She looked at Hermione "How could you not tell me?"  
"I-."  
"Because there's nothing to tell" Draco said, trying to save them.

"I was not speaking to you, Malfoy"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, Malfoy and I are together. But Ginny you cannot. I mean CANNOT, at all tell anybody"

"My lips are sealed. I cannot believe you didn't tell me" Ginny said getting excited.

Draco rolled his eyes at the over excited red head.

Ginny didn't tell anybody about Draco and Hermione. She was the only one that knew their secret.  
...

"Honestly I don't know who you are"

"Merlin, this is going hard to understand. You're going to have to listen really carefully and really well"  
"JUST TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

"It's me Ginny, Hermione."

**xx**  
**Cliffy!  
I'll write more if I get more reviews. i use dots to break where the scene changes. i want to see if it works.  
Ps. Title is Named after "Your Ex Lover is Dead" by Stars**

**-nicole **


	3. Fully Alive

**Thank you for the two people who had reviewed and for everybody who is reading.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not even the title of this chapter. Just the story. Nuff said  
**

**Chapter Two**

_**Fully Alive**_

-_**  
**_

"I'll spare your life. Either that or I'll hurt those you love" Lucius yelled.

Hermione was terrified, the tight grip that he had on her arm was causing her to lose blood circulation on her hand. He tightened his grip "Just stay very far away from my son, you filthy mud blood"

**..xx.. **

Hermione gripped onto the phone. She knew that this would come to a shock to anyone. Finding out that your friend that was supposedly dead 6 for years is just calling to talk as if you've spoken two days ago. If it was happening to her, she would've screamed and threw the phone.

"Is this some sort of sick _joke_?" Ginny asked, disgusted. How dare anyone call and make a prank call like that knowing that Ginny missed her friend terrible. "Bastard"

"Ginny, you have to believe me. It's me, Hermione Granger"

"Shut UP. Whoever you are, you're so bloody pathetic to do this."  
Hermione sighed. She had no idea what to do to convince Ginny that this wasn't any type of joke.  
"Ginny, please, you have to understand this! Please. Are you alone?"

"STOP IT!"

"What will convince you?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely nothing, she's dead! Nothing can convince me!"

"How do you know she was really dead?" Hermione questioned.

"I went to the funeral, Draco Malfoy-."

"Wasn't the casket closed?"

..xx..

Hermione peeked through the veil that she was wearing over her head. She was dressed in black and with a large hat that helped cover the untamed curly hair.

"I remember Hermione like it was yest-"

'_Oh shut up'_ Hermione said, barely noticing the girl that was speaking. Hermione made sure nobody was trying to have a peak into the casket. Everybody ignored her. She heard the sound of crying, it came from Harry and Ron.

"I swear, Hermione, I will find the one who did this to you" He said with a sad and teary voice.

She smiled. At least her friends cared.

She turned to look at a sobbing Ginny, who sat next to Lavender and sobbed on her shoulder. Luna was there, crying with Ginny. They had lost a friend that they loved and cared for, well that's what they thought.

"What are YOU doing here?"  
Hermione turned to face the one that had said that, Ron walked towards the darker end of the church. She noticed a boy with White-Blonde hair. She had to resist the urge of taking off her disguise and running over to tell him that she was fine. But, she knew that what would happen if she did get near him, so she remained in her place and stared at the scene occurring on the right side of the church.

Ron had Draco pinned against the wall, and a defenseless Draco on the verge of tears.

Hermione's eye brows rose at the sight of Draco falling against the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. It was something VERY un-Malfoy like. She saw when Ginny went over and tried embracing him, as soon as he walked towards her way, Hermione stood up and was close to the door, before hearing "_They were in love"_

**..xx..**

"That's has nothing to do wi-"  
"Was it?"  
"Yes"

"Then how do you know that there wasn't a body in there"

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Ginny said, frightened and very unconvinced. It could not be Hermione. She was dead. She can't call because worms were eating her corpse that was deep in the ground. But something urged her to be on the phone for a bit longer.

"Please Ginny; I want you to believe me! I need you to! You're the only person I have actually called in six years!" Hermione said, now desperate. It was entirely true as well. She hadn't spoken to anyone since the "murder". The only person she was able to speak to was Lucius and the people that lived around and near her.

"STOP IT!" Ginny shrieked, now fearing the risk of hurting her baby, the fact that she was terrified beyond belief.

"There has to be something. Oh I know. Something that no body knows except for us two" Hermione quickly tried to think of all the things that she spoke to Ginny about.

"You're the only one that knows, well knew, about Malfoy and me"  
"False, I'm going to hang up now" Ginny said. Before she hung up, she heard someone scream on the other line.

"NO GINNY! Wait. You're the only one that caught Malfoy and me in the woods. Remember? When we actually told you the truth about our relationship"

Ginny felt the color flush out of her face. "You could be anybody, who knows maybe you overheard or saw it and you were hiding."  
"Ginny, what about that crush that you had"

"I had a bunch of crushes" Ginny responded defensively.

"Not like the one you had with Blaise Zabini. Remember? You told me when I was over at your house during the summer. You told me not to tell anybody, and you actually said that if the opportunity came, you would jump his bones? No body was around Ginny. You were in you're secret place at you're house, which was highly armed with security so that nobody would enter"

Ginny was in shock. She felt her arms get filled with goose bumps and the color drain from her body. She was pale white.

"Ginny" Someone said from the other line.

"GINNY!" Someone yelled from the living room. "WHATS TAKING SO LONG!"

Hermione heard a loud shriek and then a thump.

Dear Merlin, she fainted.

"HELLO?" Somebody with a very delicate female voice yelled on the phone. "WHO IS THIS? WHAT DID YOU SAY TO GINNY? YOU MADE HER FAINT! Asshole. ANSWER! COWARD!"

She knew that voice, she had heard it over and over in interviews that they had in the daily prophet and in the news.

It was Lacey Rivers.

Draco's new girlfriend.

Hermione hung up immediately and hid the phone away.

"Harry! Ginny, she fainted!" Claire said as soon as Harry walked in with Ron and Draco. Harry ran to his bedroom, only to find Ginny lying on the bed, looking petrified.

"Gin! Honey, are you alright."

"The-ph.phone" She couldn't let the words come out. Mainly because she wasn't sure what to say, and because she had received one of the biggest shocked of her life.

Her best friend, Hermione Granger, was alive.

"What about the phone?" Harry asked.

Ron sat next to his sister, equally as worried as Harry was.

"There was a phone call that she got. I don't know what she was talking about, but next thing we know, she screams and faints.

"Oh yeah, and Harry?" Lacey starts, trying to get Harry's attention.

"What"

"She's pregnant!" Clair yelled.

**..xx..**

"Okay. I will. Just please, don't hurt Draco, or my family or friends."  
"Don't get near my son. He deserves to be with someone whose blood is as rich as ours."

Hermione looked down. She knew that she would never be worthy enough for Draco or his family just because she was a muggle born witch. Plus Draco had proven that, by doing the worse thing possible.

He cheated on her.

He tried apologizing countless times. When she walked in with him making out with a Slytherin and her heart broke with the sight of them together.

"Now I know why you couldn't love me." Hermione had said when she caught them. Her eyes were filled with tears and that was the last thing that Hermione had ever said to Draco.

She loved him, but she always thought that she was never able to have him completely. So she decided to let go.

About 17 days after that had happened; Hermione was kidnapped by none other than Lucius Malfoy. He had told her that he knew about Draco and her, and that he wanted him to stop. He also had people spy to see that Draco was pleading for her to take him back.

He had told her that Malfoy's are not suppose to beg to Mud bloods and that she was ruining his son.

They had a proposal, Keep away from Draco forever, or suffer by seeing her loved ones get hurt, or even dead. She agreed, for the sake of everyone she loved and cared for.

"We have a deal Ms. Granger"

With that, he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut 3/4th of her hair off.

"Ginny!" Harry tried to shake her, but she screamed.

"HERMIONE!"

Suddenly the room turned quiet and they all stared at her, except for Draco.

"Potter, do you have anything to drink in this house, maybe a firewhiskey or a-" Draco desperately asked. Everyone knew how difficult it was for him to even hear her name.

Lacey looked at Draco as he walked out. Running his fingers through hair, what the hell was Ginny yelling about. And why did she yell Hermione's name out?

**..xx..**

"Hermione, please talk to me. I'm not going to beg on my knees, but you have to understand. I was drun-." He was cut off by Hermione who got up, her eyes were filled with tears and she walked out of the room. Leaving him there like a fool.

Draco tried following her. Once she got out of her school, he stopped following her. He figured she wanted some space, therefore he let her go.

A couple of hours, and Hermione did not arrive to the Head's room. He began to get worried. He walked out of the castle and walked towards the wooded area of the forest.

"GRANGER!"

And that's when he saw her, on the ground.

**..xx..**

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was now up to her about an inch below her shoulders and it was a medium brown color. She had decided to change her hair. It was no longer untamed, bushy, and frizzy. It was straight, tamed, sleek and beautiful. She had gotten prettier since she finished school. After her 'death', she had stayed away from people or contact from anybody who went to Hogwarts and who would recognize her in a heartbeat. She looked more grown up and her body seemed like it belonged into a goddess. She looked as if she was a goddess.

Of course she had kept up to date with everybody. But, she was limited to the things she wanted to do and that she was able to do. There were people looking after her everyday, making sure she is not talking or contacting anyone. Hermione managed to call Ginny after punching the guard, knocking him out for about half an hour. She had bought a phone and managed to hide it from the guard that checked her for anything that can be lethal or cause someone to find out that she was alive. She managed to get Harry's home phone number through a type of book similar to the yellow pages for witches.

When she heard Ginny's voice, she couldn't believe how happy she was to hear her friend's voice. Even though, her friend didn't know who she was.

Hermione hung up once she heard Lacey. She heard about Draco and Lacey in magazines, gossip columns, etc. But they would just say that they were friends. Hermione knew what game Draco was trying to play. He had played it with her during school.

**..xx..**

"Lace', maybe we should get going. Let's leave Harry alone with Ginny"

Lacey agreed and she walked out of Harry and Ginny's room, saying goodbye to everyone and giving Claire a hug before leaving to the fireplace and with that, Draco and Lacey flooed over to Lacey's house.

"So what happened in the bachelor party?"  
"What happens in a bachelor party stays in a bachelor party"

"Hey, you found out something about our bachelor party."  
"That doesn't count, it was an emergency. Ginny is pregnant and she fainted." Draco said.

He picked her up, causing her to squeal and took her bridal style to her room.

"Draco…"

"Yes?" he said as he placed her lightly on the bed and leaned into her face.

"I love you" Lacey said, instantly regretting it due to the look on Draco's face.

**..xx..**

Draco grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them in the cold room. The fire was burning and everybody was out for winter vacation. They wanted to stay with each other. She leaned in against his chest and they just stared at each other.

"I love you" Hermione whispered as cuddled up against him.

After a few minutes of silence, she didn't hear anything. She felt disappointed. She grabbed the blanket and turned away from Draco.

"Hey" Draco said as he noticed Hermione turned the other way; crying.

"Hermione. I-."

"Good night Malfoy"

Oh yeah, she was mad. She called him by his last name.

Draco got under the covers that Hermione had pulled away from him and held onto her. But she didn't respond. He knew she was upset for him not answering. He felt her pull away from his touch and walked towards the room, leaving him alone, cold, and without a blanket.

**..xx..**

"Draco. I-. Urgh" She was tired of holding in her emotions. She had loved him from the first time she met him. She got up and looked at him. His hair gently fell on his face and he plopped himself on his elbows.

"DRACO!"

He finally looked up and stared at her. No emotions were expressed on his face. He thought back to when Hermione said that to him. If only he wasn't a coward and he had responded sooner. Now it was too late. He looked at Lacey, but he choked up and the words did not come out of his mouth.

"She's DEAD! Draco. SHE HAD BEEN FOR SIX YEARS NOW! GET OVER IT! I CANNOT STAND BEING SECOND IN YOUR EYES!" Lacey yelled. Instantly regretting it after it had came out.

His eyes were now filled with pure anger. _How dare she, how dare she tell him to move on faster when he was doing his best to do so. _

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. His eyes were darkened with pure anger. He grabbed the closest thing close to him and threw it. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

"I'm s-sorry Draco" Lacey said, choking up with tears. "It's just I don't like being second in your life because of HER"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HER. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER." He walked out of the bedroom and stormed into the living room. "I'm leaving."

"Draco, don't please. I'm"

"Shut up." He said before grabbing floo powder. "I need time to think."

"About what,_Her?"_

Draco glared hard at Lacey. "Yes Lacey…and about our relationship", and with that, Draco yelled out his address and disappeared from her sight.

**..xx..**

Ginny fiddled with her fingers. Thoughts ran through her head about what occurred earlier with that phone call. She found it hard to believe, but it was Hermione. She was, after all, the only one that knew her secret about Blaise Zabini. How could it be? Why would she fake her death? She had to call back.

Harry had shifted in the bed, laying his arm on Ginny's stomach. She knew that if she moved, he would wake up and then wonder where she was going. She had to think of something, because she desperately had to talk to her. She got up, and Harry woke up as well.

"Ginny?"  
"Go back to sleep honey, I'm going to use the bathroom." She kissed him on his cheek and walked over to the bathroom. She locked the door and turned on the light. Then she whispered a spell to transport her to the living room.

"Mrs. Potter!"

Ginny yelled. "Oh, Hobble. You frightened me."  
"Why is the Mrs. Up?"

"I just have to make a quick call. You can leave now Hobble"

"Hobble will leave"

Once she noticed the room was clear, she grabbed the phone called back the last caller. Her heart was beating rapidly. She was nervous, not sure what to say once she picked up the phone.

The phone began to ring.

"What is that!" The guard yelled out. Hermione wished she had her wand, but it had been confiscated.

"I have to use the bathroom!" She yelled, quickly grabbing the phone and covering it.  
"You used it already. Hold it in"

"Please" Hermione begged. "I want to shower." She pleaded and it had seemed that she hit a soft spot. He grunted before nodding.

"Alright, but don't get use to it. If the other guards find out, they will tell Malfoy"

"Alright, thank you"

Hermione grabbed her towel and covered her phone.

"Ginny?"

Ginny began to breathe deeply, she couldn't believe it. It was the voice of her friend.

"Her-Hermione?" Ginny whispered. "Is that really you?"

"Yes."

**..xx..**

"_Hermione"_ Draco sighed as he looked out of the window of his manor. He could stop thinking about her. He loved her. He looked up at the dark sky, the image of her stuck in his mind. "I love you" He whispered as if he didn't want anyone but her to know. "I want you. I _need _you. If it wasn't for that asshole of a father that I have, you would still be here" He whispered once again. He began to pace in the dark room that was lightened by the moon. He needed a change, anything at the moment. At the moment he was furious at Lacey. He did not want anything to do with her. He just wanted Hermione. He grabbed his wand and decided to cut his hair. It would be some kind of change. He grabbed his wand and chanted a spell, causing the blonde hair to fall onto the floor. He looked at the mirror and saw his new look. His hair was now short and less than an inch short. He smiled, proud of his new look. He looked at himself in the mirror and suddenly wondered what Hermione would think about his new look. She would probably smile and run her fingers through his small hair, he would tell her I love you and they would lie in bed together.

"I miss you"

-

**For a better image of how his hair is, just look at a picture of tom Felton with his regular hair. I won't put up another chapter unless I get at least 2 or 3 reviews. I know that people are reading. Please review! It makes me happy. For the people who had actually reviewed, thank you! Your one little review encouraged me to right this chapter. But anyways, please! This chapter is titled by the song "Fully Alive" by Flyleaf.**

** -nicole**


	4. Emergency

**Reviews! I'm so happy. That just made my day. Big thanks for everybody is reading and reviewing. For all of you who are reading, please review! Takes like 5 seconds. Mmkay**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not the books, not the title of this chapter, just this story that I enjoy writing to these awesome people the review and the rest who read it. Nuff said**

**Chapter Three**

_**Emergency**_

"Wow" Ginny whispered on the phone. "I c-cannot believe it"

"Yeah, I figured" Hermione whispered back.  
"Is it _really _you?"

"Yes", Hermione said.

"How-How did you manage to survive the curse?" Ginny whispered, still in a mild state of shock that she was talking to Hermione.

..xx..

"Granger, hide around there, don't let him see you." Lucius hissed. He turned his heels to the young woman that was in front of him. She was someone who respected Lucius and was a Death Eater as well. She agreed to do anything for Lucius. When he had told her what he wanted her to do, she was shocked, but then agreed. She had Hermione's robes on, while Hermione wore the young woman's clothing.

"Drink this" Lucius ordered the girl. She nodded and drank the potion. It was polyjuice potion. The woman soon transformed and looked like Hermione.  
"Once Draco comes, you will fall onto the ground and then you know what happens."  
"Yes." The woman said happily as if it was it was a blessing to be asked to do what she was going to do.

"Don't say anything to him, just act shocked and-."

"GRANGER" a voice echoed as it drew nearer. Lucius looked around to see if Hermione was visible. Once he made sure, as if on cue, Draco was standing there, staring terrified at the girl.

Hermione watched as Draco and his father got into an argument. Before she knew, he had placed _Avada Kedavra_ on the girl. She noticed the look on Draco's face as he heard the loud shriek of the girl. She also noticed how Draco held onto the corpse. Lucius took a shot a glance at Hermione before she nodded. She placed her eyes back at Draco. Her eyes soon grew wide as she noticed the girl slowly transforming back into her self. Lucius seemed to notice Hermione's concern before he saw it himself. He grabbed Draco and dragged him out of sight from the body before Draco noticed the girl changing back to herself.

...xx…

"Ginny? Don't have a long pause, please, I'm not even suppose to be talking to you, I'm supposedly taking a shower. They give me a few minutes"

"Okay. How did they not figure out that it was you when they pronounced you dead? I mean the ministry should've known that it wasn't you"

"Lucius Malfoy's people made it public."

"What?"

"His people, who work in the Ministry, were paid to pick up the girls body, and say that it was me. They took pictures for the press and all. They were in charge of making it believable"  
"How are they treating you, wherever you are"

"Fine. As long as I obey what they tell me to and as long as I don't communicate with anybody, they treat me normally, feed me, and let me go out for a bit. But when Lucius comes, I have to stay in my room, we talk for a bit and then he leaves."

"Pretty bizarre, Lucius is nice to you?"

"Somewhat. But it's only because he knows that he's in complete control over my actions, and he knows that his son is dating a pureblood and not me"

"GINNY! Are you coming back to bed?"

Ginny was startled by Harry's voice.

"I'm going in a bit"

She placed her ear back on the phone.

"Ginny, you have to promise me something"

"What?"  
"Don't tell anyone. Please. Not Harry, not Ron, and definitely not Draco."

"Don't worry. I'm so glad you're alive." Ginny whispered excitedly

"I'm glad that I finally told somebody. I don't really have anyone to talk to." Hermione said.

"Guess what?" Ginny whispered excitedly.  
"What?"  
"I'm pregnant!" Ginny said.

"Oh my, if I didn't have to whisper, I would've screamed." Hermione said. "Congratulations"

"I guess you know about Draco and Lacey Rivers"

"Yes. And I know they're not just friends" Hermione said, her tone soon sounding slightly jealous.

"Yeah, they said they were going to announce it publicly"

"Oh" Her voice sounded quite disappointed.

"GINNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Harry yelled from the room. She soon heard his footsteps.

"Hermione call me tomorrow, if you have a chance. Please? I love hearing you again and we have so much to talk about. Harry is calling me"

"Okay. It's great that you didn't flip out as much as I expected and I'm glad that you called back"

Ginny smiled at this. "Okay, g'night"

"G'night" Hermione said as she turned the cell phone off and turned off the shower.

..xx..

Draco woke up early as he began to get ready for Blaise's wedding. He took a quick shower and got dressed into his tailored suit and his black slacks. He looked at himself in the mirror. Everyone was in for a shock. Draco smiled a second as he walked over to the mirror. His smiled soon faded as he went into deep thought.

'_Not now'_ he said to himself. He didn't want to get all down at a moment like this. He was going to be the best man at his best friend's wedding. He didn't want to get all sad and depressed because he started to think about _her_.

He grabbed his jacket and sat down on the bed. Wondering what it would've been like if he had _her_ with him, waiting for him at the church, to that they can get married. He felt a strong pain his heart as he felt a single tear fall out of his eye. Before it would fall, he wiped it away, hard and painfully. He shouldn't show weakness. But, there were always those moments where it would hurt to just think about her and to daydream about the things that would've been possible if she was still with him.

"There is a car outside for Mastery Malfoy"

"Thank you" He said before getting up and heading out.

..xx..

"I am so excited. I cannot believe this is it!" Claire yelled excited as Lacey fixed her hair and put the finishing touches on her make up.

"I'm so happy for you" Lacey said, she had a sad smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked her best friend.

Lacey didn't want to worry her friend; she put on a fake smile. "Nothing? Why do you ask?"  
"Was it something with Draco?"

Lacey closed the foundation she was holding her hand forcefully and nodded.

"What happened?"  
"I got mad yesterday and I told him that I didn't want be second in his life."

Claire gasped. "Lacey, you didn't say anything about Hermione did you?"  
Lacey glared at the sound of Hermione's name "Maybe."

Claire looked at Lacey eyes wide, "What did you say?"  
She shrugged before fixing the straps on her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. "I told her the truth, I told him to get over her because she was dead"

Claire looked at Lacey. "_You didn't_" Claire said looking at Lacey, now more shocked then before. "Why would you say that Lace', it's taking him a long time to get over her, you should have patience. After all, he did choose you as his first girlfriend after that incident, and you're still with him. You shouldn't say that"

"I know, but his eyes say it all. He's not over her and I cannot stand the fact that seems to drift off to think about her."  
"It takes time, Lacey"

"Where's Ginny? She was supposed to be here a while ago. She told me that she was going to come with Lavender."

..xx..

"Lav, she's in the fourth room on the right. I just have to make a quick call before I go in. The room doesn't have good reception."  
Lavender nodded as she walked over to the room, while Ginny walked over to a private area and dialed the number that she had on a piece of paper.

"'Mione?", Ginny asked as she heard someone pick up.

"Ginny! Hey, where are you?"  
"At Blaise wedding, they're getting the bride ready. Why?"  
"Because I'm here too"

"WHAT?" Ginny yelled excitedly "WHERE!"

Ginny had only known for a day that her friend was alive, it was obviously still a shock to her. But she actually believed her, after the story that she told her the previous night, she was sure it was Hermione.

"How did you get out of you're prison cell?" Ginny asked.

..xx..

Hermione was fixing her hair and doing her makeup. She knew what day it was. It was said to be one of the biggest weddings of the year, it was obvious that her friends were going to be there. She knew that he was going to be there as well. Draco was after all Blaise's best friend since Hogwarts. She needed a plan to go, as least see _him _and Ginny. She didn't care if it was from afar, just needed to see him. With a crowd of people, she would be able to hide with maybe few people that don't know that she's supposedly dead, which was nobody. Everybody knew that she was 'dead'. She figured that she needed someway to go.

At first she considered seducing the guard, then hitting him hard with the lamp beside the bed. The thought seemed impossible. She figured she might as well beg. But she decided not to do that either. Hermione Granger was no fool to plead and beg. She knew what she was going to do.

The guard that usually guarded her door had a cup of water on his side. For the split second that he had turned the other way, she quickly slipped in the potion that she had managed to create with the things that she had hidden and a couple of things that were around the room. He had drunk the potion, knocking him out the first second. Quickly grabbing his wand, she walked toward the door. She was stopped by the guards from the front door.

"Where may I ask you'd be heading, Miss Granger?" The guard asked.

"I'm going to the store"

"Why hasn't the guard warned us about your departure?"  
"He fell asleep."

"Okay, so I cannot let you out"

"I want to go to the Blaise Zabini wedding." She confessed before taking out the wand that she had stolen from the guard. "So, let me go"  
"Have you lost your mind, Miss Granger"  
"Let me go"

"No. Do you want me to report this to Mr. Malfoy?" The guard questioned her calmly.  
"Don't report anything, just let me go, and lets pretend that none of this happened" Hermione truly didn't know was she was going to do to get out of the house, but she had gotten that far, so she figured she would go along and think along the way.

"Let me go, or- I'll hex you" Hermione said.

"Put the wand down Granger. We'll make a deal"

Hermione put the wand down. Her face softened "Okay, what do you have in mind?"  
"I'll make you a deal. Only because you can certainly killed me if you wanted to and because you have been very obedient all the time, not making much of a fuss and obeying orders and rules. I'll let you go to the wedding. But Merlin, pray that you don't get caught by anyone that will recognize you"

"They would faint at sight. I'm practically a ghost"

"No joke Ms Granger. I want you back before 9 and since Malfoy isn't coming till tomorrow you don't have anything to worry about. Don't make this habit. Don't get in any trouble and the number one rule; no contact what-so-ever, not with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, their family, and certainly Mr. Draco Malfoy. Do I make myself clear?"

The guard spoke to her as if she was a child that was going on a date for the first time. She nodded to everything. She was glad that he allowed her to go. She handed him the wand.

"So we have it all clear?"

Hermione nodded. She couldn't help but to hug him. He pulled her away. "Remember; do not make this a habit. Consider this like that muggle story, Cinderella. Now go now, you're wasting time."  
"Thank You" She smiled. She ran out. But soon, she ran back in.  
"What is it Granger?"  
"My bedroom guard is knocked out, you might want to get him some ice" She ran out again, not before hearing the one of the guards call out for her.

..xx..

"Where are you?"

"I'm outside." Hermione said. "In the backyard where the wedding is taking place, where there's plenty of trees"

"Okay, I'll look for you" Ginny said, now more excited then before hanging up.

"Ginny" Draco stopped Ginny as she walked out to the backyard and cursed under her breath as she turned to look at Draco.  
"Yes Draco?"  
"Where are you going?" He asked her suspiciously.  
Ginny tensed up and froze, unsure what to do. "I'm going to look for an herb, that is said to give the bride good luck. I was told that they have it in the backyard."

It took Ginny a couple of minutes before she looked at Draco and gasped. "DRACO! You're hair? What happened to your white blonde hair! I could've sworn you had it last night."

"I cut it."  
"It's fantastic. Wow. Has anyone else seen it?"  
"No not yet. By the way, have you seen Lacey, I have to talk to her"

"What happened?" Ginny said, regretting it, because she was wasting time.

"We had a fight. Sometimes she can be so bloody harsh and heartless."  
"She's jealous of Hermione"

"Yeah, well do you know where she is?"  
"I think she's with Claire, fourth room to the right"

"Thank You" he said before running off.

Ginny sighed before running off.  
"Hermione Granger!" She whispered loudly. She suddenly heard footstep come her way. Ginny got nervous. After 6 years, she was going to see Hermione. Her mind was racing, not sure whether to be nervous, anxious, scared, shocked, happy, excited. All emotions were bubbling inside of her.

"Ginny?" A voice whispered from behind her.

Ginny turned around, for a second she turned pale. But she got good look of the one and only Hermione Granger, in the flesh.

…xx…

"Lacey, I need to talk to you in private. Claire, would you excuse us?" Draco asked.  
"Sure, you can take the bathroom." Claire smiled as Draco stared at her. She was staring at his hair, which just a few minutes ago, they had made a huge deal about.  
"Malfoy, I am not leaving this room, Blaise might see me, which will give tremendous bad luck to our marriage."

"Fine" Draco walked with Lacey into the bathroom.

"Draco, I'm sorry about yesterday. I overreacted." Lacey said, her eyes were begging him to forgive her.  
"I forgive you Lacey, but you should know about my 'problem', you know what I had witnessed it and that she is a very sensitive subject. But, I love you too" Draco managed to get the last four words out. He saw her break into a huge smile. She pulled him into a kiss and pulled him in close. When she pulled away she told him that she loved him.

Draco did love Lacey, at some level. But, nothing compared to the pain that was in his heart when he had said it. As if his heart did not want him to say it to Lacey. He pushed his thoughts aside and kissed her back. She pulled away from a second and looked at his hair.

"I don't like it very much"

"Yeah, well it wasn't you decision." He said smirking, then leaning in to kiss her on her neck. He soon began trailing kisses down her collar bone before they heard a knock on the door.

"I'm guessing you two are back together, but please, don't do it in my bathroom. I have a wedding in about 9 minutes and I need to use the bathroom." Claire joked. She heard the door open.  
"Lace' look, your dress is wrinkled."

"Oh please, Claire, I can fix this in a second"

"Okay c'mon, Draco, you're best man. You already have to be at the alter, so shoo. LEAVE!"

Lacey gave Draco a kiss before leaving.

"Lavender, where's Ginny?"

..xx..

"Look at _you_" Ginny said, pulling away from her hug from Hermione. She felt comfortable around Hermione, like she had always. She looked at Hermione and noticed her body figure and her hair. She was beautiful. "I'm still in a bit of shock because of the news you gave me, so bare with my tension and my nervousness." Ginny smiled,

"What time does the wedding start?"  
"Oh shoot!" Ginny yelled, "I have to go, it starts in 5 minutes. I'll catch you later?"  
"I'll be here the entire time" Hermione said. They gave a quick hug before Ginny grabbed a random leaf and went into the room. Hermione noticed the people that soon began to fill up the entire back. Hermione watched as everybody was seated. There must've been more than 400 people in the ceremony. She saw Blaise standing at the alter; he stood straight up, looking absolutely breath-taking. She knew he was marrying Claire, and she knew that they loved each other deeply. They were one of the best couples out there. Even psychics predicted that they're marriage was going to last for the rest of their lives.

It wasn't very long before the ceremony began. The church organ began playing the music as the best man and bride's maid came walking down the isle. And that's when Hermione's heart stopped beating for a second and then began to beat rapidly. It was him. And for a second, she thought her eyes were deceiving her. But they weren't, he had cut his silver blond mane. He no longer looked like a mirrored image of his father. His hair was a dirty blonde, short and sexy. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought. She saw Lacey River's holding onto his arm as they walked. She had to admit, that she did feel a bit jealous a few times, but that was it. It wasn't like she could do anything about it but just watch and envy the fact that her Draco was with Miss Rivers. When Claire came out, everybody gasped due to her marvelous appearance. She walked down slowly with her father holding her arm. A few minutes later the ceremony begun.

Hermione's legs we're falling asleep for standing so long. Their vows we're longer then a children's novel. She could see people drifting off and some even falling asleep, but most of her thoughts and focus was on Draco. He stood straight up like a true gentlemen and acted as if he was paying attention. Hermione looked in his grey eyes and she knew that he was in deep thought. She knew how to crack him when he was lying just by one look at his eyes. She saw him scratch his head. She loved his hair. She thought that brought his facial features out a bit more. Plus, it looked like he wanted some sort of change.

"…I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Blaise leaned in and kissed Claire, everybody clapped and cheered for the newlyweds. Hermione clapped lightly, make sure nobody had heard or seen her. They seemed happy. She looked at Lacey, who was clapping and went over to hug her best friend. Draco gave Blaise a hug as well, but he didn't seem as happy. She knew something was bothering him. But she wasn't sure what.

The servers and the waiters quickly worked some magic and soon there were 5 large and long tables where the alter had just been. Once everyone was seated, Draco stood up and hit his glass with a knife. Once getting everyone's full attention, he cleared his throat and began a speech.

"I have known Blaise for a long time. He had helped me through difficult times, and cheered me up when I was down. After what had happened a few years past, I didn't think I would be happy, Blaise helped cheer me up and keep my hoped high when I was coping. As you heard, my mother died a while back as well and Blaise and his parents treated me like family. Now I stand here, as his wedding very glad that he had met Claire, who makes him happy as well. Well to the point, what I would like to say is…thank you Blaise. Thank You for being the brother I never had. I know you and Claire will have a wonderful life together as husband and wife. And I expect to be called Uncle Draco by all the kids that you and Claire are blessed with." Draco raised his glass "A toast for this wonderful occasion."

Throughout the tables, loud clinking sounds from people hitting their glasses against each other. Blaise hugged Draco and whispered something to him. He laughed, but he's eyes remained with hidden sadness…or was it jealousy?

..xx..

The party went smoothly for about a few hours. Hermione looked at her clock at it was already 7:30. She sat on the tree branch and slowly observed everyone that was around.

She looked at Draco when he whispered something in Lacey's ear. She stood up from her seat and excused herself as they both walked towards the back. Hermione was nervous, wondering if they were going to get closer. She noticed how they were getting closer to where she was. He stopped a few feet away, but she was able to hear him.

"What is it, Draco?"

Draco had pulled Lacey into a deep kiss.

Hermione didn't look away, but she couldn't stand the sight either.

"What was _that_ for?"

"I want to tell you something?"

"Okay."

"I was thinking a lot lately, I don't know, but, since we're going to announce our relationship in public," Draco stopped and grabbed Lacey's hand and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "I was thinking that you should be announced as my fiancée. Lacey Rivers, would you marry me?"

Draco had thought about the decision shortly before going to bed. He figured that probably the best way to move on was to get married with Lacey. After all, they had been with each other for almost 10 months. And she was sort of what he needed.

Lacey gasped as she looked at the ring.

"Would you?" Draco asked.

"YES!" Lacey yelled before putting her hand out and Draco putting in the ring. She grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss then she hugged him. Once they pulled away, Lacey began walking towards the reception. "Are you coming?"  
"In a minute, I have to make a call." He lied

"Alright. I love you." Lacey said as she walked away.

"I love you too" Draco repeated.

Hermione felt her heart break. She had just witnessed the entire scene; from the moment that he kissed her, to the moment that she became Draco's fiancée. He had never told her that he loved her. She felt tears fall down her cheeks. She was pained to think about how they could've had a future with each other. She probably would've never stormed off and gotten kidnapped by Lucius if it was because of Draco cheating on her.

She had noticed a genuine smile on his face, which hurt her more. She couldn't but begin to cry. The silent tears soon became sobs. She hadn't realized that they were a little bit too loud.

Draco had stopped thinking as he heard the sound of light sobs come through the wooded area of that backyard. He tried looking around to see where the sound was coming from.

He heard it coming closer as he walked past a couple of trees.

Hermione hadn't seen nor heard anything when she as she cried. She could've sworn she was alone as she wiped her tears away.

And that's when she saw him.

Draco had a face expression as if he had just seen a ghost. He was frightened beyond belief. He had seen her. She had changed. He didn't scream, but he was close to. He had seen the tears in her eyes and it hurt him. He was also too shocked to move

..xx..

"H-hermione?" Draco whispered. "Is that really you?"

Hermione was shocked as well. If Draco was to say anything about this encounter, she would be punished by Lucius. She figured she would play with Draco's mind, telling him that she was a ghost.

"Yes." She whispered.

"H-how? How are you here?" Draco whispered confused  
"I came looking for you" Hermione said. "I've been seeing you from up there" She lied. Part of her was getting a bit happy for playing with his mind the way she was at the moment.

Draco turned pale; she was a ghost.

"I see now I'm just wasting my time. You're engaged with a new woman, and you love her. I see that you were able to replace me and move on fine."

Draco grabbed the 'ghost'. She felt so real, as if she wasn't dead.  
"Don't say that. Never ever say that. I will never forget you."  
"You already have. I'm dead and you have her with you. Someone that is of equal blood and that is way more worthy than I ever was to you. Someone that you can love, which is something that you never had with me."

Draco gripped onto her shoulder. "NEVER say that. Hermione, I think about you every single day. It broke my heart when I saw you die. I was forced to leave all my plans that I wanted to have with you that day. You were everything to me"

"Then why is it that you're replacing me so easily"

"It's been six years. I'm finally going on with my life."

Hermione's eyes formed tears once again. Draco looked at her, her face was different and her hair was sleek and straight. It was no longer the bushy hair he remembered.

"Are you haunting me?" Draco questioned.

She couldn't help but laugh. Oh how he missed her laughter.

"Somewhat"

"Can I kiss you?" He said looking down on her. Still shocked, but relaxed.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think about this. But she felt her head nod and that's when he crashed his lips against hers.

The kiss felt too real. He pulled her closer to him, practically lifting her from place and grabbing on her tightly. She pulled away forcefully, and began walking away.

"'Mione. Don't."

"Bye Draco"

"No." He said desperately trying to stop her from leaving.

"Bye"

"I love you" he yelled out.

She smiled sadly, and looked at him. "You're hair looks nice."

And with that she was gone.

..xx..

That night Draco was unable to sleep, think, eat or even talk. He tried to let the thought of Hermione sink in. Lacey went to look for him after he hadn't returned. When she saw him on the floor, she realized that he had fainted, she called for help, and they took him to the manor.

He hadn't mentioned anything to anyone. He didn't talk to anyone. Not even Lacey. He just sat in his bed, thinking, staring off, trying to remember and somehow put this evening together. It seemed almost like a dream that he didn't want to end. He had kissed her, her ghost. And what hurt him the most was her words, saying that he had moved on and that he never loved her. As shocking as the scene was, he didn't seem as shocked as a person seeing a dead person would. He had fallen in love with her angelic appearance all over again. The kiss is what made him bring back all the memories that he had of her. Her touch seemed warm and loving. When he closed his eyes, all he saw was her. Everything he thought about was her. Her new appearance seemed odd, but he loved it. She said her liked her new look. He wanted her in his arms, right next to him, smiling at him like how she did earlier. He wanted to feel that kiss that burned in his lips with just the thought. It was all like a horrible dream, a torturous dream because he knew it could never come true.

..xx..

She had almost been caught. She bit her lip so hard while running back that she bled for a good few minutes when she got to her room. She kissed him. She touched him. Bloody hell, she was in some deep shit. It was common sense that she wasn't a ghost. You cannot touch ghosts. Draco was either completely going insane, or he was completely oblivious. He was probably already both. His look of hurt and desperation made her feel sorry for him. But she was hurt as well. He was now engaged with Lacey Rivers. But he kissed her. He held her, and she loved it. She knew that this was something that she had to deal with whether she wanted to or not.

-

**THANK YOU ALL for reviewing it got me so excited I wrote 10 pages. Woof. This is the longest chapter I have ever written in any fanfic. So I would be really happy if I got some reviews. What will happen next? Sorry if it seems that it's going a bit too fast. Don't worry it's not. I don't really like it when the stories are too fast paced (i.e. by the fifth chapter they find out the truth about plot.) **

**Title from this Chapter is named after "Emergency" by Paramore. Basically I name the chapters after the song that I was listening and that inspired me while I was writing the part. Review! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will come!**

**-Nicole**


	5. Lover I Don't Have To Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not the books, not the authors, not the characters. Not even the title of this chapter. Nuff said.**

**Thank you Alwayslove so much for the review. I dedicate this chapter to you. And thank all of you guys who are reading but not reviewing. Yeah, if you can, please. Pretty pretty please leave a review telling me thoughts, comments (flames or anything will be taken, I take constructive criticism), or any other thing. I appreciate it very much. **

**Chapter 4**

_**Lover I Don't Have to Love**_

_**xx**_

"Do you think it was something I did?" Lacey asked the man that was doing her make up for a photo shoot. She hadn't heard of Draco since the Blaise's wedding. Something must've happened when he made that "call" after he proposed to her. She looked down at her ring, but the make up stylist pulled her head back up. He was basically the first one that she told about her affair with the famous Draco Malfoy. He said that he would not tell a soul, or else he would staple his mouth shut. Lacey got the idea and she told him everything up to the part that she hadn't had any contact with Draco for almost two weeks now.

"Don't' worry, he'll come around eventually. He just needs some space. Be patient. Now I suggest you close that pretty little mouth and relax so that I can finish your make up" the stylist said in a joking tone, trying to lighten the tension around her.

_Space, _Lacey was beginning to get annoyed by that word. He needed _space. _Well how much _space_ does a blood person need! He had almost 7 years of _space_. It was time to move on.

"Okay Miss Rivers, we're ready for you" The lady said as she organized Lacey's outfit and made sure that everything was perfect. "This is Dave, your photographer for today"

Lacey greeted him and walked over to the center where the photographer was holding the camera.

"Ready?" He asked her.

Lacey nodded.

The photographer would yell out different types of poses that she had to try to do.

"Give me mischief"

Flash

"Give me envy"

Flash

"Give me frustration and disappointment"

For that one, Lacey didn't have to pose at all.

..xx..

Draco lied on his bed. He didn't know what day it was or anything about his business. Ever since Blaise's wedding, he only ate and slept. There were the times that he had to go to the bathroom to take a shower or use it. But that was it. The rest of the day he was lying in bed, thinking, wondering and having annoying flashbacks.

He hadn't spoken to anyone except for the house elves asking him if he wanted anything in particular. He had put a silencing charm on the phone and he disabled the floo connection to his house. He didn't want to talk to anybody, but with the exception of one person, who he could have any contact due to distance of his house and the dead. He sighed and closed his eyes. Images of her from when they were 16 and 17 flooded into his mind. And then he would have a rerun in his mind of what happened at Blaise's wedding. The look on her face would've killed him if she hadn't looked away. The kiss burned in his lips. He thought that all the problems that he was having were gone and that they were actually happy for the moment. Once she pulled away, the emptiness filled his heart once again. It was the same way it felt when he had seen her lifeless body on the ground after his father had killed her. He sighed weakly. Two weeks of doing absolutely nothing but thinking could exhaust anyone. He grabbed his sheets and the green comforter and snuggled up against in, as if it was a body to hold on to.

..xx..

"Draco. Stop. No" Hermione said through giggles. He had been kissing her neck.

"But it's fun. You know that you're enjoying this" He smirked against her skin. She kissed him back, but pulled away at the sight of the bright light that was coming off a lantern. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and they both ran off.

"COME HERE!" The man yelled, trying to catch up with the couple. They soon heard him say 'Bloody teenage hormones' before bursting into laughter.

She put her lips on his to try to shut the sound. He pulled away as soon as they heard the man getting closer.  
"I think we should go. It is getting dark" Hermione said, now worried.  
"And? Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm with you aren't I?" He asked her.

"I'm taking you two to Dumbledore. Come with me now, neither of you are making this any easier" The man said, now out of breath.

Draco kicked some snow at the man when he tried to grab Hermione's hand.

"Draco" Hermione said before Draco pulled her into a secluded area where he knew nobody would find them.  
"That was childish" She said once he pulled away from his arms.

"He was trying to grab you. No body should touch my woman"

Hermione laughed and looked at Draco confusingly. "Excuse me? I'm not your property. You cannot just claim me as your _woman_" she said with a stubborn tone.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at her. "He was trying to grab _my_ Hermione. Better? I'm not claiming you as a property. I'm claiming you as who you are, Hermione"

She rolled her eyes "there's no losing with you, is there?"

"Nope" He responded as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Do you think he's gone?"  
"Probably not, he looks like he'll get bothered soon and he's going to leave. We just have to wait for a few minutes."

Hermione nodded as she put her arms around herself.

"Are you cold?"

Hermione nodded as Draco grabbed her inside his coat which was big enough for the both of them. Her small arms wrapped around his chest as she snuggled up against him.

"So." He said, trying to break the silence. "What did you think of this evening?"

"Well, candlelit dinner on a blanket in the freezing cold, making out, getting caught by a guard, I ran in heels, made out, ran some more, you claimed me like some property and now I'm waiting for that guard to leave in freezing weather" She said coldly. She looked up and saw Draco's eyes darken, as if he wasn't happy of what she was saying. She made him look at her. His hair was glistening from the moon reflecting off if it. He looked like he was glowing. He was ready to hear that she hated the date, but instead she rested her head on his chest. "I loved it".

..xx..

Jump back to Draco back at his bed thinking about what he had just remembered. The burning sensation he felt when he remembered where she placed her head and her arms on his torso. She had told him that she was looking at him for a while. He wondered if she was there now.

He looked up from his sheets and scanned his large room quickly. "Hermione?" He whispered. Nothing came back nor responded.

"Hermione" he said a bit louder, maybe he said it too low.

"Hermione" he yelled this time, his tone sounding a bit desperate. Nothing. The same dead silence he had been hearing for the past couple of days had echoed back to him. He laid his head back on the pillow. Gripping onto his sheets, he let the tears fall freely. He felt completely alone and miserable, even though he had everything he could possible ask for. He would trade all of it, every single thing; his money, his house, the clothes on his back, everything just to get her back. Just to have _his_ Hermione well and with him.

..xx…

Hermione was lying on her bed. She had taken so many sleeping potions that she thought that she would've overdosed by now. She couldn't sleep, eat, or anything. She just lied on her bed and take short naps before thinking of Draco. Why couldn't she just have run when he had seen her? Make it seem like he was just hallucinating. He would've have known the difference. Even if he was smart, he would've been completely shocked to even process what would've happened if she jolted away at the moment. But noo, she had to go off and kiss him.

"Where is she?"

"She's in her bedroom, Mastery Malfoy" She heard from the other side of the wall. She rolled her eyes as she heard footsteps approach her room.

With a quick opening, the door burst open. There was Lucius Malfoy. He never seemed to get old. His blonde hair was still shoulder length and he still had the same old cane.

"Good afternoon, Granger" He said with a tone that was a bit lighter than what he usually greeted her with.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy" she said dully as she wrapped the blankets closer to herself.

"Are you sick, Granger?" He asked. His tone sounding slightly concerned, which began to get Hermione a bit curious. What was he so damn happy about?

"I think so" she responded, not trying to take advantage of such a great mood

"Have you heard the news?"

"No, Malfoy. I've been in this bed for the past two weeks. What has gotten you in such a un-Lucius tone?"

Lucius frowned. "I'll the one go only because I am indeed in a good mood and because you do seem sick enough to talk to me in such tone. But if you haven't heard, my son is getting married to Lacey Rivers, who is in the family of one of the wealthiest pure bloods in the world. I would congratulate him, but he would kill me at sight."

Hermione pressed her face onto the pillow. He knew that this was something she didn't want to hear. He was doing it on purpose; he was glad that he had separated them 6 years ago.

"Get better soon, Granger. That was all I needed to tell you. It seems that everything is in order and I am not hearing any complaints from the guards telling me that you have been rebelling and since I am in such a terrific mood, I shall grant you to go out for 6 hours rather than just 4. As long as you have someone to accompany you and as long as you obey the other rules regarding whom you see or visit. Who knows Miss Granger, if you behave good in the future, I may let you go. It all depends on you. Hopefully by then Draco had had children with Lacey and he had forgotten all about you"

With that, Lucius left. Hermione wanted to make him pay for everything he did, especially after what he had just reminded her about.

She groaned as she rolled over, wondering if he was in the same position that she was as the moment.

..xx..

He finally decided to do something the next day. Draco had gotten up from his bed feeling a bit lightheaded and slowly grabbing his robe before walking out of his room.

"How is Master Malfoy?" the house elf asked.

He smiled "Well, is there any calls or mail for me?"  
"Yes, in the main resting room. Follow Dersle" the house elf said.

When Draco arrived at his resting room, he looked shocked. His room was covered with wall to wall letters and messaged.  
He walked over to where the phone was and picked up the paper where it had written all his missed called, and who is was from. The paper dropped, unraveling over 100 numbers written on it. Most of it was work and business, many from his friends and plenty from Lacey, and a couple from Blaise. At the moment, he felt like talking to someone that should know because of his absence. Before he could even pick up the phone, it rang.

"Draco Malfoy" He answered very formally.

"FINALLY!" The voice from the other line yelled. "It's about time! Everyone thought you died. Some people even thought you fled and you were never coming back. Where have you been and WHY did you not tell anyone that you were engaged. I need answers now."

"WHAT!" Draco yelled on the phone. "What do you mean I didn't tell anyone that I was engaged?"

"You could've told me. I'm practically your brother. Or is it that you cannot trust me?"  
"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I had to find out that you were engaged from a reported that began to ask me questions the second I got out of the car with Claire after our honeymoon."

"I didn't announce anything. I haven't been anywhere in the past two weeks. In fact, I just came downstairs for the first time in two weeks." He said in the matter-of-factly tone.

"You might want to check your junk mail then." Blaise said.

Draco walked over to look at the mail that was being sorted out by date by 15 house elves. He walked over to the magazines and saw his face on almost all of them. He picked it up and read the cover.

_Not Single after ALL! In fact, he's ENGAGED!_

_Continue on page 45_

He grabbed another magazine.

_Draco and Lacey...Malfoy? Are Draco and lacey hiding something from the public?_

_Continued on page 94_

He was beginning to get a bit angry. He couldn't believe that Lacey had announced their relationship, let alone their engagement to the public without him. He grabbed the other magazines and tabloids.

He opened one of them.

_Yes, it is all true. Yesterday, it was confirmed that not only is Draco Malfoy not single, but he is dating Miss Rivers AND they are soon to get married. Lacey Rivers is a model for many brands such as Wucci, Dilor, (_A/N: Gucci and Dior. I'm improvising. Hee) _and many other well known brands. Months ago, when Mr. Malfoy was asked whether he and Lacey were in a relationship, he denied all of it and said that they were both friends. Draco Malfoy is known for his very successful businesses, accomplishments and his famous last name. Son of Lucius Malfoy, is getting married to Lacey Rivers. The date is unknown and also a tremendous disappoint to all ladies out there. No one ever thought that Draco was going to move on, not after losing –_

Draco quickly shut the magazine and through it across the room.

"Draco!" Blaise screamed from the phone.

"Yeah, I was just reading."  
"I expected to be one of those immediate people you would tell. I feel offended.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I didn't expect any of this to happen. I was going to announce it with Lacey. But it seems that she already told everyone herself."

"Why were you out for two weeks in the first place?"

Draco continued to ramble "-I can't believe she did that. She should've at least waited. She didn't even know why I was bloody out for two weeks. None of this would've happened if I hadn't had the stupid encounter with that ghost"

"Wait, what?" Blaise asked confused with the last part. "What ghost? What Happened?"

He was going to tell Blaise about it eventually. He told him to come over by floo.

"Okay, I'll be there soon"

..xx...

Lacey turned pale as soon as she saw her face on the bulletin that read 'Congratulations to Draco and Lacey'

_Oh Merlin, _Lacey thought. She knew that she should've have confided in her make up stylist. Now they had found out her secret. She hoped, more like prayed that Draco had not seen it.

She ran over to the modeling agency. Everybody she passed congratulated her, telling her that she definitely fished out the best on in the entire ocean. Oh boy, if they knew how much she had to struggle to put up with it. She passed them and walked over to her make up stylist, grabbing the nearest stapler, filled with rage.

"Can I staple your mouth shut."

"Lacey, it wasn't me." He said, trying to get away from the furious model with the stapler.

"Then who was it because I told you in confidence"

"I don't know. Someone must've overheard or something. Lacey, I mean it!" He said as she cornered him with the stapler.

She felt her telephone ring. When she looked at it, she dropped the stapler. Everybody was staring at her.

"It's Draco"

..xx..

"Blaise!"

"Draco!" They yelled at each other before giving a brotherly hug to one another.

"So, what was that about? What were you talking about on the phone?"

Draco sat down on the large couch and looked at Blaise.

"So how was your honeymoon?" He said, hopefully trying to change the conversation.

"No. It's not going to work this time. Talk. Now, what happened the day of my wedding when they found you in the woods?"

"I saw her."

Blaise looked at him for a second. He knew that look anywhere. But he was confused. "You saw her. You saw _Hermione?"_ He asked him as if he was joking. But by the look on his face, he knew that he was serious about it.

"What!" Blaise said.  
"I'm not lying. I saw her."

"Mate, I think you're losing it."

"Blaise, you have to believe me. Remember the time what I would do when I looked at the pensieve?"

Blaise knew what would happen. Draco would go into some sort of trance, something similar to this one, but it would only last about 3 three days.

"I saw her, her ghost. And…" Draco went back into a trance.

Blaise snapped his fingers quickly, trying to get his attention.

"And what?"

"I kissed her"

..xx..

Ginny had to talk to Hermione. She wanted to know how she felt about the whole thing. She needed to talk to Draco as well, but when she called it was as if you were calling in to win a prize.

"Draco. CALL! NOW! We all want to know about you not telling us about your engagement or your disappearance."

She wanted to sneak away from Harry and call Hermione. She managed to when he decided to go take a shower. She walked over to the phone and called Hermione with the same number that she had called last time.

Hermione had the phone close to her. Since she was filled and covered with pillows no one would notice. The phone rang loudly.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" The sleeping guard yelled suddenly. The sound had startled him.

Hermione wasn't able to find the settings for the ringer for the phone yet. She quickly picked up and put her head under her pillow.

"Ginny?"  
"Hermione. Is it a bad time?"

Hermione had to laugh at that. "It's _always_ a bad time. How are you?"

"Fine."

"I heard the good news." Hermione said as if she read Ginny's mind. "Lucius Malfoy told me in person. He was very content about it too. He wasn't afraid to show it. He was glad that his son was marrying a pureblood and not me."

"Bastard"

"I know" Hermione whispered.

"Lacey seems jealous of you"

"Me? Why would she. I'm dead"

"Yeah, well she thinks that it's your fault that Draco cannot move on."

Hermione paused at the mention of his name.

"Something's wrong. I can't sense it. It has to do with Draco. C'mon spill it."

Hermione remained silent.

"Okay, I'll guess. You have a 6 year old son that belongs to Draco and you have him hidden because if he finds out, it'll be hell breaking loose and shocking discoveries."

Hermione chucked and silently tried to keep her laughter down.

"Ginny, I think you've been watching too many soap operas and reading too many romance novels."

"Okay, so talk. What is it that's making you stop at the sound of Draco's name?"

Hermione stayed quiet.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, DRACO, DRAC-"

"OKAY!" Hermione yelled out loud. Fortunately for her, the guard was in a deep sleep. "Hearing his name over and over taunts me. Urgh. Fine." Hermione took a deep breath before telling Ginny what happened before her kiss with Draco.

"And he found me. I panicked and told him I was a ghost. He believed it too. And they we k-. "The memories flooded back into her mind. His lips softly on his and his coarse fingers on her skin, she had lost herself in a trance.

"'MIONE!" Ginny yelled.

"Kissed."

Ginny remained quiet for a good 3 minutes before gasping, "It's either Draco was playing along –which I know he wasn't- or he is completely oblivious to the fact that you cannot kiss ghost."

..Xx...

Blaise knew his friend was losing it. It was true; he said it over in his head. You cannot kiss a ghost. But there isn't any explanation for what he just said. It seemed bizarre. If he said that he kissed her, then he must've kissed somebody that had a body.  
"Are you positive that if was her? Draco, you know that you cannot kiss a ghost. What if it was a girl that you hallucinated to be Hermione?"

"I was not hallucinating, Blaise. If I was, I wouldn't have heard her say what she had said.

"And what exactly did she say?"

..xx..

"You spoke to him too! Hermione, now what are you going to do? One day it is going to strike him that he cannot kiss a ghost."

"Ginny" Harry said from the other room, "Who are you talking to"

Ginny pulled the phone away "My mother, she says hello"

"Can I speak to her, she has a p-"  
"NO" Ginny said immediately as he came into the room. Harry raised an eyebrow as he stared at her.

"We're talking about a very personal matter."

Harry walked away and Ginny put the phone to her ear. "I'm sorry about that. Do you think we could possibly meet up somewhere, maybe tomorrow? We can talk a more about this."

"Okay. I have to go out for to get a couple of things, but disguise yourself."

"Okay"

..xx..

Blaise looked at Draco, his face was extremely serious. How could it be?

"So" Draco said, desperately trying to change to topic. "How are the newlyweds?"

Blaise smiled. "Perfect, well so far. We've only been married for 2 weeks. But I love her"

Draco felt happy for his friend. He turned to look at where the mail was being stacked, he saw a couple of owls bringing in more magazines and letters.

He shook his head. At the moment he was furious with Lacey. He just wanted to call the whole thing off. He grabbed his phone and decided to call her.

"Who are you calling" Blaise asked.  
"Lacey, it'll only take a minute."

"Draco, be easy on her"  
Draco rolled his eyes as he put the phone to his ear.

..xx..

"Hello?"

"It's been two weeks, and all you can say is hello?" Draco said. "Tell me, how has your two weeks been? Did you do anything new? Perhaps tell the entire Wizarding World about our engagement?"

"Draco…"  
"You knew that I wanted us to announce it together."

"I'm sorry. I told my make up artist" she glared at the man who quickly fled the scene. "-in confidence and he announced it."

"You had no right to say it to anyone. I did not expect to come downstairs from my bedroom to receive calls, letters and magazines telling me that I was finally going to marry you" He sighed. "For the moment the engagement is off. I'll meet with you later"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Good Bye" He didn't let her say anything else before hanging the phone up.

..xx..

Jump to a week.

Draco was quickly getting things back in order, he had not spoken to Lacey, but everyone around him congratulated him every time they saw him. They would pat him in the back or shake his hand. He would thank them and continue whatever it was he was doing.

Hermione and Ginny were meeting up secretly almost daily. They would have their casual talks and gossip about the world. This rose huge suspicion to Harry. When he asked Ginny where she was going, she would tense up and lie to him. When she spoke on the phone, she would lie and say it was her mother. He didn't believe any of it. He thought that Ginny might be cheating on her.

Despite everything that he was going through, Draco wasn't able to forget about Hermione's ghostly appearance. She would be in his thoughts, in his dreams and he felt himself Hallucinating when he would see some with light brown hair, hoping that it was her.

Lacey couldn't bare the fact that Draco was furious at her and that he actually called their engagement off. She almost strangled her make up stylist and yelled out obscenities for trusting him. He told her that he hadn't told anyone. It had been an intern that was wondering around and was shocked when she saw Lacey; she overheard what she told the make up stylist and quickly blabbed it out to Rita Skeeter.

Lacey looked at him, "I'm sorry" she said, now slightly embarrassed. "Why didn't you say anything in the first place?"  
"You were going to kill me when I spoke"

"I think we should fire that intern." She said as she grabbed the man's hand to lift him off the ground.

Once she walked out of the agency, she walked past a psychic shop. She couldn't help but stop. She hadn't seen it before. She walked in.

"Miss Rivers, We expected you to come!" A psychic said as she walked in.

"Did you just-"  
"Yes, we are a new shop. Come, come!"

Lacey walked over and look at the room. It was decorated with multiple colored fabrics. The room smelled of jasmine and rose and there were candles to illuminate the room.

"Have a seat. I'll tell you want you want to know"

Lacey looked at the psychic who grabbed her hands. "Okay"

"I want to know if Draco is going to speak to me soon"

"Yes, he is. In about an hour, he's going to call you to go to the manor."

Lacey sighed with relief. But there was something on her mind. The psychic picked it up quickly.

"Your future seems a little blurry" She started. Lacey looked frightened. "Oh no, dear, you're not going to die. But-." The psychic closed her eyes and held her hands tightly. Her mouth suddenly hung open, in shock.  
"What!" Lacey yelled.

The psychic opened her eyes and looked at Lacey, as if unsure to tell her something.

"This is too much information that I don't think I could withdrawal. All I'm going to tell you is… be prepared with the challenges that you're going to have with Mr. Malfoy. There is something, which is probably going to tear you two apart. You have to try to fight it if you want Draco to stay with you. And it might not go well with your marriage."

Lacey looked shocked. She didn't expect that. Well she said marriage, which means that they were going to get married. But what was going to ruin them? The only person that came between their relationships was Hermione Granger. If that is what the psychic was imposing, how was she going to ruin her future, if she is dead?

..Or was there something that the psychic was hiding from her.

"How much do I owe you?" Lacey asked the psychic. She smiled.

"Don't worry honey, it's free for you"

_**xx**_

**What did the psychic mean…? Is Harry accusing Ginny of cheating? Hmm. Pardon some of my grammar or spelling mistakes. It takes me time to read over and review it. Then when I think is perfect, I find out it wasn't. Also! When the photographer in the beginning yelled "give me(fill the blank)" and such, i actually copied that from the book "invisible monsters" by chuck palahniuk. I recommend it. its really good. **

**Well. Please review! I would put up another chapter by next weekend. Hopefully people have reviewed. One or two reviews are fine with me, though I would love more, but hey, at least I know people are reading. So thanks. This Chapter is titled "Lover I don't have to love" by Bright Eyes. Once again, thank you Alwayslove for review.  
**


	6. Lemon

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not the books, the movies, the characters, nothing. Not even the chapter of this title. Nuff said.

**Thanks so much for those who had reviewed the previous chapter. I dedicate this chapter to all of those who reviewed (folkslover1, AlwaysLove,  
HermionePotter52036, and Eternally Night) and All of those who had read the chapter. Thank you. Mmkay, on with the story.**

**Chapter 5**

** _Lemon_  
**

Just like the psychic had said, Draco had called her in about an hour asking her to go to the manor. She did not hesitate once before practically running there.

"Draco."

He put a hand up to stop her from talking. "I apologize for my behavior that other day when I talked to you. It was stupid of me to call off the engagement over a stupid little thing like that." He said as he put his hands in his pocket.

Lacey looked at him. He seemed very sincere. But, there was something about him. It was as if he was saying that, but his mind was wandering off to something else. Before her thought could go any further, he placed a kiss on her lips. Pressing harder as she slowly fell onto the soft couch that was in his study.

Draco thought he had lost it. After he apologized to Lacey, Hermione came into his mind. When he saw Lacey, he saw Hermione. He couldn't help but kiss her. Lacey wrapped her arms around him and pushed him closer to her. But it was Hermione that was on his mind, not Lacey.

..xx..

"Harry, I'll see you when you get home. I have to go meet up with a friend in about 5 minutes."  
Harry had been suspicious for a while. He had no clue where Ginny was going or what she was doing. He had to find out once and for all.  
"Okay, I'll grab my coat"

The three month pregnant red head turned her head quickly and looked at Harry. "You can't"

Harry raised an eye brow. He eyed Ginny suspiciously.

"Why can I not meet this friend of yours that you have been having so much contact with?"  
"Because, she's very shy and I'm kind of like…the only person she can talk to" Ginny said.

Ginny hated lying to Harry, but she swore to secrecy and she wasn't going to spill out the small fact that Hermione Granger was not dead.

"Did you hear about Draco and Lacey?"  
Harry knew that she was trying to get off topic, which made him even more suspicious.

"Yeah, about two weeks ago."

Ginny looked at her watch and noticed that she was late. She knew that Hermione would have to leave if she didn't get there on time.

Trying not to sound too desperate to get out of the conversation, Ginny looked at her watch and gasped.  
"Harry, I really have to go, my friend is busy."

She walked out through the door, leaving a confused man standing there.

..xx..

Hermione was sitting in the café that she had been going to for the past two weeks to talk to her only old friend that she managed to have contact with. She looked at her watch. 10 minutes had passed and no Ginny. She was going to wait for a few more minutes.

Ginny had looked around to see if Harry was following her. Once it all seemed clear, she quickly jogged towards the café. Just as she was entered, she saw the same person with the black wig and large trench coat all the way at the end table. Ginny walked over.

"I'm soo sorry. Harry was getting suspicious."

"It's okay." Hermione said as she smiled at her Ginny. She was beginning to show and they were even thinking about baby names without even knowing the sex of it.

They had regular conversations about everything. They would talk about Hogwarts or past memories. Ginny would tell Hermione often about what happened when she was supposedly "dead"

"Did you hear any news about Draco?" Hermione asked. She rarely spoke about Draco. But she had her moments when she would just ask about him out of the blue.

..xx..

Harry was frustrated and disappointed. How could she do that to him? Even worse, she was three months pregnant. Was the child even his? He needed someone to talk to at the moment. Ron was on a business trip and the only person that he could think of at the moment was Draco Malfoy.

..xx..

"Potter, I'm sort of in the middle of something" Draco said as Harry walked into the manor.

"I think Ginny is cheating on me" Harry said, ignoring what Draco had just said to him.

"Why so" Draco said as he fixed his shirt.

"I followed her to where she was going and I saw her enter a café. She met up with someone that she had been meeting up with and having secret conversations with for about two weeks now. I followed her today and when I looked through the window, she walked all the way to the back and hugged someone; they were wearing a large trench coat." He sighed. "I think she's having an affair."

"Maybe it's just a friend."

"Why would she lie about it?"

"Perhaps it's a friend that she doesn-, yeah, she might be having an affair" Draco said. Harry put his head on his hand.

"Draco, you're not being very helpful by saying that." Lacey interrupted. "Harry, you don't know, maybe it was a girl wearing a trench coat."

"I have a plan" Draco said out of no where.

"At the moment, I'll go for anything" Harry answered desperately.

"Ask Ron" Draco said.

Lacey and Harry stared at him.

"Yeah, I mean, he is after all her brother."

"How is that going to solve anything?" Harry asked Draco coldly.

Lacey looked at Harry. "I have a better idea. Do you know where they were?"

"They were at the Green Leaf Café." He said.

"We should go and see if they are still there, maybe catch them in the act"

"How can you be so sure that they'll still be there?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. But we can just go and check, if not, you just have to confront her about it, Harry"

Harry stood up and looked at Draco and Lacey. "Sounds Good"

..xx..

Hermione opened her eyes as she saw Draco lying besides her. His grey eyes soon opened and stared back at her as a smiled began to creep up on his face.  
"My Hermione, how are you this fabulous morning?" He said in a cheery tone.

She smiled. It had answered his answer.

The night before was something unforgettable for the both of them. She had been scared at first, but as he whispered sweet things to her, he had made her feel more comfortable. Now there they were, with clothes scattered all on the floor and him placing kisses on her neck.

She had feared to say the words that had bottled up inside her. She decided not to ruin the moment so she didn't say anything.

"Care to have a rerun of it?" Draco said as he slid closer to her.

"Draco, not now" She said giggling.

He had kissed her passionately before pinning her under his body and continuing their little escapade.

..xx..

Ginny stared at Hermione.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking" Ginny said. "When do you plan to tell the others that you're alive?"

Hermione shrugged. "When the time is right, I guess".

Ginny soon stared at Hermione, had turned bleach pale.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Oh no" Hermione whispered.

"'Mione" Ginny asked, now wondering why she was acting so strange. She turned to look at what Hermione was staring at. Her mouth opened wide as she saw Harry, Draco and Lacey walk into the café.

Hermione was stuck. She had no where to turn. They were at the back and the second exit happened to besides Draco.  
"He probably followed me." Ginny said as she put her hand over his face.

The people that were quietly sitting down had stood up and flooded around the three celebrities.

"Ginny let's get out of here…now!" Hermione said as she put her hat and sunglasses and grabbed Ginny to run out of the crowd.

"GINNY!" Harry yelled as he saw her run out with the unknown person in the trench coat.

Draco quickly got out of the crowd and blocked the exit. Hermione felt her body press collide against someone else's. Ginny bumped onto Hermione's back as they looked up.

"Draco?" Ginny said as she saw Hermione tense up. "What is going on?"

Draco grabbed the person in the trench coat and without looking who it was, pulled the person over and looked at Ginny.  
"Who is this?"

Ginny was livid and looked at Harry. "You can't trust me! SO you bring Lacey and Draco to prove that I'm being 'infidel'!" She said angrily.

"Who is this then!" Draco said as he pulled the person in the trench coat. When they pulled off the sunglasses and the hat, and they soon saw a hideous girl.

Ginny looked confused until she saw Hermione walking out passed the crowd that were watching the scene.

"She's my friend. I told you she was self conscious about her appearance."

Draco, Lacey and Harry felt stupid and embarrassed.

"Ginny, I'm so-."

"No Harry, just stay here and leave me alone for a while" Ginny stalked out and looked for Hermione.

She had found her behind an old building.

"That. Was. Terrifying" Hermione said, gasping for air after each word.  
"Can you believe him? He thinks I was cheating on him. He probably even thinks that the child isn't even his."

Hermione felt that she was the blame that Harry was acting like this. At least he cared, but he didn't want Ginny to have any problems with her marriage.  
"Ginny, I'm causing this. I don't think it such a good idea to meet up if it's going to cause problems between you and Harry."

"No, don't worry. It's not your fault. Harry is just being a compete moron." Ginny looked at Hermione. "What about you? I don't know who you could manage to get out of that one!" Ginny said amazed.

"I asked the girl that was behind me to just go under the trench coat as I got out. She did it just to get a bit closer to Draco."  
"She didn't recognize you?"  
"No, because of the wig"

"I'm impressed!" Ginny said as she smiled.

"Now, I think you should go talk to Harry."

"I know, but he's being foolish. I'll talk to him later"

"I think I should go." Hermione said as she looked in her small bag and grabbed an extra pair of sunglasses.

"I think we have to have a new location for our meetings"

"Are you sure? We should just stop now. I don't want to cause any more trouble."  
"No I –."

Ginny was suddenly cut off by the sound of Harry's voice. Hermione stood there like a deer caught in headlights. She noticed she wasn't wearing anything to cover herself. She still had the sunglasses on her hand, and the wig was out of place.

By the look of Harry's face, he was terrified. Was he seeing who he thought is was?

"Hermione!" Harry screamed with his eyes wide. Even with the job that he had. Voldemort wasn't nearing at terrifying as what he was seeing; His wife and his dead best friend talking, having a conversation as if they had been doing that for years.

Hermione was stuck. There were no words to explain what was happening. First was her encounter with Draco, now her encounter with Harry. She expected him to faint in the next 5 minutes. But, unfortunately for her, he didn't. Instead he stood there and stared at her. She didn't say anything, but it was giving her the creeps the way that he was looking at her. She motioned Ginny with her eyes to do something.

"Harry?"

He stood as still as stone.

"I think he's to shocked to hear" Ginny said. She put her hands over his eyes, but they still remained the frozen expression that he had been having.

"Is he alright?"

"He probably shocked."

"I think I should go" Hermione said.  
"Should I just say that he was imagining it?"

"No" Harry said, as he still stared at Hermione. "'Mione, Is that really you?"

..xx..

"Where's Harry?" Lacey asked.  
"Where's Waldo?" Draco said as he opened the door for Lacey. "How should I know? He stormed out after Ginny."

They headed out the way that Harry ran out. They walked slowly, thinking that Harry and Ginny might want a moment alone, even though they didn't know where he was.

..xx..

"HARRY! GINNY!" The voices had called out.

Harry ripped his eyes off of Hermione and turned around.

Hermione tensed up once again in fear.

Harry turned to look back at Hermione and then at Ginny. "C'mon."

He grabbed both Hermione and Ginny as he quickly gave them some floo that he had in his pocket.  
"Go to the house, Ginny." He was meaning to say it to both of them, but it felt surreal. He was denying that Hermione was there, even though he had touched her hand.

"She left" Harry said, trying to hide the expression that was plastered in his face.

"Where?" Lacey asked concerned.

"Home. We talked and…well, we talked" He lied. He knew that there was going to be a whole lot of explaining and yelling once he arrived at his house. "I should be heading there."

"Are you going to work?"  
"Not right now" He said.

Lacey noticed his face was pale. "Are you alright? Looks like you've just seen a ghost"

Oh boy, if they knew.

..xx..

Jump to Hermione and Ginny at Harry's house.

Hermione was pacing and shaking. She didn't know what to do. Harry had found out and her cover had been blown. Even worse…she wasn't sure if he was going to tell Ron. Would he? She wondered if he had told Draco about it. That would be the end of her, this time for real. Lucius would kill her.

Ginny began biting her nails, which was something she did only when she didn't know what to do. She looked at her friend pacing furiously, practically leaving marks on the floor.

"Hermione calm down"

"I don't know. What if he told him?"

"I doubt it. He's not even sure if you're just something he just saw."

"I think I should go"

Ginny stood up.  
"NOnonononono. You are NOT going to leave me with all the explaining. I think its time that you actually told someone besides me."

"But Ginny, I'll be killed. If everybody I know finds out, they would begin to talk. Then I know that Draco would get suspicious and I know that he gets curious easily. Not only that, but I know that he can manipulate people's minds. He's going to manage to get it out of somebody."

"True, but you don't know that!"

"Yes I do. That's why I just said it!"

"No, Hermione Granger, you are staying here until he gets here."

"I am not"

"You are too"

"NO"  
"YES"  
"NO!"  
"Yes"  
"NO!"

"DAMNIT HERMIONE! Do NOT! I mean do _NOT_ argue with a pregnant woman with uncontrollable mood swings. I will hurt you"

"I'm leaving" Hermione said as she grabbed her things and headed towards the door.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione ignored her friend's attempts to get her to stay. She walked over to the fireplace. Before she could yell out the address, Harry Potter stepped out of the fireplace.

**xx**

**MWhahaha. Cliffy! **

**Well sorta. I had to make this one short because of the cliff hanger and because this chapter was just a filler. I hope all of you like it. I was debating all week whether or not someone should find out. And who was going to find out. So I made Harry. Keep reading. It gets interesting! And once again, thank you all for reading and those who reviewed. You guys are the reason that I continue to write this story. Next Chapter will be more lengthy and more interesting. Once again, this was a filler and with a lot of diolouge. (sp?). "Lemon" by Katy Rose. I thought was a good song to go with this chapter, so it's the title.  
**


	7. You Are the One

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. not the books, characters, or the title. Just the plot and storyline...some what. **

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews, I wasn't able to put up a chapter last week because I was not home the entire weekend. MiaGranger28, I think that I will put the flashbacks in italics. I usually do do that, but I wanted to see how the "jump to" format would go, but I didn't work, so ill just put everything that is in a flashback in italics. Thanks everyone who is reading. Just review after por favor.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_**You Are the One**_

Harry got the courage to begin to talk, he felt a shiver go up his spine, but he tried ignoring it as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, what is going on?"

Ginny had decided to go to the other room and rest while Hermione and Harry talked in the living room.

Hermione sighed. "As you know, I did not really die. It was all a set up."

"What? But the funeral..."

"Was a set up, there was no body in the casket"

"And the pictures of the body"

"We're also part of the set up"

"Why?" He remained calm, he looked at his old friend, she seemed so beautiful, yet so lost.

"Lucius Malfoy found out about me and Draco. He threatened me and said that either I keep myself far from his son, or I watch the ones I love get hurt. I've been meeting up secretly with Ginny because she was the only person besides the guards and Lucius know that I'm alive. She swore not to tell anyone. But today, it got all complicated. I'm sorry if I caused any problems between you and Ginny"

"No, it's my fault. I didn't know"

Harry couldn't do anything but hug his friend, who he had thought was dead for the past 6 years.

"Harry, don't tell anyone, okay? Not even Ron or anyone, **_especially _**Draco" she said. "Or else, he would try to go after Lucius, and Lucius would probably kill me."

"'Mione, I wont say a word" he smiled. "I'm just happy to know that you're alive. It's a bit shocking to find out like this, but I'm happy."

**xx**

_Draco looked in the small box that he had in his house. It had been 2 months since she died. He didn't allow the tears to fall, but they made his eyesight blurry. He opened the small box that contained another box, this one was made out of a silky material and it was green. He opened the box, the diamond ring shining back at him; the words engraved on the ring said 'Hermione Malfoy'. His heart hurt. He was going to propose to her when he felt the time was right, now time couldn't have been any worst. He took the ring and held it up to his heart. Once he recomposed himself, he put the ring back in the box and put the box inside the other box and placed it on the shelf in his closet._

**xx**_  
_

Lacey and Draco went back to the manor. He went to get himself something to drink while Lacey sat on the couch, still wondering what was the psychic talking about when she said that something might tear them apart. When Draco walked back into the room, Lacey pulled him into a kiss that seemed as if she was claiming Draco. When she pulled away, she looked at him in the eyes.  
"You love me right?" She questioned

"Yes I do. Why on earth would I marry you if I didn't love you?" Draco asked, even doubting himself.

"Do you think that anything could separate us?"

"Why do you ask?" Draco asked curiously. Of course there is something that could separate them. There is always something or someone that can tear all the progress that Draco had made in the past 6 years and leave him floored once again.

"I'm just asking"

"Yeah, well nothing can tear us apart now, Lace'" He responded, the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. He ignored it as he wrapped his arms around her.

**xx**

"I should get going" Hermione said. "They might suspect something." Hermione said as she gathered her belongs once again and went over to the fireplace. "If I come visit, I would probably just come here, now that both of you know" She smiled. Now two people knew the truth. Two people that she truly loved and cared for. Hermione went over and said goodbye to Ginny and hugged Harry once again before walking into the fireplace and yelling out the address of the place she dreaded the most.

**xx**

Hermione soon was a regular guest at the Potter manor. She had gone plenty of times for the next two months. They had kept her updated about her other friends and Hermione was there everyday to see Ginny's stomach grow. She smiled as they still tried to give the unborn child a name. They found out that she was going to have a baby girl. They all had yet to decide a name. Hermione gave Lucy Rose, which was the name that all three liked, but they were still decisive about it.

"Our daughter is going to have the name for the rest of her life, she is going to hate us if we call her _Apple Beth Potter_, Harry" Ginny yelled.

"What about Hanna Beth Potter?" Hermione said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Harry, she's not even the parent, and she has better names than we do" Ginny yelled at Harry.

Hermione smiled sadly. Ginny had realized her mistake soon after she had said it. She knew that Hermione began wondering how it would've been like if she and Draco thought about names for their own child. How she would be arguing with Draco saying that her son or daughter would not be named that.

Ginny tried to change subject. "Why don't we watch the television?" Ginny had been fascinated when she discovered the television. She turned on the television and the first thing that came out was a headline tore Hermione inside.

**_"AM I HEARING CORRECTLY?"_** The reporter for WE! Yelled on the television. "This is Natasha Brugnett reporting for Wizarding Entertainment and I'm here standing with Miss Lacey Rivers and Draco Malfoy who had just announced that they plan to get married this coming Saturday. Tell my Lacey and Draco, are you two excited"

"Ecstatic, really" Lacey had put on a smile. Draco had his arm around her.

"And do you have everything planned for the big day which is in three days?"  
"Yes" Draco responded. "We had a couple of people working on the arrangements and everything is planned. "Its exclusive, a party of only 680 people"

"Are we invited" the reported said.

Draco laughed as he continued to talk to the reporter.

Hermione knew they were engaged, but she never thought the day would come. She sat still on the chair. Harry grabbed the phone and called Blaise

"Blaise did you receive…"  
"NO! And I just saw it on television. Draco's just full of surprises. Claire was shocked as well because Lacey hadn't mentioned anything to her"

"How could he not tell us, we're practically his family!" Blaise said very livid and annoyed.  
"It took everyone by a shocker. Especially Herm-." Harry caught his mistake.  
"What?"

"What?" Harry said nonchalantly.

"You said it took everybody a shock, especially Hermione?"  
"No I didn't. I said especially her…friend. Lacey's friend who is Ginny" Harry felt cold sweat run down the back of his neck, so much for being able to keep a secret _and_ lie.

Hermione had turned to look at Harry. Her head turned to look at his so sharply; she thought her head would rip off her neck. She glared at him and she knew that he could feel her eyes burning through his as she caught his mistake as well.

"We have to kidnap Draco and slap the insanity out of him"

"Right now?" Harry joked around.  
Blaise chuckled. "Yes right now"

Lacey had insisted to change the date of their wedding for some reason. The past two months she had talked about the wedding. It taunted him. It tortured him. It made him think of _her_. He had even pictured Hermione asking him questions about what color the flowers should be. He saw Hermione asking him whether they should have a 5 feet cake or 7 the feet cake. He decided to just drown it all out and go along with everything that she was saying. He nodded and didn't care the tiniest bit about prices, or anything about the wedding for that matter.

The reporter spent a couple of more minutes with them before stalking off to talk on her cell phone. They had decided to announce it in public, but soon after he had announced it, he had forgotten that he didn't tell any of his friends or their families. He was sure that they were going to kill him when they found out.

Draco wrapped his arm around Lacey's waist and pulled her towards the limo. He felt someone slightly tap him on the shoulder before going into the car. He turned around and the next thing he knew, he was being interrogated.

"Where the hell am I?" Draco demanded.

"Oh good, your awake" Blaise turned on the light. He walked over to his best friend and smiled. "Sorry if we scared you" immediately after he felt Blaise slap him in the back of his head. "Draco, remember that little speech that you had in _my _wedding? Where you said I was practically your brother, and your family?"

"Look, I know where this is going and I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner"

"Draco, we're your best friends. We should've been the first people you had told!" Harry yelled.

Draco put his hand up, surrendering. "What can I do to make it up to you?"  
"At least invite us to your wedding"

**Xx**

Hermione had felt numb as she walked back to the house she was being held in. The discovery had shocked her. She didn't want to hear anything about Draco or Lacey or the wedding or anything. She wanted to sleep. At the moment, she truly wished she was dead. She felt as if there was nothing to live for. Her parents had died a 2 years before due to a shooting. Her life couldn't get worse. The only think that made her happy was the thought of her visiting two of her oldest friends. But now, she had completely lost all her chances on being with the one she truly loved. He was going to be a married man in three days.

When Hermione had arrived to the house that she was being imprisoned in, she saw Lucius already there with a smile so genuine on his face that it had scared her.

"Hello Lucius"

"I bet you heard the terrific news" He said.

"No" she lied. She knew that he was going to tell her again whether or not she said yes, so she didn't even bother.

"This calls for a celebration Granger." He didn't even care whether or not she felt like celebrating or how she felt. He grabbed a glass of firewhiskey and gave the guards a glass.

"A toast to my son, who is not marry this filthy mudblood." They clinked glasses as Hermione just looked down at the small spider that was on the floor.

**xx**

Draco made it to the manor alive. The next two days were going to be long and dreadful. Lacey was already making plans to move into the manor. Since he had agreed to everything she said, he hadnt realized that she asked him to move in. He saw the objects rearranging themselves into the manor. Draco ignored as the house elves worked and put Lacey's belongs in her new household.

"Lace'" He said. "Did you know that they had kidnapped me?"  
"Yes, a couple of minutes after I realized you had gone missing" she smiled. She wrapped her arms around him. "Are you okay"

"I'm fine. They were just mad for not telling them."

"Yeah, Claire is upset with me. She doesn't want to talk to me."

"I'm sure she's coming to the wedding." Draco said as he walked into his room and began to remove his clothing.

"Just think."Lacey said as she brushed her hair and turned to look at Draco "Soon, we're going to be a family. There is going to be a little Draco Jr. running around and calling you daddy and calling me mummy. Soon our lives are going to be perfect." Lacey said with an extremely cheerful voice.

Draco gave her the fakest smile ever. Even the house elves could tell it was fake.

"I'm going to bed." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and took off the remainder of his clothing and only putting on a pair on pajama bottoms.

"_What would it be like if we had children?" Hermione asked him out of the blue.  
_

_ "They would be extremely gorgeous and look like their ever so dashing father." Draco said cockily. He wrapped his arms around her. He saw her lying next to him; it had been their 4 month anniversary._

"_They would be pretty cute"_

"_What do you mean _pretty cute?_ They would be so damn beautiful, people would envy our children."_

"_Remember these are our hypothetical children."_

_He gave her a sexy smirk. "Maybe we can make it a reality?"  
"Draco, I'm 18... do not even think about it."_

_He kissed her on her lips and cradled her in his arms.  
"Who knows, maybe it could happen."_

He opened his eyes as he looked around. 'No Draco. You are going to get married to Lacey, who you love and care about. You don't care or love Hermio'...He couldn't finish his sentence. Who was it to blame for the entire thing. It would be his fault for cheating on her. But it would be her fault because she ran away. But she wouldn't have run away if he hadn't cheated on her.

It was his fault, all of it. He did everything first. He was the one who cheated on her, he was the one who kissed her and told her that he liked her, and he was the one who started the entire thing. But it wasn't his fault that she was so cute. No, it was his fault, everything. The only thing that wasn't his fault was that he loved her because she loved him too. But it was his fault for not saying it back. He had always wondered what would've happened if he had said it back. What if he had told her that he loved her and what if he had never cheated on her? Would she be the one sleeping besides him, getting excited about children? Would she be the one that everyone saw besides him? One thing was for sure, he would never, ever think it was a mistake to be with Hermione. She had changed him. She made him what he was now. He decided to close his eyes and try to sleep.

**..Xx...**

Draco had Lacey by his side. She was looking away as he wandered the streets with his new wife. She stopped half way and went into the store without any explanation. Draco just sat down on the bench. There was a woman there and she was reading a newspaper. Draco was trying to read the headline. He couldn't believe what it said:

_**HERMIONE GRANGER FOUND ALIVE!**_

_Continued on page _3

Draco was shocked. He looked at the woman who was sitting next to him. It was her. Hermione, her hair was in loose curls and she was just casually sitting there reading the newspaper. She looked at him and without a breath, was on top of him, kissing him forcefully. When he pulled away she was gone, he picked up the paper she was reading and began reading the inside.

_**Yes! It is true. Hermione Granger was found earlier this morning at…**_

The words began to blur and Draco felt someone kissing his neck and then whisper something in his ear. "You haven't given up easily have you?" She kissed him on his ear and walked away. When he spoke up, she walked away and Lacey came back.

**xx**

Draco woke up in sweat. He looked around and it was dark, the only think lighting the room was the small candle on the nightstand. He had goosebumps on his arms and chills ran threw his spine. He kisses were still on his lips and on his neck and her words had been embedded into his mind. _You haven't given up that easily have you?_

What was that suppose to mean?

He couldn't sleep. The dream was repeating over and over in his mind and it didn't seem like it wanted to stop anytime soon.

The next morning came and everybody was beginning to get everything ready. Lacey wanted it to be perfect and she was not going to let anything ruin it, not even Draco and his depressing mood that he gets every once and while.

"Draco!" She slapped his arm. "C'mon. This is your wedding too. You have to contribute in something"

"I'm paying aren't I?"

Lacey was not laughing. She folded her arms and glared at him. He rolled his eyes and got up from his chair. "Okay, what do you want?"

**xx**

"Are you going?"

"No. Not this time. Since its Draco's wedding, I know that they are not going to let me go."

"I bet Lucius is going to keep you there until Draco and Lacey have a kid so that you cannot ruin anything. Can't you just kill him? I mean yesterday he teased you. You should've stabbed him in the throat with an earring or something" Ginny said. "I would've bit him so hard, he would bleed"

Hermione laughed at the consistent mood swings that Ginny had. She grabbed her cup of tea and before she could drink out of it, she froze as she heard his voice come out of the living room.

"HARRY! GINNY!"  
"Oh no" Ginny whispered.  
"I don't think this is a coincidence" Hermione whispered.

She soon heard footsteps come towards the kitchen. Hermione jumped out of her seat and ran to the nearest exit.

"Crap" she yelled as she realized there was no way out. She hid in one of the cabinets where she some how managed to fit.

"Ginny? Where's Harry?" Draco asked.

"He's upstairs. Please, next time you come here, you can at least tell us in advance."

"Harry knows I was coming"

"I'll just sit here and wait for Harry down here." He looked down at the table and stared at Ginny confusingly. "Do you have a guest over, seems like you were having a cup of tea with someone"

"No, i just because I get extremely thirsty" Ginny said trying to cover her lie.

"I'll have this, if you don't mind"

"Not at all" Ginny said politely.

Draco sipped on the tea and made a bitter face. "It's missing some sugar"

Hermione felt the sugar pot by her foot.

"Shoot" She whispered…a little too loud.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Ginny asked. _Hermione…_ Ginny thought.

"Nothing."

"I'll get you the sugar pot." Ginny insisted.  
"No, Ginny, I'll get it."

"No its fine"

"Ginny… you're not making this any easier for you. Just tell me where is"

He walked over to where Hermione was hiding. Ginny felt her hands shake as she sipped her tea.

"MALFOY ARE YOU DOWN THERE!" Harry yelled.

Before he could open it, Harry arrived.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"What are you boys up to?"

"We're going to get our suits."

"Okay" Ginny said, sighing with relief once Harry kissed her on her cheek and walked with Draco out the door.

Hermione heard the door slam shut as she got out of the small cabinet.

"I wish I could fit in there like you" Ginny teased.

"That is not funny. It's like fate wants to get me killed"

"Or maybe it just wants you and Draco together."

"Or fate just wants to get me killed" Hermione said, not wanting to drink her tea.

"So are you going to their wedding?"  
Hermione shrugged. She wanted to go for some reason, but she definitely did not want to see the ceremony. It would shatter her to pieces.  
"You should go. Make a ghostly appearance, make some people faint, and get him to think he's delusional and going crazy for marrying that jealous that conceited air head of a person." Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

"You really don't like Lacey Rivers, don't you?"

"Loathe her" Ginny said laughing.

**Xx**

Lacey was with Claire at a boutique, looking for her gown. With a bit of magic, they had made the perfect dress for Lacey. Claire, although she was a bit upset with Lacey for not telling her sooner about her wedding, decided to go along.

"Miss Rivers, Congratulations!" The sales clerk said.

Lacey had heard it everywhere she went.

"On behalf of all of us here, we want to give you your dress as a gift. Mr. Malfoy is not going to be able to take his eyes off of you"

Lacey smiled and appreciated it. She gave the clerk a small kiss on her cheek and thanked her and walked out of the store.

"Well aren't you lucky, Mrs. Malfoy?" Claire said as she elbowed her.

Lacey wanted to feel lucky, but she had a gut feeling that made her unhappy about the wedding. After what that psychic said at the shop, she knew that something was going to happen and that Lacey was going to have to fight to keep Draco. She tried to make lists of what might separate them. But it was Hermione that stuck to her mind. How would she ruin everything if she was dead, she could never do anything to separate her from Draco. Unless. No. it was foolish to think that. It was impossible; all of the pictures, and the confirmation from the Ministry of Magic, and besides Draco had seen her die. She couldn't help but feel that something was wrong about the whole ordeal. Something wasn't right and every time she saw the look in Draco's eyes when she knew that he was thinking about her, she would think…

What if Hermione Granger was alive?

**xx**

Hermione had thought about what Ginny told her. Maybe she should go to the wedding. Get a fright out of him, just for revenge. It may have sounded evil, but Hermione was jealous. Although that is what she had wanted; for Draco to move on because she knew that he couldn't be with her. She wanted him to be happy. But her problem was very obvious.

She just couldn't let go.

I'm going' she thought. With that she went into the café where the guard was waiting for her.

* * *

**Yes. Another filler.short. sweet. to a point. BUT brings up a lot of questions. What will happen in the wedding? (Some fainting I predict!). What is Draco's dream telling him? What about the fact that Lacey thinks that Hermione is alive? Will she discover… okay enough with the questions.**

**But anyway, please as you see there is a little button on the bottom left of your screen, says 'submit review'. It's getting a bit lonely and it wants someone to push it. You can do it anonymously. Any review –good or bad- is good for me. The title is after song "You are the one" by HIM.**

** -nicole**


	8. Mad About You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the books, the movies, Jk Rowling or the characters. I do not own the title of this chapter either. Enough Said.**

**I would like to thank everyone that had reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. This chapter is going to answer your question, MiaGranger28. Thank you everyone that is reading as well. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**

_**Mad About You**_

Hermione walked to the café where the guard was waiting for her. She knew that he would be mad if she arrived late. When she barged in she noticed that he was talking to a girl in a table in the far right.

"You're late!" The guard scowled in a whisper.

Hermione rolled her eyes as the guard said goodbye to the girl he was talking to. Fortunately for the Hermione, the guard that was in charge of following her and taking care of her while they were out of the house was on her side. He had actually let her go out of his way because I wanted to meet girls without them thinking that she was his sister or his girlfriend. He just told her to be there at a certain time so that she could go back to the house with him. Lucius did not suspect a thing. Since the guard was much recommended, he knew that he would watch Hermione like a hawk…little did he know.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" He said sly smirk that made her smile brightly at him and glare at Hermione.

"Sorry to ruin your fun." Hermione said as they walked out of the café.

"Whatever, let just get back before that twit begins to get suspicious." The guard respected Lucius, but didn't like him. He thought that it was ridiculous what he was doing to Hermione. Just because his son fell in love with a Muggleborn witch he had "killed her" and made his son's life hell just to protect their precious name. He would never tell Lucius any of this because of he was paid a fortune just to walk and 'follow' Hermione everywhere.

"How was your day?" He asked her.

"I went around shopping. Nothing interesting" She lied. He nodded as they were walking back. He was only 1 or 2 years older than her and he was very cute, but Hermione didn't show any interest. They usually had a conversation as they walked back. It soon grew somewhat into a friendship.

"So tomorrow's the wedding…"

Hermione looked down. she did not want to be reminded.

"I doubt Lucius is going to let me go anywhere tomorrow, he's probably going to think that I am going to crash his wedding and tell the world that for the past 6 years I've been hidden, and run away with Draco"

The guard laughed. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Why did you mention it?"

"Well…"

Hermione stopped walking and looked at him. "What are you thinking about?"

He smiled. "You know I hate this whole thing. Why don't I help you get out so that you can go to the wedding?"

Hermione looked at him, with disbelief. "How would you do that?"

"Let just tell him that I want you to come over to my house because I think that your are planning to go to the wedding by breaking out"

"WHAT? Do you seriously want to get me killed?" Hermione yelled. She knew that if he told Lucius that he would kill her on the spot so that she wouldn't plan to do something ever.

"No. He won't do anything. I'll tell him that if you stay at my house, you won't be able to break out because I'm a better guard than those four that surround your room."

It was true. The four guards that protected her room may have been big, but they weren't very bright. At all.

"He'll say okay. And you stay over. I'll let you go, but do not get caught."

"Why are you doing this?"

The guard smiled. "You don't want to go?"

"Yeah but."

"But nothing, I'm giving you an opportunity. Take it or leave it, Granger."

Hermione didn't take a second to think it through. She was desperate to go and she was being given the chance to. "Okay. But are you sure that it is going to work?"

"I'm certain"

xx

When they arrived at the house the guard told Hermione to go to her room because he was going to call Lucius over. She did not argue and walked into her room.

Through the thin walls she could hear that Lucius was there. She heard him arguing with the guard.

"WHAT? I'LL KILL HER RIGHT HER AND RIGHT NOW!"

Hermione felt her face pale.

"NO!" the guard said calmly but loudly.

They were working on the compromise.

"YOU FOUR IDIOTS, YOU'RE WORTHLESS!" He seemed to have been yelling at the guards that were protecting her from getting out of the room. "Okay, Edward. You have a deal. But if you're wrong, I will make you suffer." Lucius threatened.

"You won't have to worry about a thing."

Hermione soon heard footsteps come towards the room. She acted as if she was sleeping.

"Granger" He yelled, whacking his stick hard against her leg. "Get up, you're leaving with Edward. Do not even think of trying to ruin my son's wedding. I will kill you in a heartbeat. Grab your things you're staying there."

Hermione acted as if she was confused, but she began to pack her things. She gave a glance towards her guard, whose name was apparently Edward. He was smirking.

xx

"It feels as if three months ago it was my wedding that you were being the maid of honor in. Now I'm in yours."

"That's because it has been Claire."

Claire was adjusting some things on Lacey's long white dress. She looked beautiful.

"Nervous?"  
"A little bit" _That _was a lie. She was so nervous; she was practically numb with fear. She hadn't eaten anything since she bought her dress. She felt everything that the psychic had told her rewind and repeat in her mind. She already knew that something bad was going to happen after they got married. She cursed her self for ever going into the psychic shop. At least she would get married and life happily until she found out. But now she was too nervous. She loved Draco and now she was going to fight to keep it that way.

xx

Draco was pacing as well. Blaise looked at him and knew what was going through his mind. He wasn't even going to mention it because he knew that he wasn't even going to get married just because _Hermione _was on his mind.

"Draco, stop moving" Blaise said as he had seen his friend pace for the 300th time.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed"

Draco had cold feet.

No. Actually, he had frozen feet. He was questioning it beyond belief. He quickly decided to make a note in his mind about the pros and cons of getting married. And then made another very quick note in his mind of what were the pros and cons of getting married to Lacey. He couldn't stop thinking about it. It was actually going to happen in about 10 minutes and 39 seconds. He had been looking at his clock frequently. He never thought that he would get so nervous about getting married in the first place.

"Draco, everyone gets nervous. And I know that this is a huge step for you. But she will be great for you. Once you have a family, you will be happy and who knows, maybe you can move on for good. I mean after all, Hermione is dea-"Big mistake.

Blaise stopped himself and turned to look away. It was a major oops to say what he almost said to Draco. Draco turned sharply to look at Blaise; his eyes were burning with anger and threat.

Blaise knew that he had to be careful with what he said to Draco. But he thought that now was a perfect time to tell him to move on.

"Draco, it's true. And it's time that you realized it. It's your wedding day for your own sake. You're getting married and to a woman who is not Hermione. You have to move on because she is not coming back. Not ever. As awful as this may sound, it is true. She is dead, and she is never coming back.

Draco swung at Blaise, but Blaise moved and caught his fist that was about to hit his face.

"Don't even try it Draco, because you know it's true too. Now you have to get out there and go marry Lacey because she is your fiancée and your future wife. She is the one that you are going to grow old with and have a family with. She is the one that is going to have your children and you do NOT want your children to see his father thinking about another woman when it's not even their mother that you are thinking about. Don't let the thought of Hermione ruin your marriage because you never have her."

Blaise released Draco's fist and walked out of the room. "I'll give you a few seconds to think. I'll see you in a couple of minutes"

Draco sat down. As much as he hated Blaise right now, he was right. He would never be able to have Hermione. He wouldn't want his family to suffer just because their father is suffering over an old girlfriend's death, even though she was part of his life. The dream that he had the other night had not left his thoughts. In fact it made him think more about her. What if. No it would be impossible because he had seen her die. He had some small hope that she was alive. But then again, this was going to destroy him and his future with Lacey. He was going to make a promise to himself.

From now on, Lacey was going to be his present and future. He was going to try his best to make it up to her. Everything, he was going to be a better husband than anyone he knows. He was going to make her feel that she was the only one that mattered, her and her only. He was going to smother her with gifts and love and everything she wanted. The sky was the limit. From now on, Hermione Granger was truly dead to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, they are waiting for you at the alter"

xx

Hermione had gotten there and she spotted Harry and Ginny, knowing that everyone else would spot her, she decided to call them.

"You're here!"

"Yeah, I'm near the exit at the far left"

Harry and Ginny quickly turned that way.

"Oh my Merlin! How did you get here? How did you even get to come? I expected that you would be in extreme lockdown."  
"My guard, named Edward is on my side. He made this plan to help to get me out of the house and come here."

"I bet he likes you" Ginny said as she playfully elbowed Hermione.

"I bet he does not." Hermione said defensively.

The two girls continued to talk as Harry made his way to Draco and Blaise. He had seen Ron there, who came back from his business trip.

"Yes. I heard when I was coming back. When did you guys find out?"

"Two days ago, Draco's a great friend" Blaise said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to stand this?"  
"I'm positive."

"I don't want you to get hurt. You know? This seems brutal to see. The one you love getting married to some other woman, and one that is jealous of you."

"I'll be fine. You do not have to worry about me. It too much to worry about. Right now you should worry about how is that life in you doing."

"It's going great. We're thinking of naming her Aubrey. This is extremely hard and frustrating"

Hermione smiled.

"Miss, are you going in?" Some man said to Hermione. "You look familiar. Are you famous?"

Hermione laughed. "No, but I get that a lot. But Ginny is."

Ginny look at Hermione. "Okay, so I guess I better go in. See you later"

Hermione smiled. "Bye"

The man looked her. "You look very much like Hermione Granger; she was Draco Malfoy's girlfriend who died about 5 or 6 years ago."

"That's very odd" Hermione said as she began to walk away.

Xx

_**HERMIONE GRANGER- FOUND DEAD**_

_Read more on page 4_

_Hermione looked at the newspaper that Lucius had showed her. She couldn't believe he was able to pull it off. He managed to make the world believe that she had died. _

_They had pictures of her with family and friends. He had told her that this was going to be her home until who knows when. She was going to have to listen and obey to all the rules and Lucius gave her or else they would kill her. She agreed. There was also a picture of Draco in the Newspaper. She decided to read into it. Her tears fell from her face as she began to cry for the umpteenth time. In the newspaper there was a picture of Draco, he was trying to cover his face from the camera. She noticed tears in his grey eyes. _

_**The Ministry of Magic had confirmed early today that it was the body of 18 year-old Hermione Jane Granger that was found in the woods. We are not able to show the pictures of the autopsy in the article due to explicit imagery. Hermione Granger was the smartest witch of the century with her high grades and over achievements. She was dating Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy fortune. At the moment, Draco Malfoy has no comment on the death of his girlfriend. The funeral was held this morning, closed casket in which all of her fellow classmates and friends were there. We have spoken to a couple of her old classmates who were devastated and surprised when they heard the news. They expected her to achieve great things. Her parents were muggle born and she was…**_

_The rest of the article was a short biography of her life. She turned to the obituaries and saw her picture. Her eyes were beginning to puff up and she could barely breathe. They had actually pulled off her being dead and everybody believed it. She crawled into the bed that was in the unfamiliar room. The room looked like a prison cell, one that she was probably going to spend the rest of her life in, or live in until she managed to kill Lucius. _

_She thought about Draco. He was a mess when he was in the funeral, how was he at the manor, after all the killer was indeed living with him. It was his fault in the first place. If he hadn't been cheating on her, she would've have never gotten kidnapped by Lucius and none of this would've ever happened. But at the moment, she wanted him there, telling her that everything was going to get better and that he was going to be is knight in shining armor. But that was all in the past now. Now she had lost everything she loved and she didn't know till when. _

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Draco leaned in and kissed Lacey.

Hermione cringed at the thought of Draco kissing a girl like Lacey. Hermione sighed. That was it. It was the like the end of an era, he was a married man.

Hermione had thought about something. She had been hiding behind a couple that didn't seem to notice that there was someone behind them. She saw that Draco was leaving and heading towards the exit of the reception. She decided to follow him. She was going to play with his mind. And enjoy what may be the last time she would ever see him.

Xx

Draco walked out of the reception and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe it. He was married. He was married to Lacey Rivers, who was now Lacey Malfoy. He had finally accomplished moving on from Hermione…kind of. He looked at his surroundings, the trees were softly moving with the breeze, letting the cool air gently slap him in the face. He felt like a new man. A married man too. He couldn't believe it. He smirked and sat down on a small broken tree as he enjoyed the couple of minutes he was going to have alone.

For once he wasn't thinking, just looking around. It seemed very pleasant and quiet. He was not thinking of anything. Not even Hermione.

Xx

Hermione had doubted doing what she was about to do a couple of times. She thought of backing down plenty of times. But she wanted to do this. She wanted to see him and make him think that he was going mad.

She quickly fixed the hair that was out of place and smiled at her appearance. She was wearing a beautiful Jade green dress that was knee length with high heels. Her hair was wavy and tamed it had less volume and made her hair seem very presentable. It was long and it past her shoulder blades and a clip on top of her head kept her hair from falling onto her eyes. Her make up was light and she was holding on to her small purse. She looked simply beautiful. She stopped as she saw him, doubting whether to go on with her plan. He was sitting on a tree trunk and seemed to be absorbing his surrounding. She was about to turn around and forget about it, when she got her confidence. This may be the last time she would see him. Why not make it worth while.

She walked over as he looked down at his shoes. She felt herself shaking, but soon controlled it when her old Hermione-self came in to control her emotions. When he looked up, she knew that there was no turning back.

Xx

Draco felt someone's presence when was looking at his shoes. He thought that perhaps it was one of his friends or someone to get him. At the moment, he did not want to be disturbed. Without looking he told them to go away. He thought that he had said it a little bit to low he looked up.

Fear rose in him. He felt goosebumps and felt his blood go cold. The goddess form was staring at him. A smirk was in her face. She looked so beautiful; he couldn't or wouldn't dare to look away.

Suddenly the emotions that he had been trying to hide for the past 3 hours had returned. It was torture. He was angry.

"What are you doing here? You only come when you please"

"Oh please Draco." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

His eyes remained frozen looking at her. "What do you want? You're like a ghost that just comes in the worst moments"

She smiled. Her smile turned his world upside down. He couldn't help but smile sadly back at her. She began to walk closer towards him.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered under his breath.

"Why thank you." She responded. "Congratulations."

Draco felt awkward. Not only because he felt as if he was dreaming, but Hermione was right there, congratulating him on getting married.

"You should be the one by my side." He said sadly.

"Don't say that" Hermione whispered, getting a little bit closer. "It happened. You're married to Lacey, you're going to start a family and live happily ever after"

She smelled like vanilla. Her smell intoxicated his lungs. He wanted to touch her. Could he? He did once. He felt everything spinning. No. He was not going to miss this chance.

"Why are you here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked him, knowing that he is already thinking that he is losing his mind. "Because, I…"

"No."

He was going mad. He knew it. She as right there and mocking it, it was her alright.

"Hermione…"

He thought back about that trance he had the other time he had seen her, when he had whispered her name in despair. It took her a while to finally answer, a bit too late.

It seemed bizarre for Draco. There she was and she was coming closer. He rubbed his eyes casually to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. She was still there, tormenting him.

And on the day of his wedding

She couldn't be anymore cruel.

He looked up and she was so close to him, he could wrap his arm around her.

"I wish that…"

Hermione cut him off, placing her finger on his lips. "No. Don't wish anything. You're married and I'm not even alive. You can't wish for anything because it will not come true."

She felt guilty, but she couldn't pull out now. She smiled as he looked at her carefully, storing every inch of her in his memory so that he could think of her later.

'NO!' Draco thought to himself. He hadn't even been married for 5 hours and he's already cheating on his spouse.

He touched her arm delicately as if one wrong move would make it fall off. Her skin felt soft and smooth. She noticed what he was doing and slightly pulled away.

"Once a cheater always a cheater"

"No."

"Then why are you even thinking of it?"

"Because."

"There is no possible answer for this question."

"Because this is you, and you are not like everyone else." He got up from the trunk so now he was looking down at her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Draco. No" Hermione knew some how that they were going to end up like that. Without any other thoughts or words, he pressed his lips against hers. She couldn't help but respond and kiss him back. They were soon pulled into a passionate kiss that was unexplainable. He roughly pulled away.

He could've sworn he felt her heart beat.

He was going mad from the beginning of the entire thing.

Hermione was there, taunting him. Making him suffer and purposely trying to ruin his life.

"I think you should leave" He said.

Hermione felt the kiss still burning her lips. She had missed it for a while. Even though they had kissed before, this brought her back 6 years. She had missed it and even though she had the power to cover up all her emotions, this made her weak and venerable to do anything. She pulled him into a kiss again and then tip toed to reach his ear. "You haven't given up that easily have you?" she said before kissing him once more.

He felt chills. It was exactly what she had said in his dream. It seemed surreal. It seemed as if she was breathing. Ghosts do not breathe.

Something was happening. Ghosts or dead people do not have a beat or pulse either. When his lips moved towards her neck, he felt a pulse.

Why was his mind playing horrible tricks on him? Especially one's like these.

xx

Hermione figured that there needed to be one more thing before finishing. She knew that she really shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. Something that she had kept bottled up was controlling her.

"I think you might need to open your eyes Draco"

Oh Merlin. Draco thought.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No". Hermione said.

"Then what" Draco said, her sweet voice was torturing him. She had pulled his grip away from her.

Hermione leaned against his ear. "Maybe…just maybe… I might not be dead."

* * *

**Well. well. well. I'll leave it at that. I'll leave it at that. For maybe one week. Maybe two. It's a mighty huge cliff hanger don't you think? Draco is married and he already cheated on his spouse. Do you think that Edward might have feelings towards Hermione? What will happen next? Cliffhanger! (Oh and excuse any grammar or speling mistakes please)**

**Song is "Mad about you" by Hooverphonic. It's a good song. The video is bizarre. Hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think by reviewing please. Oh and you have to keep reading to see when it finishes. (hint hint notsoon hint hint). **


	9. Good News and Bad News

**Wow. This is awesome. I'm so glad that I got more reviews. I'm so glad. Okay so everyone. This chapter is going to take a turn. Well…just read. Again thanks so much for reading and for reviewing. I really appreciate it. This chapter is going to explain a bit more about Edward so just keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own TOO things now. I own this storyline AND Edward. Ah sweet!**

* * *

**  
Chapter Eight**

**_Good News and Bad News_**

"Draco, are you awake?" Lacey asked him.

Draco had been awake for a couple of hours. He turned to look her way and smiled brightly before pulling her in for a kiss.

"It's our 6 month anniversary as a married couple." Lacey said as she pulled away from her husband. Things were good so far. They had not had any fights nor did they act strange towards each other. They were a happy newlywed couple. Well, on the outside.

Draco got up from his bed and decided to prepare his own coffee for a change. The house elves stared as Draco tried to place the pot on the coffee maker. He stared at the coffee pot and was brought back to that day, on the day of his wedding. He stared off into space as he put the coffee pot down and thought about her. From her features that changed so much to the sweet voice that didn't change at all. After that bizarre encounter, he did not remember much. He of course remembered that kiss. Everything about that soon became a blur and he had to patch some of it up to remember what had happened. He had remembered one thing. The thing that had stayed in his mind, the thing that repeated constantly in his mind every time he had the strength to think about her; "I might not be dead"

What the fuck was that?

He had wondered about it. And he hated what had happened afterwards:

_Draco stared at her blankly. "What was that?"_

_Before she even had the chance to breathe, a couple walked out of the reception and were walking toward them. Hermione frantically grabbed her wand and disappeared_

"_SOMEONE GET AN AMBULENCE" _

…So much for not fainting or forgetting the moment.

Draco had sworn once again to have his mind set completely to Lacey. All he would think about was Lacey and now. Not the past, not Hermione. He failed again. But he swore to have at least one thought a day. It was slowly working.

xx

Hermione sat on her bed and brushed her hair. She was still visiting Harry and Ginny and they all ready for the new member of the Potter family to come anytime soon.

Hermione was excited for them and confused about another person. Edward. He had given her a proposal so that she can leave that house that she lived in. The only problem was what he proposed; that Hermione should move in with him. She had gotten to know him better. They would hang out everyday for the past 6 months.

There was something about him that made Hermione shiver every time she saw him.

He was attractive. Of course he was, a girl that passed by him would just stare at him and immediately fancy him. He had light brown hair and he was 6 '1. His eyes were blue green and he was beautiful. He was also a gentleman and knew how to treat a woman. Even though he had gotten numbers from a variety of girls, for some reason he would not call any of them. When Hermione asked him why, he responded with "I already had someone in mind. And they are not any of those girls." Hermione had thought about it and considered if for a while. He had asked her to give him an answer when they met up at the café that they been to for so many months. She agreed, but she was still decisive. Why did he want her to move in with him? They weren't even anything, Just friends. And he obviously knew about the problem that Hermione was having with Draco and Lucius.

Hermione had gotten ready and she smiled at her appearance in the mirror. She wondered if it was something right to do. Even though he was nice and charming, she still loved Draco. But then again, he was married. She had not heard anything about him since the wedding. That was because she never wanted to ask and because she had told her two friends to not give her any news about him. It was already bad to think about him. Especially now, that he was married.

She grabbed her purse and waited for Edward to come so that they would let her out of the room. Maybe he would allow her more freedom other than just a small room and the bathroom. Perhaps he would let her go where ever. She was considering it.

"Are you ready to go?" A voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes. Now please make them leave" Hermione complained.

Edward said something so that the guards would move and allow her to leave. He stuck out his arm so that Hermione would wrap hers around it. They walked out the door and walked to the café.

The awkward silence was deafening, but Hermione knew that he was desperately yelling at her to answer his question.

"So how was your day so far?" Edward said awkwardly as he put his hands into his pockets.

Hermione looked at him.

"I know, stupid question._ Speaking _of questions… do have an answer to mine?" He said, more awkward than the one before.

Hermione held her breath for a second thinking about all the good and bad that would come out of living with Edward. If he did like her, that he would be in a vulnerable position, therefore Hermione would have the opportunity to escape and finally be free from all of Lucius Malfoy's commands. Maybe he would let her go himself.

She turned to look at him. "When will I become you're new housemate?"

Xx

Draco kissed Lacey on her forehead as he placed her breakfast on the bed. He smiled at the thought of him being a good husband. He did not want to brag, but he was doing a pretty darn good job at it. He was working at it day by day. Even though that daily thought of someone else would ruin all the process that he would make daily. It had been six months since their last encounter. He thought that he should just move on with it. But those words were already embedded into his mind, causing him to drift off here and there.

"Draco, I love you" Lacey said warmly at her husband.

He smiled and looked at her. "I love you too"

xx

Hermione watched as now 9 month old Ginny Potter knitted the 3rd hat in the day.

"So did you guys finally decide a name?"  
"Yes. Finally! She's due in about a week or two. We are planning to name her Alice Lillian Potter. Well what do you think?" Ginny said over enthusiastic.

Hermione smiled. "If you guys like it"

Ginny's smiley quickly turned into a frown and the tears were ready to burst from her eyes. "You hate the name." A small sob came out.  
"NO." Hermione said quickly trying to prevent her from crying. "No. I was just saying that you guys like it. Because I loved it, I love the name. You should definitely call her Alice Lillian. It's a beautiful name." Hermione chuckled nervously. "It's better than Apple."

Ginny soon began to laugh and began knitting again. "Yes. You are definitely right." She picked up her unfinished hat and looked at it for a second before knitting again. "So, how's _Edward_". Ginny said exaggerating his name.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He is fine"

Ginny put down her hat and looked at Hermione. It wasn't the answer she wanted and Hermione knew it. She rolled her eyes again.

"Stop rolling your eyes. You're going to stay like that one day."

"Even if you are one year younger than me, you sound like my mother" Hermione said.

"Ouch." Ginny said, acting as if she was hurt.

Hermione smiled. "I said yes"

Ginny eyed her suspiciously. "I knew it. You fancy him"

"I do not"

"Do too"

"NO" Hermione snapped.  
"Déjà vu of what happened a couple of months ago. I told you not to argue with a pregnant woman."

"Then stop being so bloody stubborn."

"But you must like him at least a little bit, I mean he is cute and you have to admit that. But don't tell Harry I told you that. He would probably get caught up in a huge wave of jealousy"

Hermione laughed. "Okay I do, a little bit. But nothing more and besides, why do you care so much? I could've sworn that since you had known that I was alive, you wanted me to tell Draco that I was alive."

"You said it, 'wanted'. That was in the past. He's a married man. You cannot do anything about it anymore. Is as if you had an open door and now it's locked and you can't get in."

Hermione smirked. "Not unless I have a key for the door to open."

Ginny glared at Hermione. "No. Do even try Hermione. I don't want anything bad to happen to you"

"Nothing will."

"Fine, just not now okay? I do not want to worry right now. Especially in my condition" She softly patted her stomach.

Hermione sighed. "Okay. I have to admit. I do like him." She admitted.

Ginny squealed. "Ha. I knew it. Ever girl that passes by him cannot help but stare. He wants you. Face it. He's the girl that he wants; why else would he be doing all these things for you?"

"Because maybe he could be nice"

"I think he wants something. You" Ginny said.

"OH shut up. Just go back to your knitting"

Xx

"Mr. Malfoy. There is a call for on line 2" The secretary said through the intercom.

"Thank you" Draco grabbed the phone and heard Blaise's voice.

"Hello Blaise"  
"You cannot believe what had just happened."

"What just happened" Draco said smirking.

"I cannot wait to tell everyone."

"Just spill it out already"

Blaise squealed like a little girl. "I'm going to be a father."

Draco soon smiled weakly, but kept his 'happy' tone. "Congratulations, how far is she"

"About a month and a half"

Draco had thought about him and Lacey having children. He remembered about what had happened that day at his wedding. She had told him to move on and start a family. And he was going to promise her that. But he thought that it might be too soon for children. Lacey and Draco could never compare with the amount of love that was between Blaise and Claire. He and Hermione could beat all of them combined.

"Draco, stop it. We're talking about me here."

"I'm sorry. I just space out for a second"

"I noticed."

"Anyway, congratulations mate."

"Thank you. I wanted to tell you first because I know YOU would probably do the same when it came to family and friends coming first than the media about important events in our lives.

Draco laughed because he knew what Blaise was referring to.  
"I know I get it. Now I have to get back to work. I'll stop by later"

"_I want you to come with me to the ball" Hermione asked Draco.  
"Are you sure about that? We're hiding this" Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His warmth made her get closer on top of the castle. Her smell intoxicated his mind and melted his heart. Even that bush on her head that she called hair managed to make him tingly inside. _

"_I know. But since we were both heads, we might as well go together. _

"_Hermione, we can't"_

"_I can. Are you embarrassed of me?"_

"_No. It's just that… I don't think its time that everyone found out about us"_

_Hermione pulled away, he always used excuses for not letting them go public. "Okay, good night"_

_She began to walk out. He sighed with frustration. There was something in that stubborn Gryffindor that he loved. He quickly put his hands in his pockets and stalked towards the way she had exited. Before she could walk out of the door, he had caught up with her and closed the door gently before staring at her. Her arms were crossed in front of her as she glared for him to get out of the way. _

"_No. You cannot glare at me. I'm your boyfriend" Draco said playfully glaring at her, but having a serious tone. _

"_You do not boss me around" Hermione said, pouting. _

"_You know. You look so sexy with you do that" Draco whispered softly in her ear. She couldn't help but try to keep her smile from creeping up to her face. _

"_No, you do not have a right to say I'm your girlfriend."_

"_Why not? Why do you always have to be so damn stubborn? We've been going out for about 6 months. I have a right to call you my girlfriend"_

"_But you can't in front of people" Hermione complained. _

_Draco noticed her shivering, he pulled her closer and she tried to push away. _

"_This is why I don't think its time for everyone to find out about us. You can't even stand when I talk to you, and how are you going to stand the entire school talking about us?"_

_Hermione stopped pushing him away and Draco smiled with triumph. He knew that he was right. He pulled her to the spot that they were at before and pulled her so that she was leaning against his chest and cuddling warmly. _

_By about half an hour Hermione gets up _

"_I think I should get going"_

"_No. Just stay." He took off his coat and put it on Hermione. _

_She smiled before lying down next to him and both of them drifting to sleep._

He hated this.

The random flashbacks were killing him inside. Anything triggered his mind. But the problem was that he didn't want to get rid of it. After all the flashback were the only thing that he had to remember her.

**xx**

By the time that Hermione had caught up with Edward, he began telling her his plan.

He was going to tell Lucius that the guards were doing a poor job and that the guards aren't doing such a good job at keeping Hermione from trying to escape.

"I'll tell him that under my watch, you wouldn't even be able to do anything."

"Sounds good, just, don't get me killed." Hermione said.

When they got back to the small house, the plan was placed in motion. He had called Lucius over and decided to negotiate. Hermione heard Lucius agree, under extreme conditions.

"I do not want you to keep a single eye off of her. I'll make my visits. But if I find out that you are on her side, you know the consequences."

Hermione saw Edward nod and soon saw Lucius turn to look at her.

"Granger, you're leaving, grab your things because you are leaving with Edward. You'll be staying with him from now on. It seems that here" He quickly eyes the guards of the household. "You are not under good watch. Since I confide in Edward and I know that he is better than any of these. I want you do go live with him. Get your things and get out" He said bitterly.

'Can he be any more oblivious' Hermione thought in her mind.

Hermione was about to reach for the want that the guard had. But Lucius snatched it.

"Don't even think about it. You are still not allowed to use your wand. Edward will be getting your things." With that said, Lucius left the house.

(Hours Later)

Hermione examined her surroundings, she had been here 6 months ago, but it seemed a bit different. It had a romantic vibe to it. Hermione thought about what Ginny had said earlier in the afternoon. She thought about it. What if he did like her?

That would be a problem because maybe he would blackmail her, or do something worse if she didn't respond to his feelings.

"Well this is your knew home." Edward said before facing her. His smile seemed to lit have up the room. Hermione took a better look at him. He was gorgeous alright. He turned his heel and told her to follow him to her new room.

The house was gigantic. He smiled as he turned to a door. "This is going to be your room. Don't worry, it has its own bathroom and everything, therefore, you wouldn't even have to leave the room to do anything."

"Does anyone else live here?" Hermione asked curiously. Maybe he had a girlfriend. Hopefully, or maybe by what he meant was that he had a wife."

"Nope. I live here alone. My parents passed it on to me after the passed away."

"Did you ever think of selling it and moving into a smaller house?"

He shook his head. "No. It had been passed down through many generations of my family. I cannot break tradition."

Hermione looked at him as he opened the door. The things began to arrange themselves in the room as he and Hermione sat down on the couch that was in the room.

"I hope you like it." Edward whispered to Hermione, who was playing with a thread hanging from her sweater.

She looked up and noticed the look in his eyes. "It's beautiful, and thank you for taking me out of there. It was beginning to bore me." She teased. But she was bored of that place. She had been there for 6 years. A change can do a person good.

"I'll allow you to leave when you please. As long as you know, don't do anything stupid to get us killed, and of course, no contact with anyone that you know; Potters, Weasleys, and especially Malfoy's and the one in particular. If you do, well. I would have to kill you" He said

"I know. I don't want to get killed, or get you killed."

"Okay. So that's it." He shifted uncomfortably on the large couch. He tried to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah."

Edward looked at Hermione once again, he was in a trance. "Yeah..." He said his voice huskier and he drifted off. He was slowly leaning in and Hermione didn't notice.

She didn't notice until she felt his lips on hers. Hermione pulled away and looked at him. He seemed embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I should get going"

His thoughts suddenly stopped as he felt Hermione pull him in into another kiss.

Xx

"You WHAT!" Ginny said the next day. "Am I hearing correctly?"

"It's so wrong." Hermione said feeling guilty for kissing Edward.

"Why? He likes your. You probably like him."

"But."

"NO! Do not pull out the 'I'm in love with a married man who we should not name' thing"

"But it's true. I'm playing with his emotions if I'm in love with Draco."

"He's married. When are you ever going to get that?"

Hermione felt her heart tug. She knew that Ginny was right about that.

"I think we shoul-." Ginny stopped suddenly as she fell back down onto the couch.  
"Ginny"

"Oh no." Ginny said. Her eyes were now filled with tears. "HERMIONE CALL HARRY!"

Xxxxx

"Draco. What's going on?"

"Ginny. She's going to labor. And she asked us to go. But I cant right now; I'm stuck at work, its very important. I need you to go for me."

"Okay"

Lacey had just gotten up from her bed. So far everything in her life was going on perfectly. She put on her slippers and walked towards her closet. Picking out the perfect outfit for the occasion, she put on her make up and walked to the fireplace. Yelling out the name of the hospital, she grabbed the floo and disappeared.

"Congratulations Mrs. and Mr. Potter, you have a very healthy baby girl."

Hermione smiled at the sight of the new parents.

"Ill let you guys get acquainted." The nurse said, "Before the press comes in trying to get pictures of the baby"

She stopped and looked at Hermione. "You look familiar. Have you ever heard of Hermione Granger?"

Hermione shook her head. She tried hard to make her voice seem different. "Never heard of her. But I do get that a lot"

"Yeah. She used to go out with Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. Yeah. But Lucius killed her and-." Her wand began to glow, indicating that she was needed else where. "If you want to know more, just ask me." Hermione chuckled softly as she walked into Ginny's hospital room.

"Alice?"

"Alice." Harry and Ginny replied in unison.

Hermione gave Harry and Ginny a hug. Hermione smiled as Ginny handed over the baby.

Harry looked at the motherly look that came over Hermione's eyes.  
"I think that you'll be a terrific mother one day, 'Mione"

Hermione smiled sadly. Before she could even get into a deep thought about it, she heard a footsteps coming towards the room. Hermione saw a group of flashes and a lot of people talking. She was sure it was the media.

"We have an exclusive where recently, Harry Potter's wife, Ginny Potter had given birth to a healthy baby girl."

A wave of relief came through the three as they heard the media ordered out of the hospital.

"That was a little too close" Harry said.

Ginny grabbed her baby again.  
"What would've happened if they had seen you?"

"They would probably faint at sight" Hermione said laughing at the thought of over 8 people fainting at the same time just by looking at her.

"It would be pretty shocking. It would've have been on the headline. 'Hermione Granger found alive at local hospital"

"Ha. That's not exactly good. Because then Lucius will find out I'm here, and he will kill me. And even worse, he might harm you guys."

"But, I think that it is time that people found out you're alive." Ginny said.

"I don't. In fact, I think it's too late"

"'Mione, if you are talking about who I think you're talking about than yes. And I think you should move on. Edward likes you and you should consider the fact that he is the only guy that actually knows you're alive and that likes you. I think you should give him a chance"

"It's not easy. I would if I can its just…"

"Draco Malfoy. We know. Hermione, it's difficult to hide this. Especially when we are the only two people that know you're alive. Ron doesn't even know and he was your also your best friend. It kills him to think that you're dead, when Ginny and I both know you're not."

"I'm planning to tell him soon, anyways." Hermione looked at the clock on the wall, "I should probably get going. Congratulations. I figure that I'll probably see you guys in three days, because I think Edward would get suspicious of why I'm going to the hospital when you had just given birth."

Hermione said goodbye and walked out of the room, not looking around or seeing where she was going.

Xx

Lacey walked out of the hospital. She was shocked. Holding onto the gifts that Draco had made her buy for the newborn baby and for Ginny, she leaned on the wall.

Did she hear that correctly? Or was she just imagining things? No way in any world did she just hear what she just thought she heard!

She walked in the hospital, hiding from the swarm of media that was in front of her. The police had asked her if she was a part of the media. They noticed the gifts and figured that she wasn't, so they let her stay as they told everyone else to leave. Right before she walked into the room, she heard a voice of someone that was not Harry's or Ginny's. She figured that they must've had some other guest so she was going to leave. But she heard them calling her Hermione.

_Hermione?_

Lacey began to eavesdrop on the conversation. And was shocked at what she had found out.

_She was alive?_

As soon as she heard her say she was going to leave, Lacey quickly walked out and basically flew out the hospital. Was this what the psychic was talking about? Was Hermione Granger indeed alive and she was going to somehow ruin her marriage with Draco?

No way

She was not going to ruin all the progress that Lacey helped make with Draco. But first she had to get her facts straight. If Hermione Granger was indeed alive, there was no way that Lacey was going to go without a fight.

Lacey walked back into the hospital.

"Umm, do you mind giving this to Ginny and Harry Potter in room 403? Tell them congratulations and that I was unable to be here in person. It's from me and Draco"

"Oh MY! Its Lacey Rivers! Or should I Say Malfoy?"

Don't. Lacey thought in her mind.

"Can I have your autograph?" The lady said.

"Sure. But just please give this to room 403" Lacey scribbled her name onto the paper and waved by to the woman before storming out of the hospital.

She went towards the shop that she had gone to before. As she pushed the door open, the psychic walked up to her.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy" for some reason, the sound of her last name felt bizarre and unusual suddenly. But that wasn't why she was there.

"I suppose you came."

"No." She responded. "You know the psychic that I was with before. Where is she?"

"She doesn't come on Wednesdays."

"Well where does she live?"

"We cannot give you that information." The psychic replied.

Lacey was definitely not in the mood to hear this. She wanted to know the truth. What was the psychic trying to hide from her?

"Please, you're a psychic, you should probably figure out what is going to happen if you don't tell me this now"

"Okay. Fine." The psychic replied. She gave her the address as Lacey walked towards the fireplace.

She yelled out the address and threw the floo hard.

Once she had arrived at her destination, she saw the same woman that she had seen that day at the Psychic Shop.

"Miss Rivers, I can feel the anger and I know why you are here."

"Great. So tell me"

"Tell me what?"

Lacey did not need this. She was already growing mad. For the fact that she had been lied to and that there is a great possibility that her worst nightmare was about to come true.

"YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" Lacey snapped. She stepped back as the psychic stood up. Lacey, now more relaxed, started again.

"Tell me. _Please._ Is Hermione Granger alive?"

xx

* * *

**I hope it didn't seem that I rambled in a couple of parts. Because I felt that it sort of did. I didn't want to leave you guys waiting for two weeks. So now! BUM BUM BUM! What will happen with Lacey? What will she do to keep Draco and her together? Will Hermione respond to Edward's feelings and perhaps lead to something more? Gosh darn..hints! Maybe. You never know.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Okay so this time! You may have to wait after I get at least 19 reviews! No I'm just kidding. I give up on review pleading. But review to be nice because it will still make me happy. I may not be able to put up a chapter next week. But hopefully I will. If not, wait two weeks!**

**PS: Title-"Good News and Bad News" By Karate High School. **


	10. Voices

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not the characters, the book or the chapter titles. Just Edward. **

**Thanks for all of reviews. Yeah. Again, I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. That usually happens when I don't read it over. Well. Again thanks everyone. Here's a new chapter  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**_Voices_**

Lacey stared at the psychic. She was desperate for an answer. The psychic opened her mouth and…

Xx

Rain began pouring heavily and Lacey could feel her mascara running down her cheeks. She didn't want to go home. She did not want to see Draco or anything that would remind her about the truth.

There were no signs of the psychic lying. How was it possible to hide that for 6 years? Lacey was filled with curiosity and anger. All kinds of emotions were running through her mind. Now that she knew that _she_ was alive, Lacey was paranoid that Hermione might be finding a way to finally get Draco back but she was just waiting for the perfect moment to.

She grabbed a cigarette which she had in her bag. She rarely smoked. But this was a rare occasion. She stood in the cold rain, thinking about all the events that she had just gone through. Is everything suddenly going to be different between her and Draco? She hoped not. But she knew that this would change everything.

She took a long drag from the cigarette and threw it on the floor, crushing it with her heel before walking towards her home.

Xx

Hermione returned to her new home. She looked around before walking into her room. When she opened the door, she saw the lights were dimmed and that there were rose petals scattered on the bed. She smiled softly. She looked around and saw a note on the night stand.

_I want to talk to you. Meet me in the 4th room on the left once you get this. _

_Edward. _

Hermione wondered if this was his plan to try to seduce her. If it was, she was not going to fall for it. She fixed herself up a bit and went to the room anyway.

Hermione knocked and heard someone tell her to go in. She turned the knob slowly before going into the room. It was a small living room. The lights were dimmed in this room as well, and she noticed the single candle on the table. Edward was sitting quietly and reading his book. His eyes followed Hermione's body as she went over and sat down on the table waiting for him to join her.

"Hi. I read your note"

He smiled and walked over to her. "I hope you like it"

With the snap of his fingers, the table was filled with food and a delicious looking pastry on the side. She smiled at him as he stared at her.

"So, did you hear about Harry Potter?"

"No" she lied. "What about him?"

"His daughter was born today. They said that Lacey Rivers was there as well.  
Hermione tried not to act curious about the last remark. "What time was this?"  
"Maybe, 7:30" He said before taking a sip from the wine in his glass.

She dropped her fork hoping that Edward had not seen her shocked expression. She was there by 7:30. Where was Lacey? She had tried to remember. When the media was there, she did see someone standing outside of the door. But, she never expected it to be Lacey."

Oh no.

"Is everything alright?"

Hermione was brought back to reality when she had heard his voice. "Yes,"

Xx

Lacey arrived to her empty house. She was glad too. Taking off her shoes, and her coat, she walked into her room and saw none other than Draco sitting there.

"Lace'" he said without looking up from his newspaper.

"Hi" She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"So how was she?"

"Who?"

"Harry and Ginny's child?"

"Oh. Um, I didn't get to see them. By the time I got there, they told me that visiting hours were over. So I asked them just to give them the gifts that you asked me to get for them."

She tried hard not to act weird around him, but she couldn't help it. Everything was suddenly seen in a different prospective to her. She felt uncomfortable knowing that Draco was still in love with Hermione. But now she felt even more uncomfortable knowing that she was alive and now if Draco was to find out, he would be prone to try to get back to Hermione and leaving Lacey like some old toy.

"I'm going to take a shower." Draco said as he placed the newspaper down and walked over to Lacey, kissing her softly on the lips and then leaning towards her ear. "Care to join?"

Lacey smiled. Maybe that might not be the case.

Xx

Hermione had to admit that the food was delicious. But she feared of hurting Edwards feelings. After the meal, they began to talk on the couch. Hermione soon began to feel tension between them as the room became quiet.

"Hermione" He paused, and then continued to talk "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I hope this doesn't offend you or anything, but do you think you would ever get over Draco?"

"Why?"

Hermione noticed him getting slightly nervous.  
"I mean, maybe…you could give someone else a chance. Someone handsome, great personality…"

She looked at him and he began to lean in with every word that he said.

"I may not be Draco. But you should give me a chance. I might be worth it"

He kissed the corner of her lip and she pulled away.

"I-", Hermione felt him kiss her again. The thought about what had happened earlier came back into her mind. Harry and Ginny were right in some level about her moving on and putting Draco in the past. But was she sure that she was going to start with Edward. He was handsome and the only guy that liked her who knew she was alive. He was also trying to prove how he would be good for her. Even though, she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Give me a chance, please? You don't have to answer right now. I'll let you think about it, but please, give me an answer"

She could drown herself in his smoldering eyes which were telling her that he was desperate for an answer.

_  
Hermione lied on the snow, the blizzard was fierce and everyone was told to stay inside, but she didn't care, she wanted to be outside to see the beauty of the white snowflakes covering the castle and its surroundings. She felt alone. Draco had decided to have a night just with the guys from the Slytherin House. Harry and Ron were too busy with their girlfriends, so Hermione decided to stay outside, having the feeling that she would have more fun outside seeing just seeing the snow then being inside. Before she was completely lost in her thoughts, she felt something warm and heavy go around her shoulders, then felt warmth on her cold hands. She was about to get up and push off what ever was behind her, but something soft brushed her face and made her feel warm all over. _

"_What on earth are you doing out here?" A voice whispered in her ear. _

"_I'm enjoying the view."_

_The voice laughed softly and kissed her temple. _

"_I missed you."_

"_How was your boy's night?"_

"_Immature. I'd rather be with you here, being completely idiotic and being outside during a blizzard."_

"_How sweet…" Hermione said sarcastically. _

"_You roll your eyes too much, did you know that?"_

"_Learned from the best" she said, turning to him and rubbing her nose with his. _

"_Oh, really?" Draco's eyebrows rose._

_Hermione nodded. Draco snuggled against Hermione's hair. "Mmm...I knew that I would miss this if I stayed in that room."_

"_How did you find me?"_

"_Instinct"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I can feel where you are, my feet just take me to you"_

Hermione thought about that moment. If he can feel it, then why isn't he there with her?

"Just think about it okay?" He told her again. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

Hermione couldn't say no if he had done it before. She just nodded as he placed one quick kiss on her lips before she got up and practically ran out of the room.

Xx

For the next couple of days, Draco sensed that something was out of place with his wife. She was shaky and out of place. She was acting the way that he acted after his encounters with _her._ She seemed to be too distracted to think about something else. He had asked her what was wrong, but she ignored him and went a different direction. Something must've happened that night that she came back from the hospital.

"Lacey would you get my suit from my closet please?" Draco yelled out from the bathroom.

Lacey went over to his closet. He rarely allowed anyone to go into his closet. Lacey opened the closet and began to look around it. She saw a small box and noticed that it was locked with a combination. In the curious state that Lacey was in, she couldn't help but guess the combination. The first thing that came to her mind was his birthday. She whispered the numbers and the box opened.

'Could he make it anymore obvious?' She thought to herself. As she opened the box, she wasn't quite prepared to see everything she saw. She took out the items in the box and examined them. They had something to do with Hermione. She glared as she looked at the little memories that he kept of her. Saving the best for last, she saw the small silk box. She opened it and carefully examined the ring that was in it. It was precious and very beautiful. Lacey could feel the jealous and envy built up inside her. Her ring couldn't nearly compare to the one that Hermione was going to get. She looked closer when she saw something glow on it. It was an encryption.

_Hermione Malfoy_

"Lace'" Draco yelled out. Lacey turned quickly and dropped the items from the box onto the floor.

"Lacey" She heard his voice draw nearer to the closet. Frantically trying to put the things back into the box, she scrambled before dropping the ring on the floor. "SHIT"

She yelled out as she dropped the looked for the beautiful ring on the floor. As she looked around, she dropped the box causing everything to fall out again.

She paused as she felt something overshadowing her small figure.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked her curiously. The anger in his face was purely visible.

"I was-." She stopped herself in mid sentence. She was holding the ring in her hand, and Draco could clearly see that it was Hermione's ring. He looked around her and saw the rest of the items on the floor. Without saying a word, he quietly pushed Lacey aside and slowly began picking up the objects that were lying on the ground. It was as if he was amazed at looking at everything.

"Lacey, get out please. I have to." He stared at the ring that was in her hand. How dare she? It was definitely not her ring. He stared at her impatiently so that he would give her the ring. She quickly placed it on the palm of his hand and walked out of the closet.

"I'm sorry, Draco"

"Just…leave"

Lacey walked out and felt embarrassed about what had happened. She knew that she had opened the next thing to Pandora's Box. Draco would go into one of his Hermione trance and think about how she was such a wonder girlfriend and all the past memories that he had with her. It disgusted Lacey because she knew how caught up he would get about this. She felt even more envious and disgusted because she knew that truth. The truth that she was sure Draco was not going to found out about. She doubted herself though; she had an urge to tell someone. But who would she tell? Ginny and Harry already knew. Part of her told her to keep her mouth shut, but the other part told her to tell someone that Draco Malfoy's ex lover was alive and not 6 feet under as the world expected.

There was also part of her that ached to have all of Draco's heart. She may had had a part of it, but never as big as Hermione. She had even considered telling him, just for the sake of being happy. But then, who would she be left with? The thought left her mind, as she quickly thought of an alternate plan.

Xx

"HERMIONE!!" Ginny yelled as she opened the door.

"Shh." Hermione whispered as she smiled at her friend, who was now holding a small child in her hands.

"How's Alice?"

"She's wonderful. As always, waking up her parents in the middle of the night"

Hermione looked at small infant. She had Harry's eyes and Ginny's red-orange hair.

"So, how has it been, these past 3 days?"  
"Boring…"

"How's Edward"

"Well."

"He likes you, doesn't he?"

"He wants me to consider moving on and try to be with him" Hermione said nervously.  
"I don't see the problem"

"_That_ is the problem. I don't know if I'm ready. I don't even know if I want to move on. "

"You SHOULD!"

Hermione suddenly remembered about what Edward had told her about Lacey.

"Did Lacey visit you, that day that I was there?"

"No. Why? Well, she did leave us gifts. Why?"

"Well, Edward told me something about Lacey, and that she went to visit you that day that I was there. And I think that maybe…she may have found out about me."

"No. that's impossible. You were there around 7:30-ish, Lacey must've..." The thought about it struck Ginny as she stared at Hermione.  
"You don't think…"

"I'm not sure."

"…Come to think about it, Draco did say that she was acting a bit out of place, but it couldn't possibly be because of that…could it?"

"Oh no."

"What if…"

The two girls were left thinking and wondering.

As if on cue, Harry yelled from the other room

"You heard WHAT?!"

Hermione and Ginny turned their heads to where the voice came from. Harry was on the phone. He hung up the phone and looked at both of the women.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"That was Blaise."

"And..."

"He just said that Claire told him that…" He stared at Hermione.

"That what Harry? You're scaring us."

"That Hermione was alive."

**Xx**

* * *

**This chapter seemed kind of short. So I'm sorry about that. I wasn't going to put up a chapter, because of the limited time that I had, but I managed to. Forgive me if this needs editing. I was in a sort of a rush. Plus. It's a filly. I hope you like the cliff hanger. Thanks again for the reviews. Reviews make me happy. **

**Title: Voices by Saosin. **


	11. Panic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the songs that are used as the chapter titles. I just own this storyline. AND I just realized…Lacey Rivers and Edward. Horray for ownership!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, appreciated. Again, please forgive me for the small grammatical and spelling errors. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_**Panic**_

"_That Hermione was alive"_

The girls stopped what they were doing and Hermione immediately stood up and began to pace.

Hermione could believe what she had just heard. Her secret that she had been hiding for the past 6 years was exposed completely in less than 8 months.

And now Draco's best friend knew that truth. How was it possible? Who told him?

Lacey.

"Oh no" Hermione stopped pacing and rubbed the side of her head while looking at Ginny who was holding Alice.

"How did Claire find out?" Ginny said looking at Harry, Hermione was getting pale and looked like she was going to be sick or just pass out.

"Lacey told her"  
Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, glaring at that name. "_Lacey_"

"What, do you both know something?"  
"Hermione told me that Edward heard that Lacey had been in the hospital the same time that Hermione was there and that she was seen running out."

"So you think that Lacey saw Hermione?"  
"Or heard her"

Something suddenly struck Hermione.

"Harry, call Blaise. Quickly NOW"

"What's wrong?"

"Besides everything we just heard?" Hermione said nervously now biting her nails. "Harry, just call Blaise before its too late."  
"Too late for what? C'mon just spit it out" Harry was quickly rushing.

"You know who Blaise is closest to? And who he tells everything to?"

They knew exactly what she meant after she said that and didn't hesitate for a second. They just hoped that they weren't too late.

Xx

Everyone was shocked at the Zabini residents. Out of the blue, they had found out that Hermione Granger, Draco's former lover, was alive and near. How did Lacey out of all people find out about this? Claire had dropped the phone shocked as well. Even though she didn't know Hermione personally, she had spoken to her and as everyone else knew, was Draco's girlfriend before her supposed death. When Claire hung up she sat on her bed quietly and patted her stomach, she felt kind of surprised and a bit shocked. Anyone would react that way if they thought that someone was dead and ended up being perfectly fine. Clair had told Blaise out of shock. She regretted it after she told him.

What if he told Draco? Draco would probably just push her best friend aside just to find Hermione. She definitely did not want that to happen to Lacey.

Blaise grabbed the phone and called the first person that came to mind. That was obviously Draco.

Claire ran over and hung up the phone. "BLAISE NO!"

"Why?! He deserves to know. He should've been the first one to find out!"

"NO! Are you even thinking about Lacey? You're practically family with him, you know what will happen if he finds out about this."

Blaise acted on impulse and called Draco again. Fortunately for Claire, voicemail had picked up.

"DRACO PICK UP! I HAVE **VERY** IMPORTANT NEWS FOR YOU!"

"BLAISE what are you DOING?! Have you gone mad?" Claire said.

Blaise ignored Claire completely.

"What are you doing now?!"

"Calling Harry, he deserves to know more then we do"

Xx

Lacey wondered whether or not that was the right thing to do. She thought about it hard before she called. But she forgot the most important thing about telling Claire what she knew. And then she slapped herself. Blaise and Draco were like brothers. Claire was going to tell Blaise.

Oh no.

She had made a terrible mistake. He had probably called him already, telling him that he had important news and that Draco should pick up the phone quick.

"It was a huge mistake. Now what am I going to do?" Lacey said to herself. She made this problem on her own. Terrific, she ruined her own marriage. Was this what the psychic was talking about when she told her that something was going to intervene in her marriage and cause her to fight? Was she fighting with herself, or was she going to have some sort of encounter with Hermione Granger.

Lacey had to think of something to keep Draco when he was to find out about this. She should've known better. She should've just stayed quite. But she never stayed quite for anything. She knew that it was bound to happen. She had to tell someone before she told Draco herself. What if she did something-?

Her thoughts we're stopped by the small house elf that entered the room.

"Madam, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, would you get me the phone"

Without hesitation, the house elf went out to fetch the phone.

Lacey returned back into her thoughts.

What if she said something to Draco? That somehow…no that would be evil. He would hate her for sure. But she was desperate.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her perfect figure collided with her not so perfect face. She was a mess. It looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks. She straightened herself up and looked to the mirror as if it was a person.

"Draco" She sighed as she looked at the mirror. "I'm pregnant"

Xx

"What am I going to do?"

"Hermione, you have to try to stay calm."

Hermione was shaking, this was it. She was going to die.

This time for real...

Everyone who was not supposed to find out found out.

What was she going to do? Anytime now, she expected a call from Draco, demanding to talk to Harry, asking him desperately if he knew that she was alive. Then he would come and try to make the best out of this, and try to kill Lucius. Who in the end will kill Edward, then Hermione?

…Hermione first

Hermione bit her nails almost to the point of bleeding.

"Hermione calm down. Everything is going to be okay"

Her stomach was turning and moving in her body. She felt as if she was going to throw up. Everything was rushing once Harry heard the phone ring once again.

"Hello?"

Hermione felt light headed as she heard Harry talking to someone on the phone. Everything went black when she heard Draco come out of Harry's lips and into the phone.

Xx

"_Marry me."_

"_I love you so much" Hermione nodded her head as he put the ring on her finger. _

"_I want to have at least 4 children" Draco said smiling to Hermione, who stared at him bewildered. _

"_You're not having the children" _

"_How about 2?" He said, pouting as he caught her lips with his. _

"_How about not now. Why don't we go to your room, and-"_

_Suddenly she was pulled away from Draco's embrace and everything went dark. _

"_Please. Don't" Draco pleaded. _

_He woke up in cold sweat. It had been a year and 3 months, and he still dreamed of her. It seemed that she was never going to leave his mind. Draco frowned and felt bitter tears come down his cheeks; he wrapped himself around his blankets and cried like a little child that had a horrible nightmare._

_His sobs became louder as his pain became brutal. He missed her terribly, but she wasn't coming back. Ever again._

Xx

Draco had grabbed his wand and belongings and placed it in his pocket. He grabbed his phone and it said that he had a couple of missed calls and missed messages. When he heard Blaise's message, he was suddenly curious of what was happening. Blaise sounds too serious and he could hear Claire screaming from the background. Before calling Blaise, he decided to call Harry.

"Hello?" Harry said

"Harry, its Draco."

"Draco" he responded nervously.

"What's going on? I just got Blaise's message."

"Oh Merlin, he told you?!" he yelled.

In the background, Draco heard Ginny yell out what he made out to be "Hermione! Harry hold Alice"

Draco was getting very impatient and confused. He hated it when people knew things that he didn't know, especially when it involved him. He looked around and walked out of the building.

"HARRY! TALK!"

"I have to go"

"NO. Or I fl…" Draco was cut off by the dial tone.

Draco called Blaise.

xx

"Hermione, WAKE UP!" Ginny said as she slapped Hermione around. This was obviously too much to handle.

Hermione's eyes flutters open half an hour later.

"Ginny, what happened?"

Ginny stayed quiet, fearing that if she said anything, Hermione was going to faint again.

"You fainted because Harry was talking to Draco."

Hermione looked at Harry, "Did you tell him anything?"

"No. But I'm afraid that he heard when Ginny screamed that you fainted"

Hermione's eyes opened wide when she turned to look at Ginny.  
"I'm sorry" Ginny said. They were all in a very serious situation. He was going to find out that she was alive.

A house elf came towards the Ginny and Harry.

"Mister Malfoy is in the front door Madam and Sir"

"Tell him to leave" Harry said.

"I can hear you from here, Potter. Come downstairs. We need to talk" Draco yelled, in a tone so serious it was terrifying and cold.

Hermione looked at Harry as he walked out of the room. She had to leave. She had to go somewhere. She had a feeling that this was her last day in the open. If word gets out anymore than what it has, she was going to be dead before she knows it.

"Ginny, I should go."

"How? He's right there."

"Do you think Blaise told him?"  
"I don't know" Ginny said rocking small Alice. "I mean, I yelled it out and he had probably heard it, but Draco has been oblivious to the fact even after your two encounters."

Hermione looked down. Six years. She had been hiding this secret for six years and suddenly the world knew. Well, everyone that she was forbidden to get near knew.

"Wait, we just have to wait till he leaves. Let's just try to eavesdrop on the conversation."

Downstairs, Harry looked at Draco who was pacing around the room. Harry could feel the sweat on the back of his neck. He didn't know what was going to happen next. Did Blaise tell him about Hermione? He looked like it.

"What is it Draco? You're pacing as if you just found out someone was alive, who you thought was dead."

Hermione wanted to throw herself at Harry for that comment.

"Smooth Harry" She whispered to Ginny.

"Did you know about this?" Draco said seriously.

"Knew about what?"

"About Lacey"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because it seems that you have a secret that you didn't want me to know about."

"What about Blaise? Did you talk to Blaise?"

"Yes. He told me about it"

Hermione's jaw dropped. She was a goner. She had to leave soon and run away, or she was going to be locked up and killed.

"He…he did" Harry said nervously. He had a feeling that Hermione and Ginny was listening into this and he knew that they were probably thinking the exact same thing.

"Harry, just tell me. Because I don't know what to do, I don't know whether to be happy and confused"

"Uhh…maybe both?" Harry was beginning to get confused himself. He had a feeling that he and Draco weren't thinking about that same thing.

"It just came out of no where. I mean I know how if happened, but…"

"Draco, what are you talking about?"

Draco looked at him.

"Wait, you didn't know that Lacey was pregnant?"

xx

Lacey had called Claire to tell her even more shocking news. She felt bad that she might cause HER pregnant friend to faint. She didn't think that people can take that much good news for one day, but she decided to call anyway, knowing that all this news was passing through everyone that she knew.

"Hello? Lacey?" Claire asked on the phone.

"Claire, you won't believe what I just found out."

Claire really wasn't ready to hear anything else that Lacey was about to say, in fear that she was going to pass out with shock.

"Good news or bad news?"

"Terrific" Lacey said smiling at her little white lie

"What is it?" Claire asked a bit less tense than before.

"Claire, I'm pregnant"

Claire broke into a smile and was relieved.

"Lace'! That's terrific. When did you find out?"

"Just now, I took a quick pregnancy test, because I had been sick for a couple of days."

"Honey, I am so proud of you. Have you told Draco yet?"

"No. I wanted to tell you first."

Claire pulled the phone away and yelled out for Blaise.

"Blaise, guess what? Lacey is pregnant."

"Tell her- what?" He stopped mid sentence and walked over to Claire.

"Does Draco know" He said as he took the phone away from Claire and placed it on his ear.

"No. I wanted…well I was hoping that maybe you could tell him. With everything that had just happened and then what I just found out. I didn't think that I wanted to hear the reaction come out of him.

"Okay, I'll call him."

"Hold on, Blaise. Did you tell him about what I told you earlier?"

Blaise was debating about that in his head. He wondered if he should tell Draco. Thought about what Claire had told him and he knew that she was right. Especially now, that he knew she was pregnant, he knew for sure that Draco would drop Lacey to go look for Hermione, no matter what it took.

"No. I didn't tell him" He heard Lacey sigh softly

"Do you plan on telling him?" Lacey said nervously.

He felt Claire's eyes burning behind his back.

"No. I don't. But if he finds out, we're all dead"

"Thank you Blaise. I know it must be hard for you knowing that even through all his pain for the past six years, she was actually alive. But you ever wonder why…never mind." Lacey felt like pushing it just a little more. Maybe it was the jealously and the envy that was pushing her a bit too far. But she continued to talk.

"Wonder what? Tell me Lacey."

"Its just, if Hermione loved Draco as much as he loved her, why didn't she run after to look for him after she was supposedly dead? I mean look at the pain he caused her."

Blaise wondered where Lacey was getting at, but she was right. Why didn't she? He thought back about the time at his wedding. Then it hit him. How dumb and blind could everyone be?

It was Hermione that went to his wedding and who was with Draco in the woods when he passed out.

Was Draco that oblivious?

"Blaise?" Lacey said on the phone.  
"Yeah, I'll call him right now"

"Thank you so much. I'm so happy about this." She hung up the phone quickly and Blaise quickly dialed the numbers to Draco's phone.

Lacey put the phone down and could help but feel a bit of triumph. This was going to save her marriage. But the only problem was that she had to fake her pregnancy completely. How was that going to be possible without him finding out she was lying about it? She wasn't ready for children. Actually, she didn't like children that much. Plus, with her job as a model…oh no, her job, she hadn't thought about that. What was she getting herself into?

xx

"You're going to be a father?"

"Yes. I thought that was what you talking about. If it wasn't that? Then what was it?"

The two men continued to talk in the living room as Hermione and Ginny were listening upstairs. Hermione felt her heart drop. But on another note she was relived that he didn't know. Lacey was pregnant, that's what hurt her the most. At least if he found out, there might've been the very small chance that he would come after her.

"I don't know what to do." Draco said.

"Be happy."

"I am. But I mean...I'm going to have a family with…Lacey"

"Okay, she's your wife"

"I know but she's not…Hermione" he sighed.

Hermione had never heard Draco talk about her with other people when he thought they were alone. Was that really how he felt? She put her hand to her chest. She wished that she could just go downstairs and tell him everything. Tell him that it wasn't a ghost talking to him before at her failed attempts to tell him the truth. It was her all along.

"I always wondered how Hermione would be as a mother." Hermione looked at Draco from the stairs. He seemed to have gone to a day dream as he smiled.

"She would probably be the perfect mother…wife"

"Draco, you're married. And wife is pregnant. And her name is Lacey."

"I wonder why she hadn't told me first. I found out from Blaise. Everyone had been acting weird today. I don't know why. Do you have any clue?"

Harry shook his head. "You should probably go see Lacey. Congratulations."

"Thank you" Draco said before walking out of the room, seeming a bit unhappy.

Once it seemed clear, Hermione ran down the stairs and grabbed her coat.

"Harry, Ginny. I think I'm going" Hermione said. "I don't think I may come tomorrow… or for a while"

"Hermione!" Ginny whined. "NO. You have to come."  
"No. it's too risky. I mean maybe we can lie to say that I'm not alive and that it was all a lie that Lacey invented."

"Why would Lacey lie about something like that. She practically hates you"

"Well, how did she find out?"

"By a psychic. Blaise told me that she told Claire that."

"I have to go. Maybe even go far away. You guys can get hurt. Or I can get hurt. But worse, you call might get hurt. I don't want that to happen. I'm risking your baby's life. I should just go away with Edward to help me keep you all safe."

"No Hermione. We can all do this together. We can keep you safe here"

"No. I don't want anyone else to find out about me being alive."

Hermione hugged her friends and kissed the small baby on the head before grabbing the door knob.

Just when she was going to walk out the door, a voice from behind the three of them caused them to freeze in place.

"I can't believe it. It's Hermione Granger."

.x.

* * *

**Oh. Ha. I have a feeling that half way into it you guys thought that Draco was going to find out. Yeah I was debating that. But who is this person? WHO IS BEHIND THEM?! Again SORRY for spelling and grammatical errors, if you'll nice enough leave a review. If not. It's okay. But reviews make me happy. **

**Song Credit: **

"**Panic" by Name taken. **

**Ps-if I have time ill put up another chapter during the week. if not, wait for saturday or sunday!  
**


	12. Act Appalled

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books, nor J.K. Rowling. I don't own the title chapters either. I only own Claire, Lacey Rivers, and Edward. Nuff said. **

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews… I think that you might find this chapter…quite interesting…  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Act Appalled**_

Blaise stood, slightly paled at the sight of Hermione.

"I can't believe it. She was right. And..."

Hermione turned slowly, recognizing the voice as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

Blaise looked at Harry and Ginny, eyebrows raised.

"You two knew as well…how long?"

Harry and Ginny looked down.

"Try almost a year?" They both said in unison.

Blaise was already in shock. "One year? Why did you two tell Draco?! That was before the wedding!"

Blaise took a look at Hermione once again, he, like everyone else who found out, stood in shock. "Hermione, I can't believe it. Wow. How? He saw you die…What?" The unfinished sentences came out in broken words.

Hermione grabbed Blaise's hand and he stayed stiff. "Let's go to the living room."

Hermione quickly began to explain to Blaise what had happened in the 6 years that she was away and about the way the death was faked. He was like a brother to Draco. She feared that he would tell him, or that Blaise would hate her for not going to Draco.

He understood perfectly and swore not to tell him. "But, just answer this, do you still love him?"

Hermione looked at him, her eyes were filled with warmth and hurt. "Of course I do. You have no idea. I have been following the stories, I even went to his wedding, just maybe see if I had the courage to tell him the truth, but I acted like a ghost and he was oblivious enough to think I was a ghost. We kissed, twice, and he still didn't get a clue. It hurt me to see him with Lacey Rivers. And now, I found out that she was pregnant, I knew that I would never have a chance to tell him and to finally be together"

She looked down at her hands as Blaise placed his arm around her in a sibling-like manner.

"Draco feels the same way." Blaise was amazed at how he was able to recuperate from the state a shock after she had explained it to him. He honestly felt bad for both of them. They were torn apart, without even knowing that they were so close to each other. "He was a wreck after you 'died'. He spent days weeping, being weak and vulnerable and showing everyone a side of him that no one expected to see from Draco Malfoy. I spent years trying to get him to move on, and when I did, he still couldn't forget you. It's not only hard on you, but on all of us."

Hermione gave Blaise a weak smile that warmed Blaise's heart. "Thank you for telling me this."

"Lacey was the one who told all of us about you being alive. I didn't want to tell Draco because I didn't want to ruin his marriage with Lacey, even though I don't fancy her very much. But then I found out that she was pregnant, and I didn't want to tell Draco because I knew that if it was to choose between you and Lacey, Draco would definitely pick you without a doubt."

Ginny interrupted the very small silence. "I have this odd feeling about Lacey's Confession about being pregnant. There is something suspicious about it. It makes me wonder whether or not she is lying."

"How would she lie about something like that? Obviously the only way to find out is if she doesn't grow for months."

They all continued to talk for a while and soon Hermione had to leave.

"Blaise, it's really great to talk to you. It good to know that 3 people know that I'm alive"

"Actually 5, Lacey and Clair know as well."

"Right, but either way…" Hermione said with a smile.

"So is this where you come every time you get out of the house they keep you in?"

Hermione nodded. "Blaise, you can't tell anyone about this though. Pretend that you had never seen me. If you drop the smallest hints where you work or anywhere… I might get caught."

"I won't. Don't worry"

Hermione hugged everyone for one more time and she walked out of the door. Everything that had happened ran through her head in circles. People finding out she was alive, her near encounter with Draco and Blaise finding out. Nothing had hurt her more than the fact that Lacey was pregnant. That hurt her the most. The thought that Draco was married to some other woman had already done enough damage to Hermione, but when she found about that Lacey was pregnant, it would've killed her.

xx

Draco arrived to his house, quietly. He felt happy about the news. But something made him feel guilty. He wasn't feeling as happy as a person is suppose to be when you find out that your going to be a parent. Draco grabbed the big bundle of flowers and opened the door of his room quietly.

Lacey was lying on the bed, she was reading a book.

'Reading?' asked himself.

He forced a wide smile on his face. "Lace', we're going to be parents?!" He said in a fake voice. He soon place the flowers on the floor and they scattered themselves around the room magically to form a happy and loving environment. One that Lacey wasn't in the mood in.

She was thinking about whether telling Draco about the news, or just keeping it a secret. It would work to her advantage and disadvantage. Two things could and or would happen if she was to tell him about Hermione; she would tell him something to mess with his mind. He would say something that maybe would make Draco hate Hermione. Or he would leave her in a heartbeat and run after Hermione. Either way it seemed to work against her.

Draco leaned in and gave Lacey a passionate kiss, when he pulled away, he asked a couple of questions. Lacey answered all of them calmly.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, and then we can talk some more." He said as he removed his clothing and quickly got into the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and thought about what kind of father he would be. He didn't expect it to happen so soon, nor was he prepared. He thought back at how his father was with him. He didn't even want to remember, especially that specific event that had tarnished the relationship between him and his father forever.

He got into the shower and felt the water fall onto his face and his body. Was that the reason that Blaise sounded so concerned and shocked on the phone? Draco thought about it. He knew that having a baby would be a big deal, but people do not react as if they had seen a ghost past by.

He wanted to feel happy. He wanted to feel like this is one of the greatest blessings in the world. But it wasn't that feeling he had. Instead, he felt even more depressed, knowing that he wasn't having a child with the one he truly loved. But it was his child and was not going to love the child less for it either.

xx

"You're late" Edward said as soon as Hermione walked into the house.

"I'm sorry, I got lost."

"Hermione, even though I like you and I'm giving you privileges that you aren't even supposed to have, I gave you rules as well. And I really expect you to follow them." Edward said, in a tone different then what he usually is.

Hermione wondered why he was acting strange, as he walked into the light; she noticed his bruised eye and busted lip.

"Merlin! What the hell happened to you?" Hermione said, putting down all her things and quickly going to Edward's aid.

"He came for his routine inspection. He came to see if you were here. When you weren't we got into an argument and he got one of the people came with to attack me until I told him where you were. I didn't make these rules to hurt you. It's just to keep both of us safe. You were late by two hours, Hermione."

Hermione felt guilty. She quickly grabbed his wand and pointed to his face.

'He was vulnerable. He was weak. And I have his wand' Hermione thought. She could kill him on the spot and run. She could just grab her things and make a run for it with his wand. But she was incapable.

She chanted a healing spell and fixed his face.

"Thank you, but please, I think you should just stay here for a couple of days. Lucius and his people might be around everywhere. Looking for you, if they catch you out, they're going to take you farther away and maybe even kill you. This is for your safety Hermione." Edward looked at her in her eyes. He sensed and noticed hurt through them.

"Hermione, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Where do you go every single day?"

Xx

Hermione looked at Edward pacing around the room. Repeating 'I am going to die' continuously. Hermione didn't want any more hurt for Edward because of her. He was almost killed by just lying about where she was. He deserved to know the truth. So, she told him.

"Hermione, this was the only rule we had. The major rule! This is the one that determined whether you deserve to live or not. If they find out, it's the end of both of us."

Hermione felt bad because she knew he was right. If they found out about her secret encounters, they would kill her and Edward instantly.

"Just tell me, did you break the biggest rule out of all of them?

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I did not talk to Draco Malfoy nor do I plan to either." Hermione said, thinking about the news.

"Why? Just out of curiosity"

"Because…" Hermione sighed "His wife is pregnant. So it's pointless to run after someone who is already married and expecting a child."

Hermione saw a small smile appear on Edwards face. He tried to suppress the smile.

"Oh. I didn't know."

"That's because she found out this morning. She told everyone. And it's probably going to be all over the papers and tabloids tomorrow morning."

"Hermione, you're going to have to stay here for a couple of days, just for both of our lives. They're going to be checking on you and looking after you like hawk so that you don't do anything that you may regret later."

"I won't."

"Good." Edward sat down and looked at Hermione. "So, did you think about…?"

"G'Night Edward." Hermione said teasingly as she stalked out of the room.

x

Hermione kept her promise and she stayed in the house for about a week. Lucius came for another visit during the week and Hermione told him that it was her fault entirely. He slapped her with his cane and then left.

"You Filthy mudblood. I know what you're trying to do. But don't even try it because you cannot do anything about my future grandson."

After they left, Edward stood by Hermione's side as she tried to recover from the pain that stung on the left side of her face.

"You didn't have to do that just to defend me." Edward said.

"It wasn't just for you."

"I don't think that he would actually believe that you fell half way while running back and then got sent to the hospital" Edward said with a soft chuckle.

"It was even more shocking that he had actually bought it."

Hermione looked at Edward; his eyes were clouded with lust. He slowly leaned in and kissed her on her lips.

Hermione smiled slightly as he pulled away.

"You're killing me, woman"

Hermione laughed. The pain on the side of her face was throbbing, but she didn't care. She stared into Edwards facial features, the face of a grey- eyed blonde came to mind. She quickly turned away.

"What's wrong" He whispered.

"About your question…"

Hermione noticed Edwards face light up almost suddenly. He tried to hide it, but it was too late.

"Well I have you answer" she said with a smirk.

"Is that a yes?" Edward said, his expression like a boy opening presents on Christmas.

She nodded and he picked her up and hugged her.

"Ow. The side of my face…still a bit sensitive" Hermione said.  
He pulled away and entwined his fingers with hers. "I promise you that you won't regret this."

"I'm sure."

Xx

"'MIONE!" Ginny said as soon as she opened the door. "I thought you died! It's been a week and Blaise had been coming over to see if you were here. We all didn't know what happened to you. I'm so glad you're alive!" Ginny rushed as she smiled and wrapped her arms around her.

"How is everyone?"

"Fine, now. Blaise is probably coming over with Claire. She said that she wanted to actually meet you."

"What do you mean she wants to meet me? Blaise told her!"

"Well, she actually already knew but, Blaise told her about it. She swore not to tell a soul. Not even Lacey. And we believe her, because unlike Lacey, we all love and trust Claire"

Hermione took off her coat and the house elf took us. She spent time with Alice as Harry and Ginny were arguing about something in the other room.

"Wow, already arguing and it isn't even midday" Someone said from the Fireplace. It was Blaise and a very pregnant looking Claire.

Claire stepped back to look at Hermione.

"Everyone gets the same feeling when they see me." Hermione said smiling.

"You're actually alive. I can't believe it"

Blaise wrapped his arms around Claire. "Claire, darling, we went through this. I told you remember?"

Hermione laughed. "It's alright; I'm already use to it."

"I've seen you; I mean I do know who you are." Claire said. "It just that you look, so different"

"Yeah, I guess. It has after all been almost 7 years since anyone has seen me."

"You look so beautiful, Hermione." Claire smiled and opened her arms to hug Hermione.

Ginny was right, Claire was sweeter than what she pictured Lacey to ever be.

Half way through the conversation, Blaise's cell phone rang.

"The ministry told me to carry it around." He chuckled as he searched around his coat for it, "And I still don't know how to work it." When he found it, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Blaise, its Draco. Are you busy?"

"Yes. What do you need?"

"No nothing I just wanted to talk to you about something. Come by the manor later?"

"Alright then." Blaise said trying to hang up the phone. "Just when I got use to the telephone, they give me a small version of it."

"Who was it?" Claire asked.

"Oh, it was no body, just somebody from work."

Blaise felt awkward about the tone the Draco was talking with. It made him curious to why Draco wanted to talk to him at the manor.

"I think I should be going," Hermione said, getting up and giving everyone a warm smile. "It's really great to see everyone like this, at least a couple more people know, people who I can trust especially."

"You can count on us, Hermione" Claire said.

Harry laughed at a thought. "Did any of you realize that we still haven't told Ron?"

"That's because he's never around. But he is coming back in about a month. We can tell him then." Ginny said.

"Well, I should get going." Hermione walked out of the house and soon stalked off into the darkness.

Blaise looked at Claire. "We should probably get going."

"It was Draco you were talking on the phone with, wasn't it?"

Blaise nodded. "He was acting suspicious. He asked if I could go to the manor"

He turned to look at Harry and Ginny. "Do you mind if Claire stayed here for a bit, until I come back?"

"I could get home alright." Claire protested.

"I know, but it's just that maybe we all need to talk when I come back."

With that, Blaise went off to the manor.

Xx

Lacey got all of her things and put it in her purse.

"I won't take long, maybe a couple of hours. It's just a photo shoot for the new collection." Lacey kissed Draco on the side of his cheek and walked out.

As soon as she was gone, Draco took out the small box that contained his memories of her. For some reason, he felt like he did 6 years ago; just when the pain of Hermione's death was fresh. He thought about that day; the screaming, the pain, her body, everything, every little detail about it. Why couldn't he let it go? He thought that he had gone through all of the stages of grief and loss. His being a Malfoy was supposed to let this go the second that it happened. When he lost a pet, he would cry for a few minutes and then move on. Why was it taking him so long? Was it because the thought of her never left his mind? Was it because of something else? Was his mind trying to tell him something?

He searched for the small little box, the one that had all his memories about that day. Once he found it he debated whether or not if he wanted to in there and open up this almost closed wound.

He decided to go in. Not regretting it or wishing to look back. He thought about it. Maybe, _just maybe_, if he looked again, he might find something. Maybe something that might change his thoughts and allow him to move on.

He went for it.

Xx

Blaise knocked on the door to Draco's study. He knew that whenever Draco was in some type of thought or seriousness, he would go to into the study.

"Malfoy." Blaise said in a joking tone. "It's Blaise. Can I come in?"

There was no answer. But Blaise knew he was inside so he went in anyway. Draco was sitting in his desk, staring at the small box.

"Draco? Mate, what's wrong?" Blaise asked, getting closer to him.

Blaise knew that he looked into the pensieve.

"I thought you put this in the past?"

Draco spoke in a serious tone. "I looked inside to see if there might've been something that would help me move on. But now I'm not so sure."

"What? What happened?"

"I looked in."

"That wasn't so bright; you know what happens when you look inside."

"This is different."

"What? Why is this different then all the other times that you had looked in it?"

Xx

Lacey walked into the photo shoot.

"Miss Rivers, Congratulations, I heard about your baby!" Her make up artist said. Lacey smiled. People were going to hate her once they found out it was a fake. How were they going to react when they find out the truth? It was too late now to say it was a lie. She blocked the though out of her mind and looked at her assignment.

"Miss Rivers, congrats"

"Thank you very much."

"We're going to have to take some pictures when you have your baby and with Mr. Malfoy. This will be wonderful! You'll be on the cover of all the magazines.

Lacey smiled again at the comment. Inside she was holding in guilt.

Xx

Hermione arrived at the house and Edward was waiting for her, like before he had filled the room with roses and a candle lit dinner. Hermione couldn't get use to this. But she loved how much of a romantic he was.

"Do you like it?"  
"I love it, It's beautiful"

"You beautiful" he said, filling her with kisses. Hermione missed the attention and the warmth of someone who cared close to her. Those same lines were used repeatedly on each date that she and Draco would have.

"_So do you like it?"_

"_It nice, it's beautiful. I like it"_

"_Like you." His warm breath traced her skin as he kissed her neck. He pulled her onto the bed and slowly began to undress her._

Hermione stopped herself in mid-thought. It was definitely the wrong moment to think about something like that, especially when it was with someone else.

"What's the sudden occasion?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I like doing this. It makes it more romantic." He said as he let got of her waist.

"What a charmer" Hermione said rubbing the tip of her nose with his.

"Thank you." He walked over and opened her chair; she sat down and looked around. It made it look like they were outside, eating with the beautiful view of the moon. He made chocolate covered strawberries appear. Hermione smiled at the sight. She absolutely adored them. Before she drifted off to a thought of her and Draco's escapades, she kissed Edward.

"You are definitely amazing." She whispered.

His beautiful green-blue eyes turned lighter as he looked at her. "So are you."

Xx

Blaise looked at Draco. He was getting at something.

"Draco?"  
"There was a bottle on the floor. Right next to my father, when he tried to fight me off, he had dropped it. It was polyjuice."

Blaise looked at him, stunned. "How do you know it was poly juice?"

"I looked closer and noticed the color. I also saw pieces of Hermione's hair in it."

Blaise felt a shiver go down his spine. He felt that Draco was beginning to find out on his own.

"So what do you think?"  
"I don't know. I looked at it twice…It was her hair. Then I saw it."

"Draco Malfoy, what did you see?" Blaise asked him, all of his attention was towards Draco. He knew that he was getting at something. He knew that Draco Malfoy was smart. He was head of class during Hogwarts. And yet, it took his 7 years to at least get a clue.

"While I was holding the girl, the one that I _thought_ was Hermione, she was transforming. I hadn't seen it before. But as I held her, her hair as turning blonde and she was changing back into who ever she was." Draco said in anger.

"So what is the point?" Blaise asked him, putting his hand on his shoulder."  
"How could I be blind? How could've it taken me about 7 years to figure this out. I was head of class, smartest aside from Hermione…"

"What?"

"I have a feeling, a gut feeling Blaise. I don't think she's dead."

Blaise choked up and his eyes grew wide as he stared at Draco, trying to give him the impression that he was crazy.

"No Blaise, I'm not crazy. I'm almost positive. It all fits. Why would the casket be closed at the funeral, it wasn't like she was so obscene that people would faint at the sight of her. Why would they have a poly juice potion?"

"Draco, are you alright? All of this is driving you mad. Maybe you're just imagining all of this."

Draco got up from his desk and glared at Blaise. "Why would I make something like this up? This had been haunting me for 6 bloody years! Why on earth would I make any of this up?! She was everything to me, Blaise. I wanted to grow old with her. Why would I lie about something like this?" Draco stared at Blaise. "She was there. It was her. It was no fucking ghost. IT WAS HER."

Blaise feared that something might've come out if he said anything. He remained silent.

"It was no ghost." He turned and put his hands on his short hair. "What the fuck?" He said. He seemed as if he was going insane. "She had a heartbeat, she was warm, and I touched her…How did I not see this before? She was at my wedding, Blaise. She was there!"

Blaise stared at his friend, walking around his room. He noticed tears in Draco's eyes.

"Where is she?"

Blaise's phone rang. He thanks the gods for that. There was so much tension; he was going to drown in it.

"Hello."

"Blaise" It was Claire. "Are you coming soon?"  
"Yes..."

"How's Draco?"

"I'll talk to you soon." Blaise said, she understood that something was happening.

"Okay, just come to Harry's"

"Okay."

Draco looked at Blaise. "Claire?"  
Blaise nodded. "She isn't feeling well. I think I should get going."

Draco bit his lip. At of all the years that Blaise had known Draco, she had never seen him so lost like now.

"It's going to be alright." Blaise said.

"If she is alive, where is she? And most important of all, why did she lie? Did she hate me because of what I did?" Draco leaned against the wall for support. "Did she do this because she wanted me to suffer? Because if that was the case, it bloody worked" He said.

"Mate, we'll talk about this tomorrow. I think you should just sleep on it."

Draco kept on shaking his head. "I don't know. Where could she be? This is going to drive me fucking insane!" He yelled.

"You need to calm down. Calm down and then think about it. Or just think of something to get this off you mind. This is just too much for one day." Blaise said.

"Okay." Draco said, in a calmer tone.

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. If you need anything, just call me on this cell phone."

"You finally learned how to work it?" Draco said, smirking.

Blaise smirked back, "Not quite. But ill manage to help anyone out."

Blaise left a confused and hurt Draco alone in his study.

Xx

Hermione walked to the Potter's house, checking her surrounding before knocking the door.

"Hey" She said with a smile. Harry and Ginny seemed quiet. When she walked in, she saw Blaise sitting down with baby Alice.

"Hi. What's going on?" Hermione said confused. "Where's Claire?"  
"She stayed home. She was going to knit, some habit that she said she wanted to learn." Blaise said.

"Okay. What's going on, why is everyone so…quiet."

"I think I'm going to some tea." Harry said.

"I have to change Alice" Ginny said as if they wanted to leave the scene.

"Okay…" Hermione said, now bewildered. "What is going on Blaise?"

"Yesterday, when I got that phone call, it was actually from Draco. I did not want to kill the mood that we were all in by talking about him. But he called me over to his house."

"Okay" Hermione said, still not getting the point.

"Well, I went after you left. And he was a wreck. I had never seen him that way. He looked as if he couldn't fix the problem. Knowing Draco, you know that he is able to find a solution for everything."

"Blaise, what's the point?" Hermione was getting anxious.

"Believe me, I did not tell him."

Hermione paused, and stayed silent. "Tell him what."

"He looked into a pensieve that he has, the one of which had to do with your...death."

"And…?"

"He wanted to find something that may help him move on. He thought that looking at it would help him. And it seems like when Lucius tried to fight off Draco, he dropped something, and when Draco took a look at it, it was a bottle of polyjuice. He knew by the color. Once he saw it, he saw how the girl was changing back to herself before Lucius pulled him away."

Hermione's mouth opened, her heartbeat sped up a bit. She knew what the point was.

"He…found out, didn't he?"

Blaise looked at her; he was as worried as she was. "He's having incoherent thoughts, he thinks that you faked your death because you hated him and you wanted him to feel the pain that you felt when you caught him cheating on you."

Hermione looked at Blaise. "He found out." She was still in disbelief. "He found out. Are you sure you didn't tell him."

"Hermione, I just found out a week ago, I swore that I wasn't going to tell him. We forgot about the Draco we knew during school. The one that was top of class along with you."

"Took him a while..." Hermione said. "Took him a couple of years to realize that you can't kiss nor touch a ghost."  
"Yes, he pointed that out too."

"You didn't tell him about where I was did you?"

"No. I barely said a word to him, he just continued to talk."

Hermione stood up and began to pace. She looked at Harry and Ginny who were into the conversation. "You two knew as well?"  
"Blaise came here when he came back from the manor"

Blaise's phone rang. Hermione turned to him. "It's Draco."

He nodded and picked it up

"Blaise…"

"I'm going" Blaise stood up and quickly went into the fireplace.   
"Blaise, are you coming back here?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes."

Xx

"Where is Lacey?"

"Photo shoot." Draco said.

"I see you lacked some sleep."

"You can say that" Draco said with a cold tone,

"What's wrong now?"

"I know you're hiding something from me."

"Draco, you're losing it. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"How long have you known?" He asked Blaise, his eyes were burning a hole through him.

Draco's old manipulative traits were coming back. The one's that allowed kids during school to do what he told them to.

"Blaise don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I love you like a brother, but you are awfully bad at trying to keep something. Your face expression told me everything. _You knew_. You wanted to flee as soon as I told you that Hermione was alive. You knew about it and you let me continue to ramble about it. So you better damn well tell me how long have you known!" Draco slammed his fist on the table. "You let me make a fool of myself by explaining all of this. You probably know all about this. You probably know where she is and everything. Now tell me, before the anger gets the best of me. Where is Hermione Granger?"

* * *

**  
OH! The tension. Hopefully I left you guys with your eyes some what wide saying, "Oh no she didn't. Oh MAN! Draco's going to find out now" And then you squeal saying. "Eee I can't wait till next update!" Do you think he will find out? What will happen next?! Why I'm excited too! And I'm the author.And what will make me put a chapter up faster…Reviews! Yep. it makes me happy. Again- spelling errors or grammatical errors IM SORRY!!**

**Title: Act Appalled. By Circa Survive. **

**Ps- question for those who review what is your favorite chapter so far?Answer if you wish. that'll make me happy too.**

**Personally I think this one is my favorite. And a future one is too! **


	13. Pressure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the books. I do not own the chapter titles. I only own Edward, Lacey Rivers, and Claire Zabini. Nuff said.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. They indeed made me happy. I was debating and thinking long and hard about this chapter. So much my brain kind of cramped. And please forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Pressure**_

"Where is Hermione Granger"

Blaise felt trapped, but he remained silent and calm. He just stared calming at Draco, who looked as if he was about to jump out of his own skin. "Blaise, just tell me. I have barely asked you for anything."

"I'm sorry, but I promised her I wouldn't s…" Blaise mentally slapped himself. That was a huge giveaway. 'Way to go' Blaise said to himself in his mind. Draco had caught this immediately. He stared at Blaise harder; knowing that he was going to pressure is out of Blaise.

"What, did you say"  
"It was nothing"  
"No it wasn't. You said it. She told you. You know exactly were she is and have spoken to her"  
Blaise got up from where he was sitting, "Goodbye Draco" he said as he went towards the fireplace. "You're probably going back and going to tell her everything that had just happened. Aren't you"  
"Goodbye Draco"

Draco took out his wand, freezing up the fireplace to prevent Blaise from leaving the room.

"No, Blaise, you're going to stay here and tell me everything"  
"No, I am not. I'll be on my way"  
Draco put down his wand and stared at Blaise. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

Blaise sighed, he hoped that Hermione would forgive him for what he was about to do.

Xx

"Finally!" Ginny said. "You finally took my advice. So, are you happy"  
Hermione had told Ginny about her relationship with Edward. She felt happy. Hermione actually thought that this relationship had a chance. She felt that she and Edward may last, even though she still loved Draco, she was going to try her best to do what she had been trying to do for a long time; move on.  
"Yes I am, actually. I actually think that Edward is sweet, romantic and very loyal.  
"I'm glad. Maybe you will actually be able to move on." Ginny gave her a smile. They both looked at the clock; Blaise hadn't been back for 3 hours. Hermione wondered what was taking to long. She wasn't thinking hard about it, but she wondered what Draco was telling Blaise, or even worse, what Blaise was telling Draco.

A couple of more hours passed and no word from Blaise.

"I think that I should get going, tell me about Blaise tomorrow." Hermione walked out, closing the door behind her.

xx

Draco was left shocked. Blaise had left and Draco was left alone to think about everything that he had just heard. It wasn't much because Blaise did not tell him anything else but that Hermione was alive and that he had been talking to her. When Draco tried to get him to reveal her locations, Blaise managed to keep that to himself completely.

He did not know how to react. He felt anger towards the truth. Why would she hide? Where would she hide? He had heard about her parent's death years ago, therefore she couldn't be with them because it would be too obvious. Draco wanted the truth. He had no clue about any of it. He was dying to know. He knew that Blaise wasn't going to talk to him about it anymore, knowing that Draco would go insane.

"Draco, I'm home" A voice called out. He fled to the bathroom, hoping that maybe she would not notice the state that he was in. He wet his face and looked at the reflection. Where is she? This was going to drive him crazy and he could already tell.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Lacey asked sweetly. "Nothing" He gave her a sweet kiss on her lips and then walked into his closet, hearing that Lacey had closed the door of the bathroom, he quickly rummaged through the small little compartment where he hid the small little box of her memories. He had seen it in a whole different way. He had to find her. He just had to. She was somewhere out there. He picked up the engagement ring that he had kept for so long and glared at it. She was alive; there was no point in sulking anymore. She was out there and she even spoke to Blaise! He threw the ring hard on the floor and threw the box to the wall with angry tears in his eyes. No more. She had played him like a fool. She had made him suffer so such a long time believing that she was dead.

The belongings scattered and fell onto the floor. The box shattered into pieces, just like Draco's heart.

Xx

"This is not good"  
"What?! I was pressured. This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. He can get anyone to admit anything"  
"Just please tell us that you didn't tell him where Hermione was"  
"I don't know where Hermione is"  
"No, I mean, you didn't tell him that she came here everyday, did you"  
"OF course not"

Blaise paced, noticing the risk he took to tell Draco, Hermione was going to murder him when she found out, which would probably be the next day.

"How did he react"  
"Anger, at first he was shocked, almost expressionless. He thinks that she did it to hurt him"  
"He doesn't know anything about it. Does Lacey know that he found out"  
Blaise slapped him self on the forehead. He completely forgot about lacey and what she told him to keep. This was definitely going to ruin everything between lacey and Draco. "Draco is going to go in search for Hermione, you know that don't you"  
"It's not my fault"  
"Draco had the money to actually get a team of very good investigators to search for Hermione. They would probably find her in a heartbeat, and then Lucius will kill her" Harry stated.  
"Both of you are thinking the worst!" Blaise complained, but he was thinking among the same lines. "I don't want Hermione or Draco to get hurt"  
"What are we going to do about Lacey? I mean, Lacey is pregnant and she is carrying Draco's child. What would happen if Draco actually found Hermione? He would leave Lacey and the child in the dust"  
"No, I think that we should stop Draco from finding Hermione, Blaise, you work in the ministry, you can pull some strings IF, he indeed hires or thinks about hiring a team of people to find her, throw them off, give them false tips, just try anything to keep Draco away from Hermione. We will help you of course" Ginny said.

Xx

Lacey walked into the bathroom and heard something slam and shatter against a wall. She ignored it. Knowing Draco, she knew it was another one of his episodes. She looked at herself in the mirror. She loved her perfect figure. She loved her job and now because of this stupid lie she made up, she was going to have to ruin herself and her career. She looked at the Prengnatus patch. After work, she had gone into a store which had carried the patch. They had told her that if she put on the patch, she would grow monthly as if she was pregnant, but instead, she would just be holding water. Once she took the patch off, she would be back to her normal shape. She hated the idea of being bigger and fatter. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to picture how she was going to look in maybe 9 months. It would be horrible. She sighed and put on the patch on the lower part of her stomach. Since, she was supposedly just a month, she didn't show. She grabbed her wand and burned the box and removing any evidence of the patch or of its existence.

Xx

Hermione found out about what had happened the next day. She wanted to hit Blaise, but then again, she knew how Draco could manage to get people to do things for him. Blaise told her that he didn't know anything else but that he actually had contact with her and that you were alive so on some note Hermione was relieved.

"What do you think he's going to do now"  
"He thinks that he's going to get it out of me, but I know that he's not, so he might be trying to follow my every move and try to catch me talking to you. He's also going to look for you. Knowing Draco, we know that gets what he wants and he won't give up until he gets it."

Hermione knew he was right, she thought back on how she wanted this to happen for a long time, but then she remembered how many lives she was putting at risk, including that innocent unborn child that had nothing to do with it.

"Let's just hope he doesn't find me" She said hopefully.

Xx

Months had past, and Draco refused to talk to Blaise because he could not tell him where Hermione was. This had caused Draco many sleepless nights, lack of work effort and him to get a bit moody. His life had become a daily routine. He noticed how Lacey had gotten a bit bigger, which caused him more stress. He felt himself losing grip on reality and dozing of, calling the group of private investigators to look for Hermione, where ever she was. He had gotten someone to follow where Blaise was going, but Blaise had caught the man and threatened to kill him.

The search was leading no where, and Draco was losing interest in everything. He just wanted to find her, have a decent conversation…no that was lie. He did not want to have any type of conversation with her, he wanted to yell, scream, cry, ask; why? He wondered what if she was married and already has children? What if she had done it just to get rid of him? Maybe…she already loved someone else. Then all of this searching and looking for would be pointless, there was never going to be any hope between the. Everything that he had loved and missed for 7 years would be gone.

Blaise had kept his promise and did not tell Draco anything, but then again Draco was not on speaking terms with him. Blaise had seen Lacey grow, but he got a bizarre feeling from it, he was unconvinced that she was pregnant. Claire, on the other hand, was now 9 months pregnant and was due any moment. Aside from the drama between Draco and Hermione, he was perfectly happy. He was going to have a family with the woman he loved. He knew that that he was lucky because he actually knew two people that weren't so lucky.

"Hello?" Blaise said, finally being able to use the cellular phone properly. "He found out"  
"Who did"  
"Ron." Blaise laughed. "It's really funny how he was the last one to find out, Draco found out before he did"  
"Yeah I think that you should come and take a look at this"

They all grew closer, except for Draco, who seemed to be distancing himself from friends and family.

Blaise sighed and told them that he would be over in a bit.

xx

"A year? You all knew for a year"  
Hermione smiled at him, Ron looked as if he was going to faint, and he did, a thump on the ground caused everyone to gasp and Harry and Edward to pick up Ron and put him on the couch. "He took that smoothly. Lets go get something to eat" Harry said as they all walked into the dining room.

Hermione and Edward were better then ever, Ginny would never say this to her, but she felt that Hermione was falling in love with Edward. Edward began coming over about two months after he had found out about Hermione sneaking over there, they were very careful not to interrupt Lucius visits, and had managed to go there every other week.

Hermione seemed to be happy, and everyone had thought that maybe, she might be able to move on from Draco after all.

Xx

"Nothing yet Mr. Malfoy" The investigator had said.  
"Alright thank you" Draco put his hands behind his head, his mind wandered to how she might look like now, thinking about her more than ever. His thoughts stopped as soon as he saw 5 months pregnant, Lacey. They had barely spent time together; she spent her time out of the house, while Draco spent his time either in his study, or at the office trying to locate Hermione. They usually spoke about the weather or about how their day went, but then they would ignore each other completely. Neither of them even mentioned about the 'baby' or anything.

"Lacey"  
"Yes, Draco"  
"So..." he put his hands in his coat pocket and looked at her, "How's the baby? You have been going for regular check ups have you"  
"Yes, I have…" she lied. "They, um, say the baby is fine"  
"When will be able to know the sex of the baby then"  
"um, in about a month or so" Lacey felt stupid for never thinking it through, she needed to hire a fake doctor or something to give her false records at least so that it could be believable. She looked at her stomach, it was round and filled with nothing but water. She looked at Draco who smiled softly at her and kissed her on her lips.  
"I love you." He said.  
Lacey smiled warmly "I love you too" At least someone was telling the truth that time.

Draco walked out into the garden of the manor. Holding a cup of firewhiskey in his hand, he looked around. The cool breeze danced around him as he thought about everything that was happening; Hermione, the baby, his job, and his friends. He had a feeling that he was distancing himself from his friends, he hadn't heard of Ginny, Harry, or Ron for months. And he wasn't speaking to Blaise. He had isolated himself with his thoughts that were driving him mad.

He sat inside a gazebo that was in the garden, memories flooded back to him from a couple of years ago, when he tried to sneak Hermione in without his parents noticing.

"Draco, your father will hate me"  
"And that's why we're sneaking in. C'mon"  
"No" Hermione put her foot down and Draco stopped. "Fine." Draco grabbed her hand and led her down the gazebo, he kissed her softly until a house elf came towards Draco and Hermione.  
"Mister Malfoy,-." The house elf was stopped by the roaring yell of Lucius. "DRACO MALFOY. GET IN HERE! I can here you!" he yelled. Draco looked at Hermione, who seemed frightened. He wrapped his arms around her and told the house elf to get Hermione to her house. The house elf nodded and took her away from Draco. He snickered at the sound of his father's voice. He marched into the house, he froze in place as he felt Hermione run up to him and give him a kiss on the cheek, before running back with the house elf.

He drowned the rest of his memory down with the firewhiskey and looked around. Nothing had changed really since that time…except for him and Hermione. He knew it was crazy to think about her so much, but he just had to know where she was. He needed some answers and he wasn't going to rest until he had them.

Draco decided to call Blaise. He wanted to make up and at least apologize. It had been months ago.

Xx

Blaise had gotten there with Claire, while the women were talking about possible names for the baby; Blaise had felt his phone ring. "I see this is becoming more useful" He picked up the phone. "Hello"  
"Malfoy" Blaise said in a stern voice. "I want to apologize about what had happened. Where are you now"  
"I'm quite busy right now." Blaise said, he hoped that Draco didn't realize the huge giveaway the meant he was around Hermione so he didn't want him over. Fortunately, he didn't.  
"I accept your apology and you can come on over to the house later"  
"How's Claire?" Draco said, trying to start conversation. "She's perfect, she's due anytime now." "That's great to hear"  
"I'll talk to you soon." Blaise said. They got off the phone as Blaise returned to the group.

Xx

Hermione and Edward both left the house around 11 at night. Holding hands they walked out of the house and walked towards Edward's manor.  
The both walked in awkward silence as they walked past the streets. Hermione and hwondered if something was wrong, so she asked. "Hermione, I think I love you"  
Hermione stopped and looked at Edward. She didn't now what to say, but she knew what he was expecting her to say. They had been together for just a couple of months. She could tell that he felt a bit rejected…and she knew exactly what that felt like. He began to walk away from her.

"Edward." She said trying to catch up, he was a pretty fast walker. "Wait"  
"Hermione, I have liked you from the moment that I was assigned to take care of you. I felt horrible about what had happened to you and I loved you for being so strong. I've been waiting." He began to walk away again. "It's not that simple" She said, speeding up her pace as he sped up his. "I know its not. But I…I can tell that you are still not over him. I know it had been 7 years, but." He stopped. "But what"  
"You should really just move on. A guy can only wait for a while"  
Hermione stopped running besides Edward. They were a couple of feet away from the house. He walked in as she stopped and slowly walked behind him. He was right. But if he truly loved her like he said he did, he would be patient enough to wait. It was hard for her to move one, especially when she was ripped away from the one she loved just to protect every one else.

She walked into the house and walked into her room. She felt uncomfortable, pressured to answer. This was her life at stake as well. If she did something to get Edward mad, he might turn her in to Lucius. She began doubting whether or not Edward would actually do that.

Edward and Hermione did not talk about their fight. She stayed in her room, while he stayed in his. She was hurt by what he had said and refused to apologize, but he knocked on her door and tried, she didn't answer. Instead she went to clean herself up and then went straight to bed.

Xx

Blaise smiled at the sight of Draco looking miserable and unhappy. He apologized for what had happened and Blaise accepted once again. They caught up in the months that they hadn't spoken to each other. Of course, Draco had been dying to ask one question,

"How is she?" he said, hoping that Blaise would ignore him. "She's great" Blaise responded. "Is she healthy, does she"  
"She's great"  
"I really want to see her" Draco said, hoping that he might get something out of Blaise.  
"I'm not going to tell you"  
"Why not"  
"Because I myself don't know where she is either. And besides, I promised, I wouldn't tell you. Draco sighed and looked around. "So…you two still didn't figure out a name for the baby"  
Blaise shook his head. "We're still deciding."

They talks amongst themselves for the rest of the night. Draco was drying to know where she was, but he kept his mouth shut. He decided to ask him later.

xx

Lacey arrived home, and didn't find Draco there. She placed her bag down and her wand on her night stand. She looked around the mail and noticed the door to Draco's study slightly open. She had only gone in there a couple of times, but never looked around. Once again curiosity had gotten the best of her.

She walked in the room and looked around. She walked towards his desk and saw stacks of papers. She began reading through all of it and wondering. In Draco's hand writing, there was a list of private investigators. Lacey wondered what they were for. She continued to search for more clues. As she walked around, she noticed numbers on telephones and people's names. 'Was he having an affair?' She wondered. NO of course not. He wasn't even over someone he thought was dead, why would he have an affair while is wife was 'pregnant'. As she walked around, she saw an open notebook. It was a list of people and things to do. Lacey skimmed through it, until something caught her attention. She soon heard the front door of the house slam shut. "Lacey" someone called out, it was Draco. She quickly read the line. Find Hermione Granger. (Manage to get it out of Blaise)  
Lacey stood absolutely still. She couldn't move, but she knew she had to because Draco hated when people were in his study without permission. She looked at it again and felt herself pale. 'He knows' Lacey glared. She wondered who had told him.

She went through a quick passage before Draco had caught her in the study. She ran to the bathroom and acted as if she was looking for something.

"Draco is that you?" She acted surprised. He didn't respond. She walked out and saw Draco sitting on the bed, talking on the telephone. "What? You saw her? Are you sure it was Hermione…pos...Positive?...By the Potter residents…Find out more and tell me in the morning"  
Lacey walked back into the bathroom, she was flabbergasted. So shocked she slid to the floor. He found out.

xx

Draco was feeling the same thing that Lacey was. One of the private investigators that were looking after Blaise had found her coming out of Harry's manor and walking with someone else. They were positive by the facial features. She was closer than he thought. That also meant that Harry and Ginny knew. They all knew before he did and they were hiding it. Who else knew? Why didn't they bother to tell him? She probably made them stay quiet. He was getting close by the minute. He didn't even need Blaise.

Tomorrow he was going to pay the Potters a pleasant visit.

* * *

**Oooh lala. I think that I'm going to like the next chapter. Or I think the one after that one. Well. I was kind of stuck and had a writer's block in this chapter. I never knew that my anonymous reviewing thingy was disabled. So I enabled it, meaning now more people can review and make me happy! Till next time!  
"Pressure" By Paramore. (Be tee double you. - did you know that a line of this song is actually the title of this story? If you didn't, well you do now. This is actually the song that inspired me to write this story)**


	14. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Disclaimer: I do own any of the books or Harry Potter. I hope you all are happy about that little detail.**

**Thank you all for the reviews. I will try my BEST to check all grammar errors and spelling errors. I'm very sorry if you see any. Forgive me? I'll plead with another part of this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**_Wolf in Sheep's Clothing_**

****

Lacey couldn't sleep. She felt cold sweat on her body, who told him? If anything, it was Blaise. It must've been Blaise. He swore to secrecy. But he barely trusted Lacey. She turned to look at Draco, his back rose slowly and he took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled it. She truly loved him and it seemed that everyone else in the world didn't appreciate the fact that they were married. Now that he knew the truth and that everyone else knew the truth, they wanted her away and they wanted Hermione to come back to the picture. She was definitely not going to let that happen. She looked at her clock on her nightstand. '2:32'.There was no way she was going to be able to sleep. Not with this type of weight on her shoulders.

She just had to wait and see what morning would bring her.

xx

Hermione looked at the clock in her room, '10:38'. It had been exactly 4 minutes since Edward began to explain all of the things that he had said the night before. Hermione had zoned out about after the first five seconds. She heard 'love…sorry…just…tired" and then zoned the rest of his excuse out. She finally got out of her bed and opened the door. Edward had been leaning on it and he stumbled as soon as she opened it. He turned around quickly, hoping that she would accept his excuses. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the manor.  
"Just be back…" She didn't allow him to finish. She knew she had to be back before 4. She just walked out of the house and went over to her favorite house to be with her three favorite people.

xx

Draco looked around in his meeting, he could tell most of the men were dozing off and his female representatives were practically drooling over him. He rolled his eyes and played with the ring on his finger. These people were wasting as much of his time as he was wasting theirs.

"Are any of you going to pay any bloody attention to what I'm saying?"

"Mr. Malfoy, we're just thinking"

"Well, you can all think somewhere else; I have other things to do then just watch all of you waste my time when I can be in my way"

With that, Draco grabbed his coat and walked out of the conference room. He had wanted to get out of the room since the minute that he had gotten in it. He quickly grabbed a pen and scribbled down a few notes before walked out of his office. He was ready to go to the Potters house before someone stopped him. He murmured profanities under his breath as the person walked into his office.

"Mr. Malfoy, we have a couple of business deals we'd like to offer you. It would do wonders to the Ministry and to all of your company"

"This can wait until tomorrow. I have a couple of things that are tying me up"

"This is very important; we must speak to you about it now and immediately."

Draco rolled his eyes and sat on his chair and soon began to listen to the ramblings of the man.

xx

"You should just forgive him. He seems to be truly sorry about this"

"Ginny, whose side are you on?"

"Yours, but remember, he has the power to kill you."

"I know, but Draco."

Ginny grabbed her friend and shook her by her shoulders. "Snap out of it! He's married, pregnant wife. And you're…the rotting corpse of an ex lover, well that what he use to think, so forget about it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she lifted Alice from her crib and smiled at her dearly. Why couldn't things be easier? She should've just told Draco about her being alive years ago. Lucius was too powerful; he could kill anyone that stood in his way, even his son. He wouldn't care either.

But what she would do just to be in his arms, just to hear him whisper sweet nothings in her ear and keep her worried-free. She put Alice down back in her play pen and lied on the couch. Edward was cute too.Sure he wasn't as charming, romantic, or at hot as Draco; but he would do. He was sweet and nice to her. Except for what he did the night before. But then again, who would blame him? Anyone would just blow a fuse if you were dating someone who still had someone else in mind, especially when it was Draco Malfoy. But Edward had a great personality and he was risking his life for Hermione, while she was taking him for granted.

What could be worse than having to choose between the one you love and the one who loves you?

Absolutely nothing.

Hermione was in trouble.

xx

"So if you see here…"

"Are we done?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy, we still have to speak about the stocks and investments that you will get off of this. As well as the profits and other details that have to do with this"

Draco had had enough of it. He rolled his eyes, got up from his chair and stuck his hand out to the man who was holding a large chart.

"Thank you, but no thank you. Now excuse me."

Draco walked out of his office, he was leaving. He didn't care either, he owned the damn business. He could leave when he pleased. He was near the door, closer…

"Mr. Malfoy, the wife is on the phone"

_Merlin._

xx

Ron came into Harry's house holding a box filled with pastries. One was glued to his mouth.

Same old Ron.

"Is anyone home? Oh hello Hermione..." He said casually as he looked around for his sister and best friend.

No sign of them, Ron went to sit besides Hermione…more like at the other end of the couch.

The awkward silence deafened the room. Why was there even awkward silence?  
"Ron, how's work?"

"Fine." He said. His face expression showed that he was still not comfortable or understanding the idea completely that Hermione was alive and sitting right next to him on a couch.

"Ron, we use to be best friends. You thought I was dead. Big deal! You do not have to make such a fuss about it"

"I'm not making any fuss."

"Oh really, Then why are you sitting all the way at the other end of the couch and leaving me to awkward conversations?"

Ron did not respond. She was right. He sighed and moved about an inch closer to her.  
"It's a start"

"Hermione, it's just, Seven years is a long time. Sorry if I can't warm up to you in less then a day. I'll try though."

"Thank you" She smiled.

Ron scooted a bit more to her side, now about 8 inches away from her.

Xx

Draco frowned as he hung up the phone.

"Bad day, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You can say that." He responded.  
"Have a good evening, Mr. Malfoy"

Finally, Draco thought. He walked towards the exit of his office building and was about to head out.

"Mr. Malfoy! Quick, we need to sign a couple of papers"

"FUCK" he exhaled under his breath. Something was doing this. Something was causing him to procrastinate from what he urgently needed to do.

Once again, Draco turned his heels and marched off to his office.

"_What_ is it _now?_"

"Papers that are needed to be signed and sent off to the Ministry's head office by 6pm at the dot."

The woman pulled out the packet of papers that needed to be signed. There must've been over 60 pieces of paper filled with small print that needed his signature.

Draco took out a pen and began signing.

Xx

Lacey was in the front steps of Claire and Blaise Zabini's manor. She was going to confront them about her discovery the night before. She rang the door bell frantically.

"Going!" A soft voice yelled from behind the closed door. Claire opened it and smiled at the sight of her best friend standing right in front of her.

"You're huge!" Lacey said.

"Well, it's good to see you as well Lacey" Claire said with a bright smile. "C'mon in."

Lacey sat down by the fireplace. "Is Blaise home?" She asked Claire.

"No, but he'd be arriving in-."

As if on cue, Blaise walked through the front door. Claire slowly got up and patted her pregnant belly as she walked towards Blaise and kissed him. "Hey, darling. Lacey is here to see you"

"Oh." He walked to where Lacey was, he could tell just by looking at her that she was not in a good mood. "Claire, would you go make tea please?"

Claire walked into the living room as Blaise walked in to talk to a not-so-happy Lacey.  
"Lacey, what can I do for you?" Blaise said, sitting on the couch.

"You told him didn't you?!" She snapped at him.

"Lacey, what are you talking about?"

"Do not act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You know very well." She said angrily. "I saw the things in his study. He had private investigators looking for her. He had a to-do list that included trying to get it out of you!" She said. "You told him! After you swore that you wouldn't for the sake of my chi-." She choked up at the last word. She couldn't finish it. It was a huge lie, especially when she did not have anything but water in her body

"He found out on his own. He just managed to find out that I knew."

"He doesn't know that I know does he?"

Blaise shrugged. "I don't know, but I did not tell him anything else."

Lacey stood up and looked around. "Well, yesterday I overheard a conversation that he had on the phone with someone. Apparently he found her coming out of Harry's house."

Blaise looked up as Lacey glared at him. "Did _you_ know that she was going over to Ginny's and Harry's everyday?"

"I…um"

"You knew, didn't you? Knowing Draco, he's going to surprise them with a visit, hoping that he would find her there." Lacey said with disgust.

Xx

Draco looked at his watch, "5:30". Now!

He quickly left his office. He could just sense someone was going to stop him. He grabbed his briefcase and ran out of the office. He could just hear the people calling out his name from the inside, but he had escaped. He was finally going to confront the Potters about what he had found out.

He decided to walk. Feeling the cool breeze, he sensed that he was going to find out something today.

Xx

Hermione looked at the watch in the Potters kitchen. "Shoot, I'm late." She had been talking with Ron and Harry and time had passed quickly. "Edward's going to get killed, or might already be dead. I'll see you all tomorrow."Giving them all a kiss on the cheek and a hug, she was on her way. She couldn't believe she was an hour and a half late when Edward had told her specifically at 4. She quickened her pace as she ran through the street.

Xx

Draco quickened his pace, desperate for an answer. He needed to find out the truth. Perhaps with their confession, he would finally be close to her. He could finally know where she is by his investigators. All he needed to know was if the Potters knew the truth. People had recognized him and tried to stop him in the streets. He ignored them and acted as if he did not know what they were talking about. People had followed him and tried to take a picture of him. He ignored it and continued to walk. As he walked through the people, he managed to cut through them and go through a short cut to get to Harry's house faster…

Hermione looked around the shortcut that Ginny had showed her that would get her closer to the Edward's house. She had taken it every day, it was soon turning to dusk and she had heard footsteps coming towards her. No one usually took the shortcut besides her. That was because no one knew about it except for people that were very close to the Potters. She looked up, curious to see who it was. The image was far. She could see it. She squinted to see. Her eyes widened as she saw the small platinum blonde hair that she knew from anywhere. As the figure came closer, her heartbeat got faster. This couldn't be happening. She had to act as if she was just some random stranger passing him. She looked at the ground. She could feel herself beginning to sweat nervously. 'Just pass him calmly'

Draco had noticed someone walking towards him. No one usually walked around his shortcut unless they knew the Potters personally. The figure appeared to be a woman. He continued to walking and saw the woman getting close to him. He wondered whether or not she was a stalking fan of Harry's or someone he knew. He tried to look at her face, but she seemed to be more interested on the ground. She began to approach him and…

Xx

Lacey kissed Claire goodbye. She smiled as her friend patted her belly. "This weight is getting a bit heavy" Claire smiled. "Yours will soon as well." Claire said looking at Lacey.

Lacey smiled weakly again. She knew she was going to end up in Hell for this.  
"I know." She said. She said goodbye to Blaise and walked out the door.

They were definitely going to hate her when they found out the truth. Unless…

No.

She refused to think about anything else that would just ruin her completely. She had to do something that would make people feel sorry for her, not hate her. Something. _Something. _But what would it be?

Xx

Draco had continued to walked, thinking about what he was going to do to confront them. 'Could this short cut be any longer?'

Hermione looked up, wanting to know when she was going to get there. She looked to her side so see if he was near.

Oh no, Wrong move.

'He's still so…and he's looking my way'. Hermione thought. Their eyes met. He had seen her. She was dead for good. She looked down as soon as their eyes met and walked as fast as she possibly could. She begged to all the Gods in the heavens that he didn't stop and turn around and now was about to run towards her. She begged that he hadn't recognized her. Or she would be dead. Part of her told her to go towards him and stop him, tell him who she was and kiss him. Other part told her he was a married man, with a pregnant wife. It kill her. Sure, she could easily just get Harry and her friends to all try and kill Lucius, but another part of her thought about how she would hurt everyone she loves that way. Lucius was powerful enough to kill them all. She didn't want that to happen. She just ran through the rest of the shortcut without looking back or missing a single step. Once she got through the shortcut, she ran towards the house.

xx

Draco stopped walking and turned around. She was gone. Were his eyes deceiving him, or was he just going completely mad? He blinked twice to make sure it wasn't just an illusion. He could've sworn he had seen her. It WAS her. He could _never_ forget those eyes. They had both met eyes as they passed each other. His heart tugged as he looked into her eyes. She was beautiful. It had to be her. He needed answers. He turned around once again to see if she was there. Nothing. He began running towards the Potters house.

xx

She arrived at the house breathless. She snuck into her room and went to the bathroom.

"Hermione?" A voice called out.

"Yes?" Hermione said.

"What time did you arrive?"

"Just now." She said as she locked the door and began to remove her clothing.

"Can I come in?"

"I'm getting ready to take a shower." She said. Edward was acting rather odd. He wasn't as mad as he was the last time she came in late.  
Hermione ignored Edward's pleading as she turned on the shower. She closed her eyes and had his image stuck in his mind. Still as handsome as he had always been, his hair was growing and he looked even better then how he did years ago. She sighed at the thought of what could've happened if she had told him right then and there. She could feel her heart tug as she looked away. She could tell that he knew it was her somehow, but his mind thought that he was playing tricks on him.

Xx

"Hello Draco" Ginny said as she greeted Draco at the door.

"Can I talk to you and Harry?"

"Sure, just take a seat on the couch, I'll call Harry over." She watched as Draco went over to the couch and picked up Alice from the playpen she was in.

Ginny had wondered why the surprise visit, but then she remembered that he actually knew about Hermione. Did he find out?

"Harry! Draco is here and he wants to talk to us" Ginny called out.

As soon as Harry came down, Draco placed Alice back in her play pen.

"What's the occasion?" Harry asked Draco.

"Can you two answer this honestly?"

They looked at each other and knew exactly what was coming.

They went along with it anyway. "Yes"

"Did you two know that Hermione was alive?"  
Harry and Ginny nodded. Draco glared at them. "So you were all keeping this from me, you two and Blaise this entire time?"

"We're not the only one's, Lacey knew as well"

"Harry!' Ginny said directly after Harry had said that.

Draco was actually shocked to hear that one. "Lacey? Lacey knew before I did. What the fuck? Am I the last person that found out?"

Harry and Ginny shook their heads. "Actually, Ron was the last one that found out."

"So they were right."

"Who was right?"  
"So that means she does come here. Where is she?"  
"We don't know"

"I know she comes here almost regularly. I hired private investigators and they told me that they saw her coming out of your house yesterday. That means that you two have seen her and you two know where she is."

"Private investigator, that's a bit extreme, don't you think?" Harry stated.

Draco looked at them. "I need to find her. I need to talk to her. I need to know why she left me like this. You two have contact with her. All of the people that I thought were my friends kept this a secret behind my back. My fucking wife knew before me and she didn't say anything. You know how horrible I got when they mentioned her. You all knew how much of a wreck I was without her. How long have you known?"

They didn't want to make Draco more of a mess then what he was about to become. But now that practically all the truth was out, he deserved to know. Ginny gulped. "A year?"

Draco was in awe. "A year? You mean before Lacey and I got married."

Ginny nodded slowly.

Draco let out a nervous chuckle. "This is bloody incredible. And I thought that all of you were my friends."

"Draco, we did this for you, for the sake of your marriage with Lacey."

"I would've never married Lacey if I knew she was alive. I would go and marry Hermione. I myself find it incredible how I was able to survive seven bloody years thinking that she was six feet under and that nothing would bring her back!" He yelled. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and felt slightly sorry for Draco.

"She is going to be here tomorrow." Draco asked Ginny and Harry. It came out like a rhetorical question. "What time?"

"Draco, I don't think it's a good-"

"What time." He demanded. He was in no laughing mood. He had to talk to her.

"She hid from you for a reason Draco." Harry added in.  
"Why? Because she didn't want anything to do with me anymore after I cheated on her? Did she want me to suffer?"

"You don't even know why" Ginny said.

"That's why I need to know from her, now. So now, tell me. What time?" Draco said, his hand in his pockets, trying to remain cool and calm before he broke down.

"Around 11:30" Harry said. Ginny stepped on Harry's foot.

"11:30. I'll be here." Draco said. "Good evening." He said, walking to the fireplace and calling out his address.

Ginny bit her nails nervously. She had absolutely no way to contact Hermione at Edward's house. She glared at Harry.

"Harry! Why did you say that?"  
"I'm sorry, but I think it's time that they finally talked to each other."

"Do you know what danger you're putting Hermione in? You could get her killed!"

"I'm beginning to have a plan that might save all of our lives."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. You better hope that this turns out right, or you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life." she said before kissing him on the cheek and grabbing Alice.

Xx

Lacey looked at her stomach in the mirror in the bathroom. She had to change her patch, she was so preoccupied with her job and Draco she had completely forgotten about changing it. She was supposedly '"17 weeks" She removed the patch and quickly put on a new one. She dropped the things as she heard the door slam shut from the room.

"Draco?"  
"Lacey, we need to talk."

Nothing ever goes right when someone wants to talk. Lacey walked out of bathroom

"Hi Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Oh no. He found out.  
"What?" She acted clueless.

"Don't play dumb with me Lacey, you knew about Hermione being alive. For how long and why didn't you tell me?"

Xx

After seeing Draco, the feelings that Hermione had been trying to cover up came back. Falling into a daydream, Hermione closed her eyes and everything about his flooded back into her mind. Every single encounter; when she punched him in third year, when she first kissed him, their dates. She thought about the thought of going to him and telling that she just went away to save him and everyone she cared for. But, the thought and sight of Lacey in her daydreams soon turned her back to reality. The reality she had to face while thinking about Draco. It was wrong to think of a married man and soon to be father in such a way.

A knock on the door soon brought her back completely.

"Hermione?" A soft voice called from the opposite side of the door.

It was Edward. He maybe a charmer, but he was bad at this whole break thing. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Edward."

"Hermione, I'm sorry"

"Goodnight Edward" She repeated before turning of the light of the room with a spell and went to sleep.

Xx

Draco was exhausted. He blocked all of Lacey's excuses and walked towards the bathroom.

"I did it to save out marriage." She yelled as he closed the door.

His entire day was exhausting. He wasn't in the mood to listen to useless information. As he took of his shirt to walk into the shower, a packet of some kind fell on the floor.

Draco tilted his head as he tried to read the packet that had fallen on the floor. His glared immediately as soon as he read it. He opened the door with so much anger and force; the door would've been torn off the wall.

Lacey jumped, startled with the sound of the door breaking as it hit the wall. She looked at Draco as if he was completely insane.

"What was that for?!" She yelled at him. He walked towards her, causing her to get nervous and scared. He seemed terrifying. He looked as if he was about to strike her, but Lacey knew that Draco would never dare to touch a woman with such a violent manner. She noticed as he picked up the left side of her shirt.

"Draco, what are you--." Her face paled and she soon gulped as she felt him rip off the patch that she had just put on.

He glared at her. His eyes were filled with anger.

He showed her the packet and threw it on the floor. She felt the color drain from her face. Feeling completely stupid for not getting rid of it. She was busted. She had never seen Draco so angry in her life."Lacey Rivers, _what the fuck _is this?" He screamed.

* * *

**OH. The truth is being revealed. Lacey is busted. AND! What will happen next?! I started writing the next chapter already. Since its...well…I'm excited for the next chapter!! I was going to write two. But I didn't want to ruin the cliff hanger. So you have to wait till next week. Bummer. Reviews make me happy, just so you know. You might one to leave one…it might help put the BIG chapter up. Hehe. What will happen next? Will there be a reunion. (btw- did you read how CLOSE they were to each other…tsk)**

**Well. That's all folks. Till next week. (sorry for grammar, there probably is some. I tried to read it over, but I'm working on the next chapter.)**

**Title: "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" by This Providence**


	15. Umbrellas and Elephants

**Disclaimer: Did I mention! I didn't own diddlysquat…Hee. That word just made me laugh so hard. Okay, fine. I don't own anything, not the books, Harry Potter or the song titles used for the chapter. I just own…this wonderful story, Edward, Lacey Rivers, Claire Zabini, and Alice Potter. **

**Wow, The reviews. Over 100! I didn't notice before. But thank all of you for it. I dedicate this oh so wonderful chapter to all of you. You guys made me happy. And well so did this chapter. I hope you guys like it as much as I did.**

**(Btw, I highly consider listening to "Umbrella and Elephants" By Cinematic Sunrise while reading this chapter, well it fits perfectly towards the end.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Umbrellas and Elephants**_

Lacey was utterly speechless. What else would you be able to do in a moment like this?  
She stared at him, the anger just kept on rising by the second.

"I-,"

"Do not even _dare_ to explain yourself. I want you out of my house. I can't deal with this right now."

"I did this for us, Draco. What don't you understand? I love you. I love you more than she ever will. She practically killed herself just to get away from you. She didn't want you. I want you Draco. When I found out, I knew that you weren't going to stay with me. I had to do something-."

"Get out of my house" Draco said bitterly. "What were you going to do when I saw you pregnant for more than a year? Did you think I was going to be that blind?"

"YES! You had been for the past couple of months!" She slipped out accidentally, adding fuel to the fire that Draco was burning.

Draco grabbed his wand, whispered a spell and soon Lacey's things we're packed and ready to go. "Get out. I don't want to see you right now." He said calmly. "Don't try to talk to me. I need a break from you."

"You found her didn't you?"

"Get out"

"Fine" Lacey called out the name of one of the house elves and told him to grab her things. She walked out, but not before turning back.  
"We're still married." She stated.  
"thanks for reminding me. I'll remember to file the divorce papers soon"

Lacey's stomach was soon returning to her regular 27 inch waist. She felt her face drop as soon as she heard the word 'divorce'.

"This has to be one of the worst things that anyone has ever done. You lied, and tried to put me on a leash by lying and saying that you were pregnant. I cannot deal with people like you in my life when I have better things to do."

"Like what? Oh, of course…like Hermione Granger" She glared. "Don't forget that I'm still your wife"

"Not for long, now get out" He grabbed her purse and shoved it into her hands. Before she would say anything else, she had slammed the door on her face.

Lacey rolled her eyes and watched as the luggage was thrown into the car already waiting for her outside. She glared at the house as she walked out. She wasn't going to let _this _go.

That night, Draco shifted in his bed. He was so frustrated with Lacey and everything that was happening. The only thing he was not frustrated about was the next day at the Potters. That night, couldn't think of anything else but her. He had suddenly tensed up; what was he going to say? How was he going to react? He felt the cold sweat creep up on his neck, his heart was beating hard. He had absolutely no clue what he was going to do tomorrow. His eyes soon grew heavy and he began to drift off to sleep.

Xx

Hermione shrieked as soon as she woke up. "OH MERLIN!" She yelled before slapping Edward hard on the face. He had been staring directly at her as she slept.

He turned and felt the side of his face throbbing. Hermione immediately went to his aid.

"Oh so sorry," She said, embarrassed. "I tend to get that reaction when I get frightened." He smiled as she caressed his face. As soon as he looked better, she turned away and returned back to her same expression that she had had with Edward before.

"What will it take for you to forgive me, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, "Well for one thing, pleading is not going to help"

He frowned.

"Edward, I think its best that we just stay friends." She said smiling.  
He sighed, "I don't want to just be your friend, Hermione. I know it was stupid to have said what I said so soon, but I couldn't hold it in anymore"

"I just don't think that there would never be anything more than friends with us"

"It's because of Malfoy isn't it?" He said sadly, but with a bit of jealousy in his tone.  
She smiled at him, hoping that he would understand, "I still want to be your friend Edward, we just don't have that type of relationship. I don't even deserve such a sweet man like you, some other girl should" Hermione said. Edward sighed once more and looked down on the floor. He seemed heartbroken, but he quickly gained composure and opened his arms for a hug, "Friends then?"

Hermione hoped that he wasn't going to kill her in her sleep after what she had said, but she clung into his arms, "Friends."

"So I guess that you are going to be heading over to the Potters?"

Hermione nodded.

"Just don't come home to late" He said, kissing her on her forehead, as a friend.

Xx

Lacey looked around her room at her old house. It was her getaway, but now it seemed like she was back there. She felt furious at Draco for kicking her out and finding out the entire truth, but she also felt anger towards herself for not looking through all of it carefully. He was going to go after her. She knew it. She knew that he would once he found out the truth.

She needed to get him back. She needed him. But no one was on her side on this one. Once Draco tells Blaise, Claire was going to hate her for faking her pregnancy just to get attention. She was going to lose all of her friends. She needed someone that would help her get him back, but who? Who hated Hermione as much as she did? Who would want Draco and Hermione apart?

Then it hit her.

Almost like lightning.

She needed to talk to Lucius Malfoy. The only problem was that she did not know where he was. They had rumored that he had gone to a prison far away, but she knew that he had escaped and he had gone into hiding. She had to find him, and fast. Her marriage depended on it. Her _life_ practically depended on it.

She soon grabbed the telephone and started to make phone calls.

Xx

Draco had woken up bright and early the next morning. This was it. He had never been more anxious or nervous in his life. He couldn't do it alone. He felt like a complete idiot. He didn't know what to do or how to react. He needed some help.

"Blaise" Draco yelled out as he saw Blaise drooling on his paperwork. He woke up in a daze.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise mumbled, still half asleep.

"I found her."

"That's great." Blaise said, placing his head back down on his paperwork.

"And…I'm meeting her this morning, at Harry's house. I'm not sure what to do" He continued.

Blaise woke up, "What? Did you just say you were going to meet her?!" He asked him as if he was speaking another language. "What about Lacey, does she know about this 'get together?'"

Draco's small smile had disappeared at the sound of her name, "Don't even remind me."

"What's wrong, mate?"  
"We're getting divorced."

Blaise looked at him, shocked about the news he had just received. "A divorce…Is this just because you found Hermione? Lacey is pregnant and Hermi--." Draco cut him off.

"She lied."

"About what?"

"Everything; she knew the entire time."

"But, she's pregnant-." Draco cut him off once again.

"No, she lied about that too"

"How can you lie about that?"  
"Apparently she was wearing one of those patches. Those that make it look like you're pregnant. I saw the packet and she was wearing it."

Blaise's jaw dropped, "That has to be the most fucked up thing she has ever done."

Draco nodded, but then drifted off to look at the grandfather clock that Blaise had in his office. '9:31'. Time was passing slowly, it was killing him.  
"You have to help me."

"With what?" Blaise chuckled, "Amazing, Draco Malfoy; Slytherin Sex God, the man who was able to woo all women with his good looks and charms, is actually having problems trying to speak to a girl. Pinch me, I must be dreaming" Blaise teased his friend.

Draco glared at him, "Funny, but this is no ordinary girl, Blaise. This is Hermione Granger"

Xx

Hermione had looked through her wardrobe. Quickly putting on a blouse and a pair of jeans, she got ready to go over to Harry and Ginny's house. Grabbing her things and looking at the watch, which read '10:19', she grabbed her jacket and went on her way.

xx

Harry began to play with Alice; the beautiful baby with green eyes smiled her teeth-less smile at her father. Meanwhile, her mother was pacing around the house. Hermione usually got to the house around 10:45, it was already 10:30. She would be arriving at any minute and in about another 45 minutes, so would Draco Malfoy. She had wished that Harry could've kept his mouth shut, but she tried to remain calm. She had to break the news to Hermione that the person that she didn't want to see was coming at the very moment. The door had ringed a few minutes afterwards.

"Hermione! I'm so glad to see you" Ginny said smiling nervously.  
"What's going on?" Hermione said, automatically detecting that something was wrong.

Ginny's smile immediately dropped. "Everything, c'mon I need to tell you something"

She pulled Hermione into the house and towards the small room close to the living room.  
"Ginny is anything wrong with the baby, With Harry? Oh Merlin, you're scaring me" Hermione placed her hand over her heart nervously

Ginny shook her head, "No, it's not about Harry or Alice. They're both fine."

Hermione looked at Ginny, waiting to find out.

"It's Draco."

Within a few minutes, Hermione was hyperventilating.

"Hermione, darling, breathe"

Hermione was gasping for air. "Ginny…I…I'm...going…to…murder…your…Harry"

"He said he had a plan"

"What…plan? Is he trying to get me killed?!" Hermione said, shrieking. "What am I going to do?" Hermione buried her head into her hands.

"I'm going to KILL Harry." She got up from the bed, but Ginny grabbed her and forcefully pushed her back down on the bed.

"You won't kill Harry"

"Oh, no? Watch me" She grabbed the nearest object and headed towards the door.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's arm.

Xx

The clock read 11:00. Blaise noticed as well, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Draco appreciated Blaise's offer, "No thanks I think I'll do this on my own."

Blaise patted Draco on the back, wishing him the best. He knew that it was going to be hard, but Blaise wanted to go and see what was going to happen. "Are you sure?"  
"DO you want to come?"  
Blaise smiled.

"No. But I'll tell you about it."

"Okay."

Draco walked out, took a deep breath and walked to Ginny and Harry's house.

Xx

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I cannot do this" Hermione repeated over and over again, more nervous than ever.

"It's going to be fine. Relax"

"Relax?!" Hermione was hysterical. "How on bloody earth am I going to react to seeing him, when I vowed not to see him or even want to know anything about him. Now I'm going to confront him. After seven years."

Hermione was about to pass out.

"NO" Ginny slapped Hermione lightly on the side of her face. "Calm down. For part of the Golden trio, who had fought so many demons and other things, you're hyperventilating over seeing Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione thought she was going to die. She looked at the clock. '11:28'. Draco was always precise when it came to appointments and dates, he came on the dot. This was especially no exception.  
"I think I should leave."

"Don't you want to talk to him?"  
"He has a pregnant wife! He's married. Ginny, I cannot do this! he is my former lover and the man that I won't stop loving. I don't think I can deal through all of this"

Hermione rushed and looked for her jacket. With her luck, she couldn't find it. She frantically looked around the rooms. She cursed the jacket and if it wasn't freezing weather, she would've just run out of the house. She trembled, fumbling and looking in every small space. She looked out the clock and froze. 11:30.

Outside the rooms, Ginny had heard tapping coming from the front door. She knew who it was. She walked towards the door, debating in her head whether or not she should mention that Hermione was there.

"Draco."

"Ginny" She stepped aside and allowed him to enter her house. He walked around and quickly scanned the room and his heart couldn't have been beating any louder. He sat on the couch, Ginny sat besides him,

"Where is she?" He asked nervously, Ginny could tell.

"She's looking for something" Wrong. Ginny slapped herself mentally. She had just told him she was in the house. She had just given it away. Draco stood up, waiting for Hermione to come out. He was ready. But he felt too awkward. He had suddenly forgotten everything that he was going to do and say.

"How's Lacey?" Ginny asked Draco, trying to make her point that he was still married and that he shouldn't be thinking of doing anything with Hermione.

"We're not living together, starting from yesterday. Long story short; I found out she had faked her pregnancy after she confessed that she was keeping Hermione's life a secret."

Ginny looked at Draco, eyes wide. "She used the patch?"

"Yep" Draco said, becoming a bit anxious.

In the other room, Hermione had looked around. She had finally found her jacket. She rushed out of the room and walked towards the front door.

"Ginny, I found it I think I am leaving before…" She had looked up and saw Ginny, standing next to him, standing next to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione had the urge to run. Run like she had never run in her life. Run from that house, and especially him. She watched as Ginny left the room. Hermione tried to move her feet, but they seemed to be glued hard on the floor. Refusing to move, she was stuck. She felt like passing out.

xx

Every coherent thought about what he was going to say, everything he had rehearsed with Blaise had gone out the window. She was standing there, like a deer caught in headlights, watching him. And he was there, just staring right back her. He couldn't believe it. He had seen her before. But she looked much different. Her hair was long and wavy locks. Her make up was applied lightly and she had some hair on her face. Draco had dreamed of this. He was frozen with fear, shock, happiness, and confusion. They gazed into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes. Draco never wanted that moment to end.

As soon as he had opened his mouth to try to say something, she fled, managing to open the door without struggling, she flew out the door. Taking Draco about a minute to react, he ran after her.

Xx

She had no idea how her legs were able to run as fast as they did, the fact that they felt like jelly. She stopped as soon as she ran out of breath. She looked back and noticed there was no sign of Draco behind her.

She took a deep breath and felt her heart racing. How could she have been stupid? This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to forget about him completely. He was no longer supposed to be a part of her life. But he came back. The feelings that she had when she was 18 year old returned. Those naïve feelings that had cause her pain. When she had told him she loved him, and when he didn't respond, and when he had cheated on her with someone else. She couldn't help but let out a sob. How dare he? He had a wife that needed support and he was just wasting time following her.

Hermione walked around, looking for a place to sit in the cold weather. She looked around once more, no sign of him.

Xx

Draco stopped. Looking around, he knew there was no sign of her. She wasn't anywhere near and it seemed impossible to find her now.

He sighed disappointedly and slowly walked back to Harry's and Ginny's. He didn't care about the cold weather. His heart seemed to have been in much more pain. She was a goddess. There was no other creature in the entire universe that made Draco feel the way he felt for Hermione. The look in her eyes had crushed him, they seemed sad and happy. He didn't know how to describe it, but he was sure that she had felt the same way that he was feeling.

He glanced around every once in a while, but his eyes stayed mostly on the floor.

Her hair was longer and tamed, so much better than the way it was during school. She was no longer the girl he was falling for during school. She was not a beautiful woman that he was completely and madly in love with.

He didn't know what to do with himself. He felt a tear fall. She had ran, what was she so afraid of, the truth? So many questions were yet unanswered. But the sight of her had made his day, his life a whole lot better.

He had arrived back and sat quietly like a little boy who had been told that there was no Santa Claus on Christmas.

Harry and Ginny poked their heads out of their rooms, checking to see if either of them was dead, since in the past 30 minutes they hadn't heard anything such as a scream, or slap.

Ginny was surprised to see Draco sitting on their couch, quietly. She walked out and looked at Draco.  
"How did it go?"

He looked at her as if she had just told a cruel joke.

"I take it, something happened."

"She ran"

Typical Hermione, Ginny thought.

"And you didn't follow her?"  
"Of course I did, she was no where at sight. I had never seen her run so fast in my life"  
Ginny gave him a sympathetic look, showing him that he truly felt sad about what had just happened to him. She could tell that he was waiting for this.

Ginny walked over and sat next to him.  
"I'm sorry Draco." She said, trying to comfort the blonde. "These must have been the worst days of you're life"

Draco ignored her statement, "Is she going to be here tomorrow?"

Ginny nodded. "She comes every single day."

"I'll be here tomorrow."  
Ginny nodded. "I think you should just get some rest, Draco. You're free to stay here if you want. You had a long day."

He shook his head, but thanked her for offering. "I'll just be on my way. Thank you. I'll be here tomorrow" He said softly.

He got up and decided to walk to his house.

xx

Draco had gotten home around 5 and threw all his belonging on top of the house elf, who had struggled to carry it. Draco didn't want to think of anything. He just wanted to go into his room, perhaps dreaming that Hermione was there waiting for him.

"Master Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy has called several times."

"Ignore her. From now on, Miss Rivers is no longer to be allowed in this house."

"Is the Master and the Miss no more?"

"No yet" Draco said as he went to his room. He slowly undressed himself and got into his bed with only his boxers on. The weather was cold in his room and it was almost 6, but he didn't care. The day had been stressing, he just needed sleep…

Xx

As the days continued, Draco had continued going to the Potters house, hoping that Hermione would be there. She had not been over since the encounter. But Draco had not given up. He felt that he was being a burden to Harry and Ginny, going to their house continuously and calling them to see if they had heard anything of her. They said that they hadn't. He was disappointed. But he wasn't going to give up. He was going to look for her.

"Gin, he's trying to hard. She probably is never coming back."

"I don't know, but I have to try to help him."

"Why? I thought you were Hermione's side."

"Of course I am, but look at him, he's a wreck. He's skipping work just to look for Hermione. He told me he wasn't going to give up"

"What about Lacey, shouldn't he be worried about her."

Ginny had forgotten to tell him about Lacey.

"What type of person would do that?"  
"Lacey Rivers." Ginny replied as if it was rhetorical. "I knew she was lying."

Xx

Lacey as well had been doing own investigating. She had been desperately looking for Lucius. In order to keep her reputation and keep people from hating her, she had lied about losing the baby. She told her publicist that she had suffered an illness that caused the baby to have died.

People were grief stricken for her and it was all over the tabloids. She smiled with triumph, knowing that she would get more credit after this and knowing that people just loved her more instead of hating her.

She continued to look for Lucius during her "mourning of her baby". She had gotten a lead as soon as some one had told her that Lucius Malfoy had been hiring guards and private investigators for something. She just needed to find once of these guards to find him and being a step closer to getting Draco back.

Xx

"Liar" Draco spat as he read the magazines.

_Lacey Rivers had suffered a terribly miscarriage. Husband, Draco Malfoy, is yet to comment. Both grieve stricken by the news, Rivers Publicists states. More on page 32._

He threw the magazine into the fireplace, and looked at another one.

_Lacey Rivers is shocked and refused to go to work for quite a time after she had lost her baby. Publicists tells W's 'She could not bare the thought of losing her Child. She had temporary moved back to her old house, too disappointed to speak to Draco Malfoy'...continued on next page._

Draco didn't even bother to look at the rest, he just threw them to the roaring fire, knowing that it will at least warm up the room.

How could he have married such a cold hearted witch?

Draco shook his head and silently vowed himself to never marry anyone that he had just known for less than a year. He smiled at the thought that he never needed to marry anyone else as soon as he found Hermione.

xx

"She had a _what?_" Lucius Malfoy roared in Edward's house.

"It's when you lose your baby" Hermione explained to him. He glared at her.

"My grandson…"

"It not as if you were ever going to meet it."

Lucius had threatened to strike her, she winced. "Do not you talk to your superiors that way! You filthy bag of bones, your worthless. You're probably just jumping for joy, thinking that you will somehow mess this up"

Hermione was equally surprised about Lacey's loss. She had felt strange about it. If she had been pregnant with Draco's son, she knew that Draco wouldn't have been so put calm about it. And there was also the fact that you could not lose so much baby fat in a matter of days. It usually took weeks.

Hermione had stayed away from the Potters house for a while, thinking that Draco would probably think that she would be there. She didn't want another encounter like that one and she was glad that she was home the day that Lucius decided to come extra early for his inspection.

Lucius turned and looked at Edward, "You're doing a fine job. She seems miserable enough."

Lucius left with his little followers and Edward entered Hermione's room.

"I swear, if I could kill him, I would"

"That's sweet of you to say", Hermione said smiling.

"I do not even know what kind of pleasure he gets out of this. He's almost blind to the fact that you go out everyday to Harry Potter's house. Speaking of which, why haven't you been going over lately" He asked out of curiosity.

"I've been busy"

Edward let out a small laugh. "You busy? You have one of –if not- the dullest lives known to man."

"Thanks" Hermione said, feeling insulted.

Edward laughed harder. "But really, why haven't you been going over lately."

Hermione sucked in her breath.

xx

Edward began pacing and repeating 'I am going to die' repeatedly.

It seems as if they had been through this before.

"Edward, you're not going to die"

'Hermione, you broke the only rule we have, the biggest one of all!"  
"It not like I knew he was going to be there. He found me, not the other way around"

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Hermione said.

Edward stopped pacing, "But it's okay, as long as Lucius doesn't find out."

Hermione stared at Edward.  
"Don't look at me that way. But isn't this what you wanted."

"No need to remind you that he's a married man that is going through difficult times."

"That's not what I heard" Edward said. Hermione's head turned toward him.  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was listening to some conversations at a bar; supposedly Draco found out that Lacey had been wearing that patch…the one that makes it appear that you're pregnant…"

Hermione gasped. "No. That can't be true. Who would do something so horrible, so wrong?"

"Lacey Rivers." Edward sighed. "Look, Hermione. I like you, you know that"

"Not this again."

"No let me finish." He said interrupting her. "I like you, but I want you to be happy. Even though I knew that we weren't going to work out, I still want you to be happy and the one that makes you happy."

"To the point..."

"You should go look for him. Talk to him and don't run away." Edward said softly. "I heard about what you use to do in school. Merlin, you were a part of the golden trio, and you're scared of facing a _guy?_" He said, laughing. "It's been three weeks, I think its time that you went back for a visit"

Hermione smiled at Edward, he smiled back. "Besides, I have someone coming over in about an hour and I don't want my 'sister' to be here"

She raised an eyebrow as he winked. "Please, don't break anything" She said laughing.

Xx

As she walked towards the Potters house, she continuously debated with herself whether or not she was doing the right thing. What if he was there? What if he wasn't there?

Hermione felt the cold wind come towards her. She warmed up against her jacket as her feet lead her toward the house.

With her luck, drops of water began to fall and soon it began to rain harder.

Xx

"Still no sign of her?" Draco said, fairly disappointed for the umpteenth time.  
"I'll tell you as soon as I do"

"Thank you"

Draco walked out of the house. The rain hit the ground furiously. He could hear the thunder.

"Draco, just call a cab or something"

Draco honestly hated cars, he found them annoying and this was his favorite type of weather, there was no way he was allowing this to ruin his already-ruined day.

"No, I'll walk."

The wind had stopped, and all you could hear was the sound of the thunder and the rain falling. The cold rain fell on his face, washing away his disappointment. He walked towards his house. He thought about even giving up about looking for her. It was certain that she wanted to get away from him. Maybe Lacey was right, maybe she just wanted to get away from him. Maybe that's why she had left him there, thinking that she was dead.

He wanted to believe that, so that he could move on again, this time with someone that wouldn't lie to him as Lacey did.

He wasn't thinking clearly. He wanted her to be happy. If being away from him made her happy, then fine, so be it. He would let her go, even though that would be sacrificing his own happiness, just for her.

xx

Hermione looked up. the rain had soaked her completely. She was glad she wasn't carrying anything around. As she looked ahead, she seemed to be somewhere unfamiliar.

Where was she?

She looked around and wasn't sure. No one was around, she figured she would just wait till someone or someone passed her.

When she took a good look around, it was a beautiful garden. She looked as the trees and the flowers that were being showered by the rain. The thunder made it rain harder, but the flowers seemed to be glowing. Hermione smiled at the sight, it had to be one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She grabbed a small flower and placed it on the side of her head. Smiling, she watched as lightening bolt lighted the sky.

Xx

Draco was almost home. He had taken a wrong turn and had ended up in his back yard, where the garden was. The rain was beginning to get harder, he was soaked completely, he felt water everywhere, but he just loved the weather. He walked slowly as he got near.

Just as he was getting closer, he noticed someone there. He was ready to shout, tell them to get off before he killed them for trespassing, but he was stunned by the beauty of the person. It was a woman. She had been completely wet and there was one of his delicate flowers on her head. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He took another good look, not before noticing and knowing exactly who it was.

xx

Hermione stood up from where she was sitting and noticed someone coming towards her. He was as wet as she was. She called out asking where she was. He didn't respond, as he got closer, she realized where she was. She looked to her right, and saw the exact same gazebo that had been recorded into her memory. She was at the Malfoy Manor, and she didn't even know it till now.

She was ready to face him. She couldn't do it. She gulped loudly as he had gotten within 5 feet away from her.

They were in the same silence that they had been in before. Before she ran and broke his heart, the same silence that they had when she had caught him, and the silence that had kept them apart for 7 years thinking that she was dead.

"Run!" He yelled at her, suddenly furious. "This is what we do, I do something wrong, we stay in these moments of silence, and then you flee. What's stopping you now?!" He yelled at her bitterly. The water was pouring harder and faster then ever on them. "What are you doing?! Leave me again. I give up Hermione Granger. You clearly wanted to get rid of me 7 years ago, and here we are again. " He said bitterly. It brought shivers down her spine, he had never sounded so cold and hurt.

Hermione stayed still.

"GO!" He yelled louder, the thunder echoed behind his words. He got closer to her, trying to get a reaction out of her.

She remained still. They haven't been so close for years. She missed it. Besides the two encounters, which barely counted, have they been close.

"Why? Hermione, why do you toy with my emotions" He yelled. "GO. RUN! It's basically what you're bloody best at"

"Draco…"

Draco knew she was going to run at any moment. He wouldn't follow her. He wanted her to leave forever.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, just leave. I know you're going to eventually. Just fucking do it already! So that I could finally forget about you…so that I can finally know that I'm dead to you, just like you were to me." He said, holding in any sob that wanted to come out.

"No" she whispered, now inches away.

"What?" Draco said out of breath  
"No" She repeated.

"No…" He drifted off echoing her words before leaning in and kissing her fiercely and passionately. She had returned the kissed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. He didn't want to let go, not now, not ever. He pulled her closer so that there was no space between them.

She pulled away for air, but he immediately pulled in for the kiss again, never getting enough of her.

Xx

The next few seconds had become a blur. Without breaking the kiss, they walked in through the back door, bumping wall to wall through the passage that Draco had use multiple times to sneak Hermione in his room back when they were eighteen.

The pattering sound of raindrops hitting the windows echoed through the long halls as Hermione and Draco kissed each other passionately and pulled each other as close as they possibly could, fearing that if they let go, the other might disappear.

Draco grabbed the door knob to his room and pushed the door open, holding up Hermione's body against his, and then shutting it closed.

He placed her on the bed and pulled away for a second, admiring the beauty of his lost lover. They soon removed their wet clothing, making love and falling in love with each other once again.

* * *

**Well there it is!! What do you think?! I hope you enjoy it. Again, I highly recommend you listen to "Umbrellas and Elephants" by Cinematic Sunrise look on myspace if you cannot download but it fits perfectly in the end scene! Well again I hoped you like it. What will happen next? Review please, makes me happy. Till next week!**


	16. My Beautiful Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, including the title chapters. All I own is Alice Potter, Claire Zabini, Lacey Rivers, and Edward (who doesn't have a last name).

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**My Beautiful Rescue**_

Edward ran frantically towards the Potter's house. After his date, he read 7:34am on the clock in his room, he had forgotten completely about Hermione. When he went to look for her in her room, she was missing. Forgetting about the girl in his room, he ran out of the house –fully clothed of course- and ran towards the Potters house, hoping that she was there and harm-free.

"Edward?" Ginny asked bewildered at the fact that Edward came to her house, without Hermione.

"Have you seen Hermione?" He asked out of breath.

"No, we haven't seen her in three weeks. Oh no, what's wrong?"

"She was…coming here" He said through heavy gasps "…but she didn't come home"

"She didn't make her it here" Ginny said, now worried and going pale, "Oh Merlin, what if something bad happened to her?"

Ginny began to worry; she thought that something terrible must have happened to her.

"We have to look for her" Edward said.

"What is Lucius has her?!"  
"He would've brought her back." Edward was growing more nervous and worried.

"Come in, I'll call Harry" Ginny said, getting equally as nervous.

"Where could she be?" Edward thought nervously.

Harry had left work and arrived shortly after receiving the news. They soon began to look for Hermione, wondering of possible places that she would go. Where _would_ she go? They looked around anyways; they called Blaise and Ron so that they could help them in the search. Claire demanded to help, but Blaise did not want anything to happen to her since at any moment she would be going to labor.

Blaise thought about calling Draco and telling him that she was missing, maybe he could help, but since he had swore to give up on looking for her, he thought maybe it wouldn't' be a good idea. They didn't even know where to look, and since apparently she was dead to the public, they were going to have a harder time looking for her. They looked in the possible places that she would go, but there was no luck. Hermione Granger was no where to be found.

Xx

The light was coming through the window and the sound of birds singing outside of the window made Hermione smile, she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings; they have changed in 7 years since she had been here. She placed her head back on the pillow and recollected all her thoughts about the night before. She turned to look at Draco, who had his face buried into the pillow and his arms around Hermione. She couldn't help but kiss him. She began to kiss his neck before he turned his head, grunted something, and went back to sleep.

"Fine, I'll leave then" Hermione joked. She tried to untangle herself from his arms, but he had tightened his grip.

"You're not going anywhere" He mumbled in his pillow.

"OH really?" She questioned him.

"Mmhmm" He mumbled again.

She tried to reach towards his wand that was on his nightstand, but with a swift move, Draco pinned Hermione on to the bed, suddenly on top of her and holding her arms over her head.

She laughed as she looked up at Draco's half awake face.

"Nice try" he said before drowning her with kisses. He took in her scent, falling in love with her all over again. She grabbed him and kissed him on his lips.

"I missed you" He whispered as he lied besides her.

"I missed you too" She said softly.

He grabbed her hand and entwined her fingers with his. "I'm sorry for what I did 7 years ago."

Hermione nodded and kissed him, then placing her head on his chest.

"I love you" He said softly and sweetly for her ears only. He wished that he could've said it years ago then maybe they would've never been apart. But that was then, and now she was with him and he never wanted to leave her. He didn't want anyone to have her. He wanted to just put cement or anything to keep them together so that I would hurt if they tried to pull apart from each other. He wanted it to stay like this forever, stay in bed until they died. But he knew that could never happen. He looked down at her and began playing with her hair. It felt like silk, he loved it. He loved her.

"I love you too" She said, snuggling up closer to his chest.

Xx

"Mrs. Malfoy,"

"Please, call me Miss Rivers"

"Okay, _Miss Rivers._ I just wanted to inform you that we found him."  
"What?"

"We found your father in-law"

Lacey quickly grabbed a paper. "Where is he??"

The man on the other side of the phone told her the address, she jotted down.

"Thank you"

"Our pleasure is ours." The man said.

Lacey looked at the address and did not waste any time, she immediately grabbed her wand and put it in her purse. She quickly checked her make up and made sure she looked more presentable than usual. After all, she was going to meet her father-in-law.

She finished fixing herself up and walked out the door, she was ready.

Xx

Ginny felt tears come towards her eyes, she was worried for her friend.

What if something had happened to her? She didn't want to go through something that she had gone through 7 years ago.

Harry went to comfort his wife, "Everything is going to be alright, if anything, she'll be back by this afternoon…hopefully."

Ginny turned to look at Blaise, "I think that you should call Draco, he managed to find her once, so he could probably find her again."

"Alright, alright I'll call him." Blaise said.

Xx

Neither of them wanted to leave each others side, Draco had asked one of the elves to bring them food. They had breakfast in bed. They fed each other and remembered all the things that had happened during school and before her 'death'. But then Draco got serious and asked her the question that Hermione had been dreading to answer.

"Hermione, why did you leave? Did you want to get rid of me or get back at me for what I did to you?"

Hermione looked at him, "How dare you think that"

"Well, you've been 'dead' for seven years, I have a right not to think otherwise" Draco said as he plopped himself on his elbows.

"Yeah, I may have been angry at you for that, but I didn't do that because of just you"

"Then why did you?" Draco questioned.

Hermione looked down and she covered herself with a sheet. She quickly wondered whether or not if would be the right then to tell him.

"'Mione?" Draco said placing his arm around Hermione.

"I…think I have to go." Hermione said, maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him.

"No!" Draco yelled desperately and grabbed Hermione and pulled her onto the bed, pinning on the bed smiling over her.

"Don't go" he said as he kissed her lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine"

He loved how she looked at him, as if he was the only person in the entire world.

Hermione thought in her mind about telling him. By the way he looked at her, she couldn't hide it.

She sighed. "Draco, the only reason why, I faked my death, was because…"

xx

Blaise called Draco on his telephone, the house elf picked up.  
"Malfoy Manor."  
"Mr. Malfoy, please."  
"Master Malfoy is not accepting any calls."

"Can I ask why?"

"His in his room with a young lady"

"_Oh"_Blaise said interested. "Tell him it's Blaise and it's urgent.

"Yes Mr. Blaise."

Blaise wondered who the girl was. He doubted that Draco would be with anyone if he was trying to move on from Hermione. Unless the girl was who he thought he was.

"Master Malfoy, Mister Blaise is on the phone" Blaise heard from the other line.

xx

Lacey looked around in her surroundings. It seemed bizarre, isolated. She feared that someone might come out and attack her or something similar to it. She saw the enormous house and looked around to see if anything would be near it incase something happened to her. She held her wand tight and took a deep breath before knocking the door.

"Who are you?" They yelled coldly. "What do you want?"

"Lacey Rivers, I'm here to see my father in law, Lucius Malfoy."

"One moment." The man from behind the door yelled.

With a few whispered, Lacey heard someone opening the door. She took a step back as the door opened and someone quickly grabbed her in, looking around before closing the door.

Lacey looked around, it looked similar to Draco's house. There were two men by each side and they took her towards the room all the way on the end of the hall. She looked around and the portraits on the walls were whispering to one another and looking at her.

'_She's Lucius' daughter in law, the girl Draco married.' _One portrait whispered

"Master Malfoy" one of men said knocking on the door.

"What?!" Lucius asked annoyed, angry that someone had disturbed him.

"You have a visitor"

"I do _not_ accept any visitors." He opened the door with anger, and looked down at the five foot girl that was looking at him. He looked back at the guards. "You two, leave. You" He looked at Lacey, "Come inside"

The guards left and Lacey nervously walked into Lucius' study. He was exactly like an older version of Draco. She played around with her nails as she walked around. She was getting extremely nervous, but she did not to leave. She wanted to talk to Lucius, he would help her. He was going to help her save her marriage.

He looked at her and gave her what seemed to be a smile.

"Miss Rivers, pleasure to meet you." Lucius said, "I'm so glad my son married such a beautiful and smart pure-blood witch."

Lacey looked down.  
"Tell me, how on earth did you find me?" He asked her.

"Well, I wanted to talk about that."

"Does Draco know you're here?"

Lacey shook her head.

"Take a seat." He said pointing to the seat. She sat down and clenched her bag.

"I came here because I need your help."

Lucius seemed a bit shocked, his son's wife; the one who hated him for killing his muggle-born lover, was asking him for help.

"It's about Hermione Granger, sir." She said. "I know she's alive and…"

Lucius stopped her with a movement with his hand. "How do you know she's alive?"

"A psychic told me, I-didn't believe her but…then. I saw her, sir"

"Where did you see her? Tell me everything you know"

Lucius looked down at Lacey, who nervously told him everything. He knew someone was going to die and pay for this.

"Lacey, get up, we're going somewhere"

"So are you going to help me or what?" She asked angrily. He raised an eyebrow at her and she instantly regretting talking to him the way she just did. She knew that he could kill her in a heartbeat if he wanted to.

"Please? Will you help me save my marriage?"

He grabbed his wand and lifted her chin. She closed her eyes and resisted the urge of crying from fear. He gave her an approving look.

"You're brave enough to come here to try to destroy Hermione Granger and try to fix your marriage with my son, of course I'll help you" He said with a devilish smirk.

She smiled.

"Let's go" he commended.

"Where are we going Master Malfoy?" The Guard said.

"Do not question me. Just listen and follow me to Edward's manor, now!"

Xx

Draco felt rage and anger. He wanted to kill his father. Now more than ever, he was the one who managed to keep her away for years.

"Draco…calm down" Hermione said, trying to calm Draco in his raged stage.  
"You know where he is. Where is he?"

"I don't know. He usually goes to do random checking; I never knew where he was located."

"Hermione, more reason for you not to be away from me, I can fight off my father."

"No you can't." She whined. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Hermione we need to do something about this! He could kill you."

Before Hermione could say anything else, the house elf walked into the room. She quickly grabbed Draco's shirt that was on the side and put it on. Blaise was on the phone.

"Hello Blaise" Draco said as his eyes followed Hermione who was walking around his room, observing everything.

"Mate, I heard you were with a young lady. May I ask who she is?" Blaise asked curiously.

Draco ignored him and watched as Hermione walked into his closet, he rolled his eyes, loving her curiosity.

"Draco?"

"I'm with her."

"Her…meaning Hermione" Blaise said, glad to know that he was right.

"Why do you ask?"

"Everyone has been looking for her. They thought that she died or something, since she hadn't arrived back in the house she was suppose to be staying at."

Draco got out of the bed and wrapped the sheet around his waist, heading towards his bathroom and closed the door so that Hermione wouldn't hear what they were saying.

"She told me about everything. I swear I'm going to kill my father."

Xx

Hermione, who was able to hear what Draco and Blaise were talking about on the phone, had completely forgotten about Edward and how they must've been worried sick about her. She was about to walk out, before she noticed something shining on the floor. She walked over and saw a ring, a very beautiful one as well. She looked at it, and her name was on it. She smiled heartedly, admiring the ring. She put the ring back where it was before walking out. She should be going. She walked towards the bathroom and overheard the rest of Draco's conversation.

"She should stay here." Draco insisted. "I don't want anything to happen to her…fine you can talk to her."

Draco opened the door and found Hermione besides it. He kissed her on her lips before heading towards his closet.

"Hermione, did you tell him about Edward?"  
"No, but it's done between, we wanted to stay friends."

"We've been worried sick about you. But wait, did you spend the night"

"Blaise."

"YOU DID" He mocked her like an immature child.

"Blaise, do you think I can go to your house."

"Alright, but Edward is worried about you. He feared that someone killed you or that you were going to get him killed."

"Just tell them I'm okay, tell them where I was and I'll be there soon. Tell Edward his not going to die either." Hermione said.

"Alright, see you in a bit, I hope."

Hermione hung up the phone and saw a fully clothed Draco sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Who's Edward?" Draco said with a bit of jealousy in his tone.

"He's just someone that I live with."

"I knew it." He whispered, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Hermione laughed at his jealousy and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't worry about it."

"Is he?" Draco said.  
"No, well he was for a while, but we decided to stay friends. He's a guard that I live with"

"You were with a man working with my father?" Draco said, now angry.  
Hermione glared at him. "He's on my side. He let me go out to Harry and Ginny's house. He just enjoys the pay."

"Are you sure that's it."  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Positive, now I have to get ready because now I really have to go"

"I'm going with you."

"No."  
"Why not"

"Because"

"I'm going"

"No your not" Hermione argued.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Love, you can argue as much as you want, but you're just wasting your breath. I'm going with you. I don't want anything to happen to you" He said before wrapping his arms around her. "I do not want to lose you again."

Hermione knew that he truly loved her. But she had to get back to her reality; the one where Lucius wanted to destroy her and Draco.

She quickly got dressed and headed out towards the door, Draco following her, even though they spent a good 10 minutes bickering as she told him to not follow her.

xx

Edward had arrived back at the house, giving up on looking for Hermione. The girl that he had been with was now clothed and drinking a cup of coffee on the table, she turned to look at him and then went back to looking at her coffee.  
"My sister is missing" He said out of breath.

The girl gasped, "Oh my, I'm so sorry. Did you find her?" asked.

Edward shook his head.

"Do you want me to help you look for her?" The girl asked.

Edward shook his head again

"How about I just go…it seems you're really stressed out. Call me when you find her." She kissed Edward on his cheek. "See you soon?

Edward nodded. "See you tomorrow" He said. She agreed and walked out the door.

Edward paced around his room. It was a good thing that Lucius had been there a day before, or else he would've been dead.

"EDWARD! GRANGER!" The loud voice yelled from the front of the door. Edward knew exactly who it was. He cursed under his breath, regretting what he had thought earlier.

Edward acted as if he wasn't there, but it was no luck, Lucius had found him and had pulled him up.

"Where is Granger?" Lucius' guard grabbed Edward and shoved him to the wall. The guard put a tight grip on Edward and Lucius placed his wand against his throat.

"I'm going to ask you once, where is Granger?" Lucius yelled.

Edward knew that this was going to happen. But he had no idea how he had found out, just as he thought about that, he saw Lacey Rivers coming towards him.

xx

"Blaise! Did you talk to Edward?"  
"No and we don't know how to reach him." Blaise said. Draco rolled his eyes as he heard their talk about Edward. He wrapped his arm around Hermione and sat down besides her.

Blaise looked at them with a funny expression. "Well. Look at you two!"

Hermione warmed up close to Draco's chest and watched as Blaise called Harry and Ginny to tell them that she was alright.

"Ginny told me to say that 'You're an idiot and when I get my hands on you, I will kill you for scaring me like that'"

Hermione laughed.

"We need to reach Edward. Hermione, do you know the number."  
"No, but I'm leaving soon so, ill just tell him."

"And I'm coming." Draco added.

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

"NO your not"  
"Yes"

"NO"  
Blaise watched as they bickered and couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"I see you two missed each other dearly."

Xx

Edward felt his life flash before his eyes. He knew they were going to kill him.

"I'll tell you."

"Let him go" Lucius yelled.

The guard let him go.

"So talk."

Edward didn't know what he was going to say since he didn't know where she was himself.

"Well!"

"She not here" Edward said. The guard immediately shoved him against the wall again.

"I trusted you, Edward. You disappointed me." Lucius said in a haunting low whisper. "Now you shall suffer the consequences."

Xx

Hermione flooed in with Draco to Edwards Manor,

"Just stay here."

"No, I'm going with you. I want to meet this _Edward" _Draco said, saying Edward's name coldly.

"Fine."

"Edward?" Hermione yelled out from her room.

Xx

Edward thanked the Gods for the sound of her voice.

"Liar!" Lucius spat as the guard threw Edward across the room and went towards Hermione

"GRANGER!" Lucius yelled.

Draco knew that voice. He knew it from anywhere.

"Is that my-"

"GRANGER, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!"

"She's around that room" The female voice yelled.

"Is _that_…" Draco asking bewildered.

Hermione began to pale. "Oh no. He's here. He's going to kill me. I knew this was going to happen."

"GRANGER!" The cold voice said, blasting the doors open. He was drawing closer.

"Hermione, come here." Draco whispered to her as he placed her besides him.

Hermione hadn't felt so safe and secure in a while. She had missed it.

Finally they had reached her door. Lucius blew it open.

"I WILL BLOODY K-.." Lucius stopped. He looked as he saw his own flesh and blood, staring at him, glaring at him. Oh, if looks could kill…

"Well, what do you we have here" Lacey glared, her heart was broken at the sight of Hermione and Draco together. She envied it; they looked too perfect together. But that her husband, defending another woman. She wanted to kill Hermione.

The silence was unbearable. Lucius stared at the younger version of himself.

"Draco, long time…seven years, was it?"

It was true, Draco hadn't seen his father since he had been sent to jail, now here he was, standing in font of him, with his ex-wife on his side. He stood still, protecting Hermione and grabbing her close to his side while not taking his eyes off of Lucius.

"Father..."

xx

xx

xx

* * *

**Cliffer. Well, please excuse the grammar. Personally, I didn't like this chapter very much. My previous chapter had to be my favorite. Thanks so much for all of the reviews. Title: My Beautiful Rescue by This Providence. Review if you want, makes me happy! Till next week! GASP! What will happen next? OH… Be tee doubleyou- there are a few more chapters left in this story. But there is another project in the works!**


	17. Authors Note

**Attention!: Writer's Note as of 1/1/08**

Hey all my readers. I highly apologize towards my major haitus. Due to some personal problems I was not able to commit to writing this story, or any of the stories that I had once started. Now I have cancelled majority of my projects due to lack of effort and it seemed as if none of them had hope, but for some reason I felt this story still had some life in it still. I do plan on returning and continuing where I left off. Perhaps there would be more stories ahead, but we cant get too enthusiastic now. I hope that my loyal readers will continue reading even though it has been a year, which I continue to apologize for. Within maybe a month or maybe less, I will return with a new long chapters so continue to update. Thank you soo much for reading this story and not giving up hope, for those who loved reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

With love

Nicole.


	18. I've Been Dying to Reach You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, with the exception of this story, some characters. The titles are also song titles. If I'm lyin' im dyin'.

**Sorry for just a long update. Its been such a longg time. Its unbelievable. I wanted to continue this instead of just leaving it aside. I highly apologize if anything is off or any grammar or spelling errors are in this due to me lack of writing. Happy holidays new year and yaddayadda. thanks for the people that are still reading.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**_I've Been Dying to Reach You_**

_**  
**_

Draco's eyes stayed glued towards his father, grabbing Hermione tighter.

"Is that the correct way to greet your old man? With glares and hatred?" Lucius laughed viciously.

"You made me believe she died." Draco said, his voice sending chills up Hermione's spine. She had never heard Draco sound so cold, so dark. "You saw my emotions get the best of me drag behind me for years."

Lucius looked at the image of his son with a filthy mudblood. He detested it. "Get away from her Draco"

"No, you wont take her away from me again"

No one made a sound. The tension around the room was unbareable. Even the guard that was making sure that Edward did not try anything was to into the reunion of father and son that he was not paying attention to Edward's attempt grab the guards wand.

The envy in Lacey's blood was running. She tried biting her lip from going over and just yanking Hermione from Draco's arms and just tearing Hermione into pieces.

"I am your father! You obey me at once!" Lucius roared with pure anger, now angrier then ever.

It an instant, Lacey jumped and managed to untangle Hermione out of Draco's arms and holding her to the ground.

"Lucius! Kill her now!"

At that moment, the attention from Lucius shifted from his son to the woman on the floor. Draco pushed Lacey to the side and managed to block Lucius' wand with his own. Edward grabbed the guard's wand and chanted a spell to make him go into a deep sleep, but before Edward could run out and get help, Lucius attacked him.

"Edward!" Hermione cried out. Draco held on to her, knowing that if she tried to move, in an instant, she would be killed. He grabbed her tighter onto his chest.

"Don't worry, he's fine. It was a minor spell that will knock him out for a couple of hours, he'll be okay" Draco whispered in her ear and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Get out of here, now" He yelled at his father and at Lacey.

"How could you, Draco? For Merlin's fucking sake, we're married! Your breaking the biggest rule of all!" Lacey yelled with tears in her eyes. Both out of anger and sadness of seeing the man she loved with some other woman that his heart belonged to.

"Me? Are you serious? You faked a pregnancy Lacey. Don't you try to make me the bad guy in this"

"Enough!" Lucius said. "That bag of flesh and bones are you holding is causing problems for everyone. Enough of this! Let go of her. All she's done was bring plague's to your bloody life, Draco. She's nothing! Your more superior. Your wife is standing, watching you and trying to save her marriage. Hand over that bloody mudblood so we can get rid of her once and for all." Lucius screamed. "I do not have the time for this. HAND HER OVER NOW" Lucius roared. He stepped closer to Draco, who stood up straighter and looked at his father. Now an older and wiser Draco, he looked down at his aging father.

"Don't you ever _dare_, don't you dare to say those things to her." Draco spat at his father. "She has nothing to do with us"

"Nothing to do with us? Draco, I've raised you better than this! She's a spot, a stain toward our flawless bloodline. You find it a joke messing with out bloodline?"

"I've had enough of you" Draco yelled at his father. His facial expression had clearly stated that if his father said anymore ignorant or adolescent speeches, he was going to kill him.

Lucius looked at his son. "Your choosing this over your own father?"

Draco pointed his wand directly at his father, his face as cold as his heart at the moment. "You leave, or I'll have no regret to what I am about to do next"

Lucius took a deep breath. "Let's go Lacey."

"But..."

"Nothing said. You're leaving with me at once." Lucius stated with a cold harsh whisper. His gaze returned to Draco. "This is not over. You may have won this battle" Lucius moved up close enough to be at least half an inch away from Draco's face. "_But you will not win this war_". With that said he vanished with Lacey.

Draco stayed still, recollecting his thoughts and his emotions to what had just happened. Hermione was shocked that she was even alive. She pinched her leg hoping that she actually was. She had witnessed what had probably been the most intense fight without any type of actions. It was purely verbal, and most definitely filled with the most hatred ever heard. Hermione realized that the only thing that Lucius would actually lose to was his own son's words. But his final message was more of a threat. One that made both Draco and Hermione certain that this was one the beginning of a very difficult chain of events.

Hermione looked at Draco, who had now removed his arms from Hermione knowing that she would be safe, and placed them silently in his pockets. Without any words, he walked away and at down on a chair that was facing the dusk sky. She quietly picked Edward's hand and tried dragging him to the bed from the floor. Her short struggles paid off as she placed him on the bed and went behind Draco, who had one hand on the arm rest and the other on his head. He seemed lost in a heavy thought.

xx

_Draco looked around the classroom, knowing that he had left his scarf somewhere. The scarf with the pendant that his father had proudly passed down. If his father found out that had lost or misplaced the pendant, he knew it would be shameful and his father would dishonor him. Draco loved his father, as strict as he knew he was. Deep down, Draco knew that his father was only that way because it was the only way that his father knew how to express his love. It was more like tough love, because he knew his father cared about him enough to give him something that meant plenty to him. Or perhaps if that was not the case, Draco enjoyed thinking that it was. Giving him small hope that in a way he was loved by his parents. _

_He looked around the empty classroom. Nothing. _

_"It was here. I'm sure I left it here out of all places. Bloody fuc-..." He talked to himself until he heard something fall and sigh. _

_He knew that no one was allowed out after dark. Let alone be at a classroom at night. He walked around and saw Hermione Granger. She was wearing a dress, a casual spring type of dress with a floral pattern on it. A green shade with a silver. Around her neck was his scarf, she was dancing to soft music alone. Shifting from side to side as if the wind was coordinating her moves ever so softly and quietly. His scarf never looked anymore better on anyone. Her hair was not a mess, but just soft locks falling past her shoulders and landing on his scarf. He walked out of the classroom. He hated the girl. He wanted nothing with her. Normally, he would barge in and rip the scarf from her neck and yell at her, spewing rancid insults and bad puns to make her realize her mistake. But the way she looked and how she was dancing in the night bewildered him and left him wandering. Knowing Granger, she would never take anything that wasn't hers. She'd leave it back and he would find it in the morning._

_The next morning he walked into the classroom. Recreations of what had happened the night before flowed in his mind. He went to his desk and placed his head on the table. The sound of annoying knocking on the table made him pick up his head. _

_  
"What do you want Granger?" He asked bitterly. Trying to act as angry as possible._

_"Your stupid self left your scarf in the classroom last night. I figured i was going to be the better person and give it back rather than burn it when I found out who's it was." She replied, equally as bitterly. _

_Oh, if she knew that he had been there the night before, watching her dance with his scarf around her neck. He yanked the scarf with the pendant from Hermione's hand and glared at her til she went away. Once she left, he placed the scarf around his neck. Smelling her scent upon it. Since that day, he was not allowed to get Hermione Granger out of his mind._

xx

"We have to go somewhere" Draco whispered quietly at Hermione after about an hour of silence. "You cannot stay here any longer, nor can you go anywhere near your friends. You are going to have to be with me if you want to live". He said with a completely serious tone.

Hermione smiled, trying to lighten up his mood. "You say that as if it was the most terrible thing in the world."

"I'm serious"

Hermione kissed him on the forehead and gave him a securing smile, but with a worried look in her eyes. "What about Edward? I mean, I cannot leave him here alone. I don't want anything to happen to him"

Draco rolled his eyes at the fact that Hermione was worrying so much about the well-being of some other man. But, to point out, had a type of romance with her that he reminds himself to mention and get out of Hermione.

"Leave him" Draco said, with a sly smile on his face.

"Draco" Hermione said, now serious. "We can't leave him here! He can get killed. Your father can return and kill him or something worse!"

Draco frowned. "Alright! We'll take him with us. But it's going to be your problem when you have to explain to him what's the moaning and screaming coming out of our bedroom every night" Draco said with a wink.

"Ow!"

"Fuck you"

xx

"How can you let them go like that?" Lacey spat angrily as Lucius served himself another drink.

"Settle down my daughter by law. If he and that tramp think that they're going to out of this so easily, they're completely wrong. Dead wrong. I'm so brilliant, I already have something in mind." He smiled and tapped Lacey with reassurance. "Don't worry about a thing."

Lacey could not have hoped for this any better. It was luck that she had Lucius on her side. This was going to make it less of an effort and so much easier to get Draco and Hermione apart.

"I have to get going soon" Lacey stated. "Will you be here by tomorrow."

"I'm afraid not. Knowing my son, he probably more than a dozen of private investigators looking for me in both worlds. Give me a time, and I will floo you in myself"

Lacey smiled. If felt good being part of the Malfoy's.

xx

Edward woke up at the icing cold water all over his body.  
"WHO'S THAT?" He screamed. He saw nothing more but Draco Malfoy, expressionless in front of him.

"Oh"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Pack your things, we're leaving."

"You're taking me somewhere."

"Hermione insisted. Did anything happen between you to." He asked, now more serious.

Edward looked at Draco and said nothing. This man could stare him down with the coldest looks. Without an answer, Draco turned the water colder than ever and pour it on his face.

"Get dressed we're leaving in ten." Now angry, Draco left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom where Hermione was packing her things. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her all over. "You should probably call Harry and Blaise. They're probably worried sick about us"

"Hermionee" Draco whined. "Quit thinking about everyone else for once. Think about something else." He kissed her again. "Think about us", a short kiss, "And our future lives together"

Hermione was the only person who could only take the hard cold hearted business man named Draco and make him a soft warm hearted person.

"You should call Harry and Blaise"

"Urgh" Draco mumbled. "Fine. You know what? Okay! I give up" He walked over and picked up the phone. "I hate these things" he whispered.

xx

"OH MERLIN" Ginny yelled. "THEYRE OKAY" she shrieked to Harry, Blaise and Claire, who were in the house.

"We might as well be in some sort of witch and wizard protection. Now that everyone's lives are in danger" Harry said.

"We'll think about that later." Ginny responded, then she returned back to Draco. Who had just finished telling her what had happened and told her that he was finally with Hermione and that they were leaving somewhere.

"Would we able to visit. We are, after all, practically all family. And we've been worried _sick_ about Hermione. Tell her that as soon as I see her, I'll smother her to death". Ginny said.

Draco laughed. "Alright. But highly consider hiding or going somewhere where no one can find any of you, of course being with the famous Harry bloody Potter, it won't take long til' they find you. But at any chance, I will find you a place and floo by before it's too late" Draco recommended.

He talked a bit with everyone and Hermione popped into the conversion to say hi once or twice. She walked out and went to see Edward.

"Did you tell him about us?" was the first thing that came out of Edward's mouth while he was packing.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you appreciate the fact that i'm saving you from being killed or slaughtered in any sort of accident." Hermione mocked.

"Did you? Because I'm pretty sure that Draco knows things."

"Yes. I have nothing to hide."

"Alright. But if he kills me in my sleep. I know who to blame."

Hermione threw a shirt at him. "Thanks!"

He threw it back and they began a bickering fight with shirts and pants flying everywhere.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Draco roared as he stood straight in front of the door. The last article of clothing fell on the floor and Hermione was smiling. Draco's face was serious and he glared at Edward.

Hermione knew that look. So she grabbed him by the hand and gave Draco a kiss. "Why don't we go to the other room. I'd like to tell you something"

Draco nodded. "After you" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione pulled him out of the room and smiled. Draco slowly trailed behind her and gave Edward one last look. One that said "She's mine".

"Edward finish packing." Draco said before closing the door and taking Hermione into the other room.

xx

* * *

**Well there you have it.****This chapter was clearly written while listening to "I've Been Dying to Reach You" by Anthony Green. therefore, thats the title of this chapter. Do we sense jealousy among Draco? or a foreshadowing of future chapters? New update every 2-4 weeks. So keep posted. Reviews are nice. It's good to be back.**

**-nicole.**


End file.
